


Bỗng một ngày tỉnh giấc (thấy em đợi anh)

by ranie135



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranie135/pseuds/ranie135
Summary: Cứ như một ngày nọ, Yeonjun thức dậy, thế giới chung quanh như có một cơn bão tràn qua lật tung mọi thứ, và không bao giờ trở lại bình lặng như cũ nữa.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 35
Kudos: 19





	1. kissing a fool

Một ngày của tuổi hai mươi, Yeonjun đón nhận sự kiện lớn nhất trong cuộc đời mình. Teaser của Tomorrow x Together Yeonjun được ra mắt, chưa bao giờ anh nhận lấy nhiều sự chú ý đến như vậy. Cứ như một ngày nọ, Yeonjun thức dậy, thế giới chung quanh như có một cơn bão tràn qua lật tung mọi thứ, và không bao giờ trở lại bình lặng như cũ nữa.

Yeonjun đã đợi cái ngày này đến gần nửa thập kỉ, thế nhưng khi nó tới, mọi chuyện lại diễn ra nhanh đến nỗi Yeonjun chẳng có cơ hội đón nhận và thời gian để suy ngẫm bình tâm lại đến khi rất lâu sau đó. Lịch trình dày đặc của một rookie khiến bản thân anh không có nhiều cơ hội để suy nghĩ và buồn phiền vì những chuyện cá nhân, nếu có, nó cũng bị nhấn chìm trong cái cảm xúc cuồng nhiệt và hạnh phúc khi được ra mắt. Yeonjun đã mơ đến cái ngày này từ nhiều năm trước, khi vẫn còn là một cậu bé, nhìn những thân ảnh nhảy múa trong ti-vi mà hình dung đến một ngày nào đó, chính bản thân mình cũng được đắm chìm dưới ngọn đèn rực rỡ kia. Bao tháng ngày ăn ngủ trong phòng tập, từ bỏ giấc ngủ và cuộc sống như một người bình thường, Yeonjun đã nghĩ rằng mình đã sẵn sàng cho mọi thứ, trở thành idol, giống như giấc mơ thuở bé của mình. Để rồi đến khi giấc mơ trở thành sự thật, nó giống như một cơn bão lớn, cuốn phăng lấy anh đi mà anh còn chẳng nhận ra là mình đang lơ lửng trong một thời gian dài. 

Đến kì nghỉ đầu tiên, cơn bão cuối cùng cũng dịu xuống, và Yeonjun lần đầu cảm nhận được mình đã quay lại mặt đất. Khi ấy, anh mới có dịp ngồi lại và suy nghĩ về những chuyện đã xảy ra, như những gì bọn họ đã đạt được hay những nơi họ đã bước chân qua, và rằng Choi Yeonjun cảm thấy bản thân may mắn thế nào, khi bước cùng anh là những người mà anh hết lòng trân trọng. 

Lại vào một ngày khi cơn bão đã dần lắng, Yeonjun tỉnh dậy, rồi cứ thế mà chìm trong suy nghĩ của mình. Tâm trí trôi dạt đến một ngày năm mười chín, Yeonjun chia tay tình yêu đầu đời của mình. Lí do thì phần là do người ta của Yeonjun cũng phải ra mắt, và việc chia tay nhau là điều không thể tránh khỏi. Dẫu sao thì cũng đã là bạn bè từ lâu trước khi trở thành người yêu, Yeonjun buông tay người ta mà lòng vẫn còn thương, nuốt lại nỗi buồn thất tình cùng sự ghen tị vô cớ khi người kia được ra mắt. Yeonjun lao mình vào phòng tập, từ bỏ những thứ mình yêu thích, và cuối cùng, anh đạt được những gì mình mong muốn.

Còn người kia đã có người yêu mới rồi.

Phải đến hơn một năm sau, Yeonjun mới biết được chuyện kia, và anh mới cho phép mình nghĩ lại về chuyện cũ mà buồn rầu. Mà có lẽ, do cảm xúc bị kiềm nén quá lâu, đến khi Yeonjun mở ra thì lần lượt ập đến như thủy triều vậy. Anh ngơ ngẩn, động tác tập đi tập lại hàng trăm lần vẫn không thể hài lòng được. Sự lơ đễnh của Yeonjun rõ ràng đến mức ai cũng có thể nhận ra. Taehyun và Beomgyu đôi lần gợi chuyện với Yeonjun, nhưng anh đều gạt ngang. Và mọi chuyện tệ đến mức giáo viên dạy nhảy phê bình Yeonjun giữa buổi tập của bọn họ. Chẳng có ai trách móc Yeonjun cả, nhưng anh tự cảm thấy thất vọng với chính bản thân mình. Vài giờ đồng hồ sau, buổi tập kết thúc, Yeonjun tựa mình vào gương để lấy lại nhịp thở, cảm giác mệt mỏi hơn bao giờ hết. Đáng lẽ ra anh không nên mệt mỏi như thế này, bọn họ đã quen với những bài tập kéo dài hàng chục tiếng đồng hồ, Yeonjun không có lí do gì để mà mệt mỏi như thế này. 

Phòng tập dần im ắng, Yeonjun nghe tiếng bước chân của từng người, từng người ra khỏi phòng, cảm thấy không có mặt mũi nào nhìn ai nữa. 

Yeonjun cứ thế mà ngồi đó, cho đến khi một bóng người đổ lên, che mất ánh sáng từ bóng đèn phòng. Soobin ngồi quỳ xuống trước mặt Yeonjun, một tay đặt lên vai anh. 

Yeonjun ngước lên nhìn cậu em, còn chưa kịp lên tiếng, anh đã thấy có cái gì đó phủ lên mặt mình. Soobin chẳng biết lấy từ đâu ra một cái khăn, nhẹ nhàng lau đi mồ hôi trên tóc anh. 

“Anh để tóc ướt thế này sẽ dễ cảm lạnh lắm.”

Đương nhiên là Soobin. Soobin nhất định sẽ không bỏ qua một chuyện hiển nhiên đến vậy. Không phải chỉ vì cậu là trưởng nhóm, Choi Soobin mà anh biết sẽ luôn đặt cảm xúc của người cậu quan tâm lên trên hết. 

Mà Yeonjun thì rõ ràng đang trông thảm hại hết mức cứu chữa.

Yeonjun nửa muốn đẩy cậu ra, mặc dù Soobin chưa nói gì, nhưng anh có cảm giác mình hoặc là sẽ bị khiển trách vì không tập trung trong buổi tập, hoặc là Soobin sẽ cố hỏi xem có chuyện gì đang xảy ra với anh. Cái thứ hai có lẽ dễ xảy ra hơn, vì Soobin là Soobin mà, luôn nghĩ điều tốt đẹp nhất về người khác. 

Nửa còn lại, Yeonjun không muốn cậu dừng lại. Thói quen quả là một thứ nguy hiểm, và Yeonjun thấy mình ngả đầu nương theo lực tay của Soobin. Dù là người lớn hơn, Yeonjun rất thích cái cảm giác được chăm sóc như thế này, và Soobin thì dường như chẳng bao giờ từ chối những yêu cầu trẻ con của anh. 

Yeonjun rốt cuộc phó mặc cho cảm xúc, để yên cho Soobin lau tóc cho mình, cảm giác thoải mái này khiến tâm trạng anh vui hơn chút. Anh nheo mắt nhìn cậu nhóc.

“Cảm ơn cưng, anh biết là mình không sai khi chọn em làm trưởng nhóm mà.” 

Soobin bĩu môi không thèm trả lời câu chọc ghẹo, cậu ngồi bệt xuống cạnh Yeonjun, lấy cái khăn vừa dùng để lau cho Yeonjun vò loạn xạ lên đầu mình. “Mệt muốn chết, nhóc con Taehyun còn rủ em đi tập gym nữa, anh coi nó có phải là người không hay là robot đấy.”

Yeonjun phì cười, chỉnh lại mái tóc rối bời của Soobin. Soobin phía sau sân khấu, không khoác lên lớp trang điểm hào nhoáng trông vẫn như lần đầu tiên Yeonjun gặp cậu năm năm trước, cậu thực tập sinh lúc nào cũng mặc đồng phục nhút nhát và bẽn lẽn ngày nào còn không thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt Yeonjun, nay đã đủ lớn để làm điểm tựa cho người khác. 

“Tập gym cũng hay mà, anh nhớ hồi tập gym với em. Lúc đó rất vui.” Trong vô thức, Yeonjun bỗng thấy tay mình tìm đến má của cậu trai trẻ hơn mà nhéo một cái. Soobin cau mày, nhưng chẳng có chút gì là giận dữ cả. Yeonjun bật cười rồi thả tay ra, chỗ da anh vừa buông tay liền hồng lên. 

Và Yeonjun chờ đợi, anh biết biểu hiện của mình trong thời gian qua rất tệ, hẳn là Soobin ở lại là để nói chuyện với anh, làm công việc trưởng nhóm của cậu. Cũng đúng thôi, vì Yeonjun không có lí do gì để mà ảnh hưởng cả nhóm cả. 

“Hyung…” _Đến rồi_ , Yeonjun thầm nghĩ.

Soobin ngưng một lúc lâu, giống như đang cẩn thận lựa lời để nói. Yeonjun tự dưng lại muốn bật cười, bảo với cậu rằng có gì đâu mà khó nói, em là trưởng nhóm, em có thể nói ra mà, rằng biểu hiện của anh rất tệ, ảnh hưởng đến mọi người.

Thế nhưng, những gì Soobin nói tiếp theo lại không giống những gì Yeonjun đã tưởng tượng một chút nào.

“Hyung, em buồn, anh có thể đi uống với em không?”

\--

Soobin không phải là dạng dễ say, nhưng chỉ cần có tí hơi men vào là mặt đã đỏ bừng. 

Rót đến li rượu thứ ba, Yeonjun chộp lấy li của Soobin trước khi cậu kịp đưa lên miệng.

“Anh thật lòng nghĩ rằng em chỉ kiếm cớ hẹn anh ra đây để mắng anh, không ngờ em có chuyện buồn thật à?”

Soobin nắm hụt lấy li rượu, môi dẩu ra nhìn Yeonjun đầy ấm ức. Yeonjun nhìn đôi má hồng lên của cậu, nhướn mày thách thức, sau một hồi, Soobin cụp mắt xuống đầu hàng, gắp lấy một miếng lòng. 

“Em mắng anh làm gì? Hẳn là anh có chuyện gì đó, đương nhiên là em muốn anh kể cho em nghe, gặp em cũng đang buồn nữa, thế là em nghĩ chẳng thà một công đôi việc.”

Yeonjun uống cạn li rượu của Soobin, nhưng không rót thêm cho cậu.

“Buồn chuyện gì, kể anh nghe xem nào?”

“Anh kể em nghe chuyện của anh trước đi.”

“Anh hỏi trước mà.”

“Em là trưởng nhóm, em muốn anh kể trước.”

Yeonjun bật cười, Soobin không bao giờ lôi cái danh trưởng nhóm ra để thị uy với ai hết, nếu có thì cũng là đùa giỡn không nghiêm túc. Cho nên lúc này khi Soobin làm vậy để so kè chuyện này, Yeonjun đột nhiên cảm thấy buồn cười, và thằng bé to xác trước mặt thật sự có những lúc rất trẻ con. 

Nếu trước mặt Yeonjun là ai khác, có lẽ anh đã bảo người đó đừng nhiều chuyện mà xen vào. Nhưng đây là Soobin, và Yeonjun biết hơn ai khác, Soobin thật lòng quan tâm, và sẽ không bao giờ phán xét vì sao cảm giác thất tình của Yeonjun lại đến muộn như vậy, vì sao tận hơn một năm sau, khi người cũ đã có người mới, anh vẫn kẹt trong mớ cảm xúc thảm hại của mình. 

Yeonjun cứ thế mà trút hết phiền muộn ra với Soobin, cậu chỉ ngồi đó, yên lặng mà lắng nghe chuyện về con tim tan vỡ của Yeonjun, ánh mắt bỗng trở nên bình thản.

“Người đó vẫn là người anh quen từ lúc còn là thực tập sinh à?”

Yeonjun mở to mắt nhìn Soobin, hồi còn là thực tập sinh bọn họ không thân thiết với nhau lắm. Yeonjun nhiều lần muốn làm thân với cậu, nhưng Soobin thì quá nhút nhát để đáp lại anh. Yeonjun không nghĩ là trước kia Soobin có để ý đến mình bao giờ, nhất là khi anh có cảm giác cậu có hơi sợ anh, sau màn giới thiệu “hạng nhất tháng này là ai đấy” của mình. 

Soobin mỉm cười, hai lúm đồng tiền lộ ra. “Hyung, anh không biết mình nổi bật đến thế nào à? Thật ra hối trước em đã luôn dõi theo anh.”

_Thịch._

Soobin vẫn như thế, cảm giác tất cả những gì ở cậu đều toát ra sự chân thành. Và lời khen thốt ra từ miệng Soobin, khi đang mỉm cười dịu dàng nhìn Yeonjun, luôn có khả năng làm Yeonjun vốn dĩ đã chai lì với những lời khen của người khác cảm thấy ngượng ngùng. 

“Lúc ấy em đã biết rồi, không ai kể, em tự biết thế thôi, cũng biết lúc đó cả hai không ai muốn chia tay cả.” Giọng của Soobin cứ đều đều, không biết có phải là do rượu hay không, mà Yeonjun nghe ra trong đó có chút nghèn nghẹn.

“Thật tệ, nhỉ? Nếu như là em, em sẽ chẳng thể nào vượt qua được một mối tình với Choi Yeonjun nhanh đến vậy đâu. Làm sao có thể quên anh nhanh đến vậy được?”

“Nói gì đấy? Chia tay cũng cả năm hơn rồi, người ta có người mới cũng là chuyện bình thường, chỉ có anh dở hơi đến tận bây giờ mới thấy buồn.”

“Kể từ đó anh không để ý đến ai khác nữa sao?”

Yeonjun gãi đầu, nhếch môi đầy tự giễu, “Anh làm gì có thời gian. Mà anh thì vẫn còn thương người cũ, quen ai khác lại tội họ.”

Soobin tự rót cho mình thêm một li, Yeonjun toan ngăn cản, nhưng nhìn ánh mắt bỗng chốc trở nên buồn bã của Soobin, Yeonjun lại không thể nào nói nên lời.

“Hyung, em cũng thất tình.”

Câu nói của Soobin giống như tiếng sấm giữa trời quang. Trong thoáng chốc, Yeonjun không biết phải phản ứng như thế nào.

Soobin nhìn gương mặt như hóa đá của Yeonjun, nhếch môi: “Sao anh trông có vẻ bất ngờ thế? Anh cũng thấy người đẹp trai như em mà lại thất tình được sao?”

Yeonjun quan sát nét mặt của Soobin, có đôi lúc, anh cảm thấy mình không thể nắm bắt được cậu. Yeonjun hắn giọng: “Anh biết người đó không?”

Soobin lắc đầu. “Anh có biết cũng có làm gì được đâu?”

“Có chứ. Anh sẽ mắng họ, bảo họ người tốt như em mà cũng bỏ qua được. Soobin của anh tốt như vậy, sao có thể không thích em?”

Soobin cười phì, “Đúng rồi, phải mắng, nếu được sẽ bảo anh mắng người đó thay em, nhưng mà không được rồi.”

Thật khôi hài, mới vài phút trước, Yeonjun còn rầu rĩ vì mối tình đoản mệnh của mình. Bây giờ, tâm trạng Yeonjun lại bỗng dưng rối bời, vì Soobin trước mặt anh trông thật buồn bã mà anh lại chẳng biết phải làm sao.

“Sao thế? Xót không muốn anh mắng à?”

“Đúng rồi đó, em xót.” Soobin cười, nhưng nét đau đớn trong đôi mắt kia làm Yeonjun tự dưng lại thấy trong lòng dâng lên cảm giác khó chịu. Người kia có xứng đáng gì mà khiến Soobin buồn bã đến dường này. 

Nhìn Soobin như vậy, Yeonjun lại giận mình không giỏi ăn nói như cậu, hay như Taehyun và Beomgyu. Mấy đứa nhỏ luôn biết phải nói gì trong tình huống như thế này. 

“Mình về thôi.” Soobin hắn giọng. “Mai còn phải dậy sớm nữa, không thì em với anh không dậy nổi mất.”

Yeonjun gật gù, mơ hồ lục tìm ví tiền, nhưng Soobin đã nhanh chóng phẩy tay rồi quay ra quầy thanh toán. Yeonjun loạng choạng theo chân cậu, ra đến cửa, Soobin kéo lại áo khoác cho anh. Còn hai má cậu cũng ửng lên vì lạnh. Vì nơi này gần kí túc xá, cả hai quyết định đi bộ về.

Trên đường về, cả hai cùng sóng bước, nhưng Soobin chẳng một câu nào. Yeonjun chẳng biết phải làm gì trước một Soobin như thế này. Anh chỉ có thể làm điều mà anh cho là đúng nhất ở thời điểm hiện tại. Anh vươn tay, vụng về xoa đầu cậu. 

Soobin đột nhiên ngẩng lên, nắm tay bàn tay Yeonjun trên đầu cậu, đôi mắt ướt nước bởi men rượu nhìn thẳng vào Yeonjun, khiến anh đột nhiên trở nên căng thẳng. 

Ánh mắt Soobin như có trăm ngàn điều muốn nói, và nó khiến Yeonjun không sao mở lời được. 

“Hyung, em hôn anh được không?”

Yeonjun chẳng thể đếm được đây là lần thứ bao nhiêu trong ngày, anh bị những gì Soobin nói làm cho choáng váng. Anh quay phắt lại, phản xạ tự nhiên khiến anh muốn đẩy Soobin ra, bảo rằng cậu đùa như thế không hay chút nào, nhưng bắt gặp ánh mắt tĩnh lặng của Soobin, anh lại chẳng thể thốt lên lời nào nữa. 

Có lẽ là do rượu, rượu lúc nào cũng khiến Yeonjun làm những chuyện cực kì ngu xuẩn. Hoặc bây giờ đã rất khuya rồi, và đường xung quanh không có người qua lại khiến cho Yeonjun to gan hơn bình thường, hoặc do đôi mắt ướt nước như van vỉ và đôi môi xinh đẹp của người kia khiến Yeonjun không có cách nào để nói ra lời cự tuyệt. 

Thay vào đó, anh có cảm giác như tâm trí mình như bị phủ một lớp sương mờ, và cơ thể giống như bị tê liệt không thể cử động, khi Soobin tiến lại, thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa hai người và thứ cuối cùng anh nhớ được chỉ là vị rượu trên môi của người kia. 

Mọi chuyện xảy ra giống như một giấc mơ vậy, đến sáng hôm sau, Yeonjun vẫn không thể tin được những chuyện đã xảy ra. Khi bắt gặp Soobin trong nhà tắm, Yeonjun bối rối đến mức không biết làm gì, may mà ba đứa nhỏ đã đi học từ sớm, không thì Yeonjun không biết phải trốn đi đâu. 

Soobin vừa rửa mặt xong, cậu treo khăn lên giá rồi bảo: “Anh dùng nhà tắm đi, sau đó ra nói chuyện với em một lúc.”

Lúc Soobin đi ngang qua, kí ức ngày hôm qua lại lần nữa ùa về, Yeonjun thoáng run rẩy khi nhớ lại chuyện đã xảy ra, thầm trách bản thân không biết khi ấy bị cái gì. 

Yeonjun không dám thừa nhận, nhưng thật lòng anh sợ phải đối mặt với Soobin, sợ sự bốc đồng của bọn họ lại vô tình tạo nên khoảng cách giữa cả hai, anh không muốn phá hủy mối quan hệ giữa anh và cậu, chỉ nghĩ đến thôi mà Yeonjun đã cảm thấy khó thở đến không chịu được.

Khi Yeonjun ra ngoài, Soobin đã đợi anh ngoài phòng khách, trái với vẻ gượng gạo của anh, Soobin trông có vẻ bình thản hơn rất nhiều.

“Em nghĩ, tụi mình cần nói về chuyện ngày hôm qua.”

Việc gì đến cũng phải đến, Yeonjun thở ra: “Khi đó tụi mình say quá. Anh không ý thức được là mình đã làm những gì.” Yeonjun biết, đó là một lời nói dối, vì họ không uống nhiều đến thế, và anh vẫn còn đủ tỉnh táo để nhớ rằng mình đã vòng tay ôm lấy cổ Soobin để nhấn sâu nụ hôn như thế nào, và chỉ nghĩ đến thế thôi đã làm anh muốn đào một cái hố chôn mình xuống ngay lập tức.

Soobin chớp mắt, “Em xin lỗi nếu em làm anh cảm thấy khó chịu.”

“Do cả hai chúng ta mà. Anh vốn dĩ có thể đẩy em ra, nhưng lại không làm vậy. Em đừng khó khăn với bản thân quá.”

“Thế giờ…” Soobin ngập ngừng. “Chúng ta… như thế nào?”

Thật lòng, Yeonjun cũng không biết. Trong đầu anh hoàn toàn trống rỗng, và mỗi lần nhìn Soobin, kí ức về nụ hôn đêm qua lại hiện về trong đầu Yeonjun rõ mồn một.

“Hyung…”

Yeonjun nín thở nhìn người đối diện, từ hôm qua đến giờ, mỗi lần Soobin định nói gì đó, có cảm giác như cậu không phải chỉ đang nói chuyện bình thường mà như đang chuẩn bị cho nổ vài quả bom vậy.

“Chúng ta đều đang thất tình…”

“...”

“Hay là… anh cho em cơ hội, chúng ta thử đến với nhau được không?”

Ánh mắt của Soobin tĩnh lặng không một gợn sóng, Yeonjun cố tìm trong lời nói kia chút gì đó cho thấy là cậu đang nói đùa. Nhưng anh biết, những lời cậu nói, dù anh nghe rất hoang đường, đều là những lời thật lòng. 

Mà Soobin chân thành như thế khiến anh không biết phải làm sao.

Soobin chỉ nói như thế, rồi chờ đợi câu trả lời của anh, thế mà Yeonjun lại cảm thấy căng thẳng kinh khủng. Yeonjun biết anh nên làm cái điều mà lí ra anh phải làm từ đêm hôm trước, bảo với Soobin rằng cậu đã đi quá giới hạn. Anh biết, chỉ cần bước thêm một bước nữa, cả hai sẽ không thể nào quay lại như trước kia được nữa. 

Có quá nhiều suy nghĩ bủa đến trong đầu Yeonjun mà trong phút chốc anh không thể sắp xếp suy nghĩ sao cho ngăn nắp được, nhất là khi Soobin đang nhìn anh như thế, kiên định và nhẫn nại chờ câu trả lời của anh. 

Thế là, Yeonjun nói ra điều duy nhất trong đầu.

“Soobin, anh không biết…”

Soobin chớp mắt, dõi theo ánh mắt đang né tránh của anh. Cậu với lấy, cầm lấy tay Yeonjun, hạ giọng.

“Hyung…”

“Ừ.”

“Em hôn anh được không?”

Lần này, Yeonjun không biết phải đổ lỗi cho rượu, hay cảm xúc thất thường của mình nữa. Khi đôi môi mềm mại của Soobin lần nữa tìm đến môi anh, Yeonjun để mặc cho những suy nghĩ của mình biến đi mất, chỉ để yên cho Soobin lần nữa dẫn dắt nụ hôn. 

Một lúc sau, khi nụ hôn kết thúc, Soobin vẫn chưa chịu buông Yeonjun ra, và Yeonjun cũng để mặc cho mình gối cằm lên vai cậu. Anh cảm thấy cậu hơi run nhè nhẹ, nhưng Soobin lại không chịu buông tay để anh nhìn mặt cậu. 

Thế nên, Yeonjun vỗ nhẹ lên lưng cậu, giống như cái cách người ta dỗ một đứa trẻ, vờ nhưng chẳng nghe thấy tiếng nấc rất nhẹ vang lên bên tai mình.

\--

fic còn được đăng ở [wattpad](https://my.w.tt/zEeUhNDgi7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tựa fic lấy từ kissing a fool - george michael  
> tựa fic lấy từ title track của các cháu >w<


	2. good person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Có một chuyện mà bây giờ nghĩ lại Yeonjun vẫn không vui cho lắm, là lúc vừa gặp nhau Soobin dường như không thích anh.

Có một chuyện mà bây giờ nghĩ lại Yeonjun vẫn không vui cho lắm, là lúc vừa gặp nhau Soobin dường như không thích anh.

Tất nhiên, điều này hoàn toàn không đúng sự thật. Mỗi lần Yeonjun đem chuyện này ra chọc ghẹo Soobin, cậu đều rối rít chối đây đẩy. Rằng thì mà là ai bảo hồi đó Yeonjun trông dữ quá làm gì, so với đám em út chân ướt chân ráo vừa vào công ty thì trông vừa lớn vừa vừa ngầu, lại còn gặp ai cũng có cái kiểu vồ vập mà trong mắt Choi Soobin tuổi mười lăm trông đến là đáng sợ. Chưa hết, còn có cái ải mà thực tập sinh mới nào cũng phải trải qua, mới vào là phải để cho Choi Yeonjun dẫn đi mục sở thị bảng xếp hạng hằng tháng nhé, nghe Yeonjun hỏi xem người đứng nhất bảng xếp hạng hát, nhảy, rap tháng này là ai rồi trả lời ba tiếng Choi-Yeon-jun cho cậu chàng vừa lòng hả dạ. 

Đối với Choi Soobin trước đó đã phải gom hết bao nhiêu dũng khí tích lũy suốt 15 năm để gửi email xin thi tuyển, thì đám anh lớn vây lấy cậu bắt cậu nhìn từng người rồi nói ra xem ai đẹp trai nhất không khác gì một bầy linh cẩu đói mồi, ai trông cũng đáng sợ cả. 

Đến bây giờ nghĩ lại, Yeonjun cũng phải thừa nhận là lúc trước bọn thực tập sinh bọn anh có nhiều cái truyền thống quá ư là nhảm nhí, cốt yếu là có một số người muốn hù dọa và lấy uy với bọn trẻ con vừa vào công ty thôi. Yeonjun vốn dĩ không quan tâm đến cái truyền thống ấu trĩ này, vốn dĩ anh không cần lấy uy với người khác, bảng xếp hạng hằng tháng của Yeonjun đã thay anh làm chuyện đó. Dù vậy, Yeonjun ngày đó chẳng nghĩ quá nhiều về chuyện này, thực tập sinh lúc đó đều là bạn bè của anh, và anh không cảm thấy có gì đáng để ngăn cản bọn họ bày trò cả. Hầu hết mọi người chỉ chọn bừa một người nào đó cho xong chuyện, như Kang Taehyun thì nhìn quanh một hồi rồi bảo em tự thấy em đẹp trai nhất, làm ai ai cũng câm nín vì đúng là thằng bé nói cũng không sai thật. Riêng Soobin thì Yeonjun vẫn nhớ cái ngày cậu bị bọn họ quây lại hỏi xem ai là người đẹp trai nhất, Soobin lúc đó căng thẳng thấy thương, mặt cậu đỏ bừng mà còn không thể nói một câu trọn vẹn. Trông tội nghiệp đến mức Yeonjun suýt nữa đã muốn lên tiếng giải vây cho cậu, bảo đám thực tập sinh kia bỏ cái thủ tục ấu trĩ này đi. 

“Anh ấy.” Yeonjun còn chưa định lên tiếng, thì giọng nói của cậu trai mới đã vang lên. Tức thì xung quanh nổi lên một tràng huýt sáo, ai đó huých vai Yeonjun coi như chúc mừng. Yeonjun nhìn gương mặt của Soobin giờ đã không khác gì một trái cà chua, tự dưng lại thấy vui vẻ trong lòng. 

Sau sự kiện đó, Yeonjun thật lòng nghĩ anh và Soobin sẽ trở thành bạn thân, rất thân. Ai cũng là bạn của Yeonjun cả, nhưng Yeonjun thật sự có ấn tượng tốt với cậu nhóc nhút nhát này, nên anh muốn đối xử tốt với cậu. Nghĩ lại thì Soobin luôn tạo cho người khác ấn tượng tốt ngay từ lần gặp đầu tiên, và Yeonjun thật sự đã cố hết sức để làm thân với cậu.

“Thật sự luôn, anh nhớ là anh đối xử với em rất tốt, lúc nào cũng chạy đến hỏi han em có cần anh giúp đỡ gì không. Nhưng em cứ trả lời được hai ba câu rồi tránh mặt anh.”

Đây không biết là lần thứ bao nhiêu bọn họ nhận được câu hỏi này trên V-live rồi, mà lần nào Yeonjun nói về những năm đầu quen biết của bọn họ Yeonjun cũng có cái giọng cực kì uất ức. Soobin nghĩ thầm trong lòng, chứ người ta lại nói sai chỗ nào à? Hồi đó anh lại trông dữ thấy ghê đi, nhưng nhìn ba đứa nhóc còn lại nhao nhao lên kể tội Yeonjun hyung của tụi nó trông giống phản diện thế nào, còn một mình anh thì không nói lại ba cái miệng kia, Soobin bỗng dưng cảm thấy buồn cười, mà thương thương người ta thế nào. 

Yeonjun không nói lại cả ba đứa, thế là đành quay mặt sang phía trưởng nhóm xin cầu cứu. 

Đấy, cứ có chuyện lại mè nheo trưởng nhóm. 

Soobin thật ra không thấy việc làm trưởng nhóm của bốn thằng con trai là việc gì nặng nhọc lắm. So với những nhóm mười mấy người, cậu cảm thấy việc dung hòa tính tình của bốn người cũng không đến nỗi khó khăn. Ba nhóc em đều ngoan ngoãn và tự giác, còn anh Yeonjun của cậu thì vừa giỏi vừa hiền.

Ừ đúng rồi, hiền đó, Soobin không có nhầm nhọt gì đâu. 

Không biết có phải tình nhân trong mắt hóa Tây Thi không, mà trừ khoảng thời gian vừa quen biết thì Soobin có hơi e dè anh ra thì cậu không thấy Yeonjun thật sự đáng sợ chút nào. Chỉ là Soobin ngày đó vẫn chưa học được cách mở lòng với người khác, còn Yeonjun cũng chưa bao giờ lấy chuyện đó ra để ghét bỏ hay ghi thù. 

Không phải sau khi debut rồi mới có người bảo cậu giống con thỏ, mà Soobin cũng tự cảm thấy mình ngày đó nhát như thỏ đế, nhát đến mức không dám làm thân với ai, cũng không cho ai đến gần mình, suốt ngày chỉ dính với nhóc Kai. Hệ thống đào tạo của công ty giải trí nào cũng có rất nhiều sự cạnh tranh, và tính cách của Soobin thì dù vô tình cũng khiến cậu có nhiều thù hơn bạn. 

Choi Yeonjun ngày ấy thì không có kẻ thù, vốn dĩ chẳng ai đủ ưu tú được như anh để mang trên mình cái danh đó cả. 

Không phải là Soobin muốn đẩy Yeonjun ra xa mình, mà cậu đã để lỡ thời điểm. Một thời gian dài sau đó, Soobin chỉ có thể đứng từ xa mà dõi theo Yeonjun mà thôi. 

Sau này, khi Soobin đã học được cách mở lòng với người khác, và cậu trở thành trưởng nhóm của TXT, Soobin mới cảm thấy số mệnh vận hành theo cái cách kì quặc thế nào. Bao nhiêu năm cậu vẫn xem Yeonjun là đích đến của mình, thế mà Soobin lại thật sự có thể trở thành người đứng cạnh anh. 

“Thật ra Yeonjun hyung là người tốt bụng lắm.” Soobin giơ tay cắt ngang màn kể tội của ba đứa nhỏ, làm bốn cặp mắt đồng loạt quay sang nhìn cậu giống như người ngoài hành tinh. Tomorrow x Together có một điều luật bất thành văn, trừ những lúc tụi nó nghiêm túc, và thật sự nghiêm túc, thì tụi nó không khen nhau trước mặt nhau, bởi cả đám bọn nó đều là mấy thằng con trai cực-kỳ-yêu-bản-thân. Và để cho mấy đứa kia cơ hội chọc ghẹo tụi nó vì lỡ miệng khen nhau à? Không bao giờ nhé!

"Lúc trước khi debut có lần anh với anh Yeonjun ở chung phòng ấy, anh đi tập về mệt quá nên ngủ quên ngoài phòng khách, thế mà anh ấy còn đưa anh về giường, còn chu đáo tháo giày đắp chăn cho anh nữa.”

Lúc này thì Yeonjun cũng ngạc nhiên. “Em thật sự nhớ à? Sao không nói gì với anh?”

“Nhớ chứ, sau đó em ngại quá, mấy lần muốn cảm ơn anh mà không có dịp.”

“Cục cưngggg~~” Yeonjun lao vào người Soobin. Đúng nghĩa là lao vào, Soobin nếu không phản ứng kịp thì có lẽ đã bật ngửa rồi. “Sao trước giờ không thấy em khen anh như vậy?”

“Thì em vẫn khen anh mà.”

“Khen nhiều lên, anh thích nghe.”

Xong rồi như lường lệ, Yeonjun chu môi làm một nụ hôn gió, làm Soobin giật mình tránh né. Kế bên Yeonjun, Taehyun đảo mắt một vòng, Kai cười phá lên, còn Beomgyu nhíu mày ra vẻ khinh bỉ: “Bớt bớt đi hai cái ông này.” 

“Đúng rồi đó, làm em nổi hết cả da gà.”

“Chủ đề tiếp theo nào.”

Yeonjun cười phá lên buông Soobin ra, nhìn kiểu gì trông cũng khoái chí dữ thần. Soobin nhìn nụ cười của anh mà miệng vô thức cũng cong lên, tim đập bum ba la bum trong lồng ngực. 

Rõ ràng là đã hôn người ta luôn rồi, không hiểu sao Soobin vẫn xấu hổ ghê. Yeonjun trước đây vẫn cứ hứng lên là hôn gió rồi ôm Soobin nói những lời mờ ám trước camera, Soobin cũng chỉ cười cười cho qua. Nhưng bây giờ sau khi xác lập quan hệ, có lẽ do bản thân mối quan hệ của bọn họ không thể công khai với người khác mà Soobin cảm thấy có hơi ngượng ngùng.

Cùng một chút kích thích đầy tội lỗi.

Đã gần một tuần trôi qua, kể từ cái hôm Soobin lớn gan mượn rượu làm càn và chẳng hiểu bằng cách nào, ngỏ lời hỏi Yeonjun làm người yêu của mình và được anh đồng ý. Soobin không biết có phải do cậu tự tưởng tượng hay không, mà sau cái đêm tày trời đó, tâm trạng của Yeonjun thật sự tốt hơn rất nhiều. Soobin cũng không biết hai đứa hiện tại như thế này có giống người yêu không, khi mà thực tế giữa cả hai chẳng có gì thay đổi nhiều hết. Sáng sáng gọi nhau dậy, sau lại cùng lên công ty, nhân lúc không có người thì nắm tay nhau một chút, Yeonjun vẫn thích đùa dai, trước mặt người khác vờ hôn Soobin làm cậu bối rối, ngoài ra thì mọi chuyện vẫn giống như trước kia.

Một buổi sáng nọ, Soobin một cách hiếm khi mà tự động dậy không cần báo thức, khi mở mắt, cậu giật mình khi bỗng thấy mái đầu của Yeonjun rất gần trước mặt mình, còn mình thì đang ôm anh cứng ngắc. Cả hai không biết vì sao lại nằm trên cùng một chiếc giường, mà đây đâu phải là giường của Soobin.

Yeonjun đã dậy từ bao giờ, đang nằm trong lòng Soobin bấm điện thoại. Hai cái giường tầng còn tại trống trơn, chắc ba nhóc út đã đi học rồi.

“Hyung…”

“Dậy rồi à?” Yeonjun vẫn dán mắt vào điện thoại, Soobin rướn lên nhìn thì thấy anh lại chơi cái trò nuôi chim cánh cụt Yeonjun và Taehyun rất ghiền.

“Sao em lại ở trên giường anh thế này?” Soobin vòng tay ôm siết lấy người trong lòng, tựa nhẹ cằm lên đầu anh.

“Hôm qua đứa nào lăn ra giường anh nằm rồi ngủ quên?”

“Anh có thể ngủ giường em mà.”

“Giường em bẩn như chuồng lợn ấy!”

“Anh cũng có thể gọi em dậy.”

“Ai mà gọi em dậy nổi!”

Nói đến đây, giọng của Yeonjun đã bắt đầu ra có chút hờn giận đùa giỡn. Dù không thấy được mặt, Soobin có thể tưởng tượng đôi môi chu ra của anh, trong lòng chợt thấy vui không tả xiết. Cậu kéo anh lại, vùi đầu vào hõm vai của người kia. 

“Thế sao dậy rồi vẫn nằm đây? Thích em muốn chết rồi đúng không?”

“Vớ vẩn.” Yeonjun giãy giụa. “Buông anh ra!”

“Không buông đấy. Chừng nào anh thừa nhận là anh thích em đến mức muốn ôm em ngủ thì em sẽ buông.”

“Không hề, tại trời lạnh quá anh chưa muốn xuống giường thôi.”

“Ý anh là được em ôm rất ấm phải không?”

“Cũng hơi hơi thôi.”

“Còn bảo là không thích muốn chết? Rõ ràng là thấy em ngủ ngon quá không nỡ gọi dậy.”

Yeonjun kiềm chết lắm mới không bật cười. Tự dưng thấy Soobin trẻ con quá đi mất, lại muốn nổi hứng trêu chọc. Dù thật sự có như vậy đi chăng nữa, anh cũng không muốn để Soobin đắc ý dễ dàng như vậy. 

“Đòi hôn anh cũng là em, leo lên giường anh cũng là em, ôm anh cứng ngắc cũng là em luôn. Còn anh có chỗ nào giống như thích em à?” 

Vừa dứt câu, Yeonjun tự dưng thấy vòng tay quanh người mình cứng đờ. Soobin ngồi dậy, lấy chăn phủ kín đầu anh, sau đó leo xuống giường, buông một câu rồi đi về phía nhà tắm.

“Em đi súc miệng trước.”

Nhìn phản ứng của cậu như vậy, Yeonjun có thoáng giật mình, xong lại tự mắng mình ngu ngốc. Anh quên mất cái cách mình và cậu bắt đầu như thế nào. Nhưng dù sao Soobin cũng là người yêu hiện tại của anh mà, nói như vậy có lẽ đã làm cậu tổn thương rồi. 

Đành là thế, nhưng Yeonjun không biết phải nói với Soobin thế nào cho ổn. Anh xin lỗi, anh không có ý đó đâu à? Hay là vô thưởng vô phạt kiểu không phải là anh không thích em. Yeonjun cảm thấy nói ra kiểu gì cũng giống như ngụy biện cả. 

Yeonjun suy nghĩ mãi, đến lúc Soobin rửa mặt xong quay ra, đến lượt anh vào phòng tắm, thay xong quần áo tóc tai chỉn chu rồi vẫn không nghĩ ra gì tử tế để nói cả.

Bên ngoài phòng khách, Soobin đã chờ anh được một lúc, cậu tựa người vào cửa, tay đút túi quần, tay còn lại bấm điện thoại, thấy Yeonjun bước ra, môi liền kéo lên thành một nụ cười.

“Lâu thế. Vẫn biết anh điệu mà không ngờ anh điệu đến thế này.”

Mọi việc diễn biến quá nhanh, làm Yeonjun không biết phải cư xử như thế nào.

Soobin tặc lưỡi, giơ tay ra. “Còn đứng đó làm gì, đi làm thôi, muộn rồi.”

Yeonjun theo phản xạ nắm lấy tay cậu, cố nhìn trong mắt Soobin xem hiện tại cậu đang có cảm xúc gì, nhưng lại không sao đọc được.

“Anh không cần nói gì với em hết. Em hiểu mà.”

“Anh không có ý đó.”

“Em biết. Em cũng biết rằng anh chưa thích em, em bảo là anh cho em cơ hội. Em không dễ dàng từ bỏ như vậy đâu.”

Yeonjun muốn nói gì đó, nhưng cảm thấy nói ra cái gì cũng không đúng, nên anh chỉ biết nói lí nhí.

“Anh xin lỗi.”

“Anh tốt với em như vậy. Sao lại xin lỗi?”

Yeonjun làm sao nói ra được, vì anh còn thương người cũ.

Soobin không chờ câu trả lời của anh, cậu chỉ nắm tay anh chặt hơn. 

“Em không từ bỏ đâu, biết đâu chừng một ngày nào đó em bảo em thích anh, lúc đó anh cũng thích em thì sao?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tựa của chapter lấy từ good person - bản của super junior


	3. can't we just leave the monster alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thôi thì tuổi trẻ mà, ngại gì mà không ngu ngốc liều lĩnh lấy một lần. 
> 
> (Hoặc là mười lần.)

Một ngày đẹp trời nọ, nhóc suýt út Kang Taehyun tổ chức một cuộc họp gia đình, bảo rằng mình muốn nuôi một con rắn làm thú cưng, muốn hỏi xem ý kiến mọi người thế nào.

Nói là hỏi ý kiến, chứ thật ra là nài nỉ các anh cho nhóc nuôi. Soobin và Beomgyu vừa nghe xong đã trợn ngược hai mắt lên như bảo nhóc đùa với bọn anh ấy à? Nhưng cả hai còn chưa kịp lên tiếng thì nhóc bảo nhóc đã tìm hiểu kĩ việc nuôi một em rắn bao gồm những trách nhiệm gì rồi, nếu mọi người sợ thì nhóc sẽ để em trong lồng, khi không có ai mới mang em ra ngoài chơi thôi. Với lại bây giờ nhóc với Kai có phòng riêng rồi, sẽ không để em rắn bò lung tung đâu.

Soobin đau đầu hết sức, may mà hồi đó Taehyun không thi làm trưởng nhóm chứ, nhóc mà làm trưởng nhóm thì chắc Soobin khóc thét mất. Nhìn út Kai trẻ con thế chứ rất biết thương anh, còn nhóc Taehyun mới là đứa làm Soobin đau đầu nhất. Có một lần Taehyun đề nghị cả nhóm trước khi đi học đi làm thì hãy ra công viên chạy bộ với nhau để nâng cao sức khỏe, nghe cứ tưởng là đùa nhưng ai dè là nhóc đang đề nghị nghiêm túc. Tất nhiên, ý tưởng này đã bị dập từ trong trứng nước vì trưởng nhóm của nhóc lười chảy thây, mà những người còn lại cũng quý giấc ngủ hơn vàng. Mới từ đó đến đây chưa lâu mà nhóc đã nghĩ ra thêm chuyện động trời khác rồi. 

“Không nha, anh sợ lắm.” Beomgyu là người đầu tiên phản đối. 

“Em sẽ nuôi trong phòng mà, anh sợ thì không vào phòng em là được.”

“Làm sao em biết là nó không xổng chuồng ra được?”

“Con em thì em sẽ đảm bảo mà.”

“Nhưng mà em có thể nuôi chó hay mèo mà, như vậy thì anh cũng sẽ chơi được với tụi nó.”

Taehyun xụ mặt xuống. “Tụi mình đi suốt, nhốt chó mèo ở nhà tội tụi nó lắm. Rắn thì khác, ban ngày tụi nó chỉ rúc vào hang thôi.”

Tranh luận mãi không đi đến hồi kết, rốt cuộc hai đứa đồng loạt quay qua nhìn Soobin. 

Thật lòng mà nói, lúc Beomgyu lên tiếng, Soobin chỉ muốn bật ngón cái cậu em ngay lúc đó thôi. Quả là bạn cùng phòng của Soobin, suy nghĩ cũng giống y hệt nhau, mới nghe thôi mà cậu đã thấy sợ muốn chết rồi. Nhưng mà Soobin cũng không muốn làm nhóc Taehyun buồn, nên không dám nói thẳng với nhóc là anh cũng không thích nuôi rắn trong nhà đâu.

“Mọi người nói ra ý kiến của mình xem nào?” Soobin quay qua hỏi út Kai: “Thế còn em thì sao?”

Kai nhìn Soobin một lượt, sau lại quay sang nhìn Taehyun, dường như không phải là đang chọn giữa nuôi hay không nuôi, mà là đang không biết là chọn Taehyun hay Soobin nữa. Sau một hồi, cậu nhóc mới lí nhí: “Taehyunie có nói với em rồi, cậu ấy sẽ chăm sóc em rắn cẩn thận. Em ở cùng phòng với cậu ấy, em sẽ phụ với cậu ấy chăm sóc.”

Soobin thở dài, quay sang nhìn Yeonjun, hi vọng anh sẽ hiểu được tâm ý của cậu mà mà bảo nhóc Taehyun thôi ngay ý định này đi. “Ý anh thế nào?”

Yeonjun nhún vai. “Anh thì sao cũng được? Taehyun bảo nếu nuôi thì ẻm sẽ chăm mà. Nuôi rắn chắc là sẽ sạch hơn chó mèo.”

Trái tim của Soobin tan vỡ ngay khoảnh khắc đó. Vẫn biết anh người yêu trời không sợ đất không sợ, sâu bọ ruồi muỗi kiến gián đều không sợ, nhưng không ngờ ngay cả rắn cũng không xi nhê gì với anh.

Soobin cố nén lại sự thất vọng, cố gắng không để lộ cảm xúc của mình, mặt khác thì sắp xếp lại câu chữ trong đầu, tìm cách làm sao cho mấy đứa nhỏ không buồn. Đột nhiên, Yeonjun vươn tay sang, nắm lấy tay cậu, tiếp lời.

“Nhưng mà, anh thấy Soobin với Beomgyu vẫn không thoải mái lắm. Dù gì nuôi thú cưng cũng là một quyết định lớn, Taehyun cũng không cần phải nuôi ngay, cho hai anh thời gian tìm hiểu và làm quen với chuyện này được không?”

Soobin thề, nếu như không có ba nhóc em ở đây, Soobin sẽ ôm lấy Yeonjun mà hôn anh ngay và luôn. Nhưng vì còn trẻ con ở đây, Soobin chỉ hắn giọng, cố bày ra vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị nhất. 

“Anh cũng nghĩ là tụi mình nên bàn bạc suy nghĩ kĩ hơn. Sau đó còn phải hỏi xem công ty có đồng ý hay không nữa.”

Nghe như thế, Taehyun cũng xuôi xuôi đôi chút. Sau đó cả đám giải tán ai về phòng nấy. Soobin chỉ chờ có bấy nhiêu, lập tức kéo Yeonjun vào phòng anh bảo có chuyện cần bàn bạc, để lại ba đứa út ở ngoài. Trước khi đóng cửa phòng, Soobin thấy Taehyun liền lập tức dính lấy Beomgyu, tự dưng cảm thấy buồn cười. Có mấy khi lại thấy ông cụ non này tỏ vẻ dễ thương nài nỉ chứ. 

Soobin có linh cảm rất không lành trước cảnh tượng đó, vì Beomgyu cũng giống như Soobin sợ đủ thứ, nhưng lại rất dễ mềm lòng trước hai nhóc em. Chỉ cần hai nhóc kia nói ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, bảo Beomgyu hái sao trên trời xuống cho hai đứa cũng được nữa. 

Nhưng đó cũng không phải là điều mà Soobin quan tâm nhất lúc này, thế nên cậu tạm bỏ qua nguy cơ Taehyun dẫn rắn về nhà ra sau đầu mà bay đến ôm chầm lấy anh người yêu. 

Yeonjun bật cười: “Sao đó? Có phải tự dưng thấy anh đẹp trai quá không?”

“Cũng tạm, đứng với em khá đẹp đôi.” Soobin cười hì hì, lại siết tay chặt hơn, chẳng có mấy khi được ở riêng với nhau, mấy ngày nay chỉ được nhìn không được sờ Soobin nhớ anh sắp chết rồi.

“Lại còn rất ngầu, rất tốt đúng không?”

Bàn tay đang xoa đầu Soobin rất dịu dàng, làm cậu chỉ muốn thời gian dừng lại ở lúc này, ước gì bọn họ có thể thế này mãi thôi.

“Em lúc nào cũng bảo anh tốt mà.” 

Thật ra, Soobin muốn bảo rằng anh tốt với em nhất, chỉ muốn anh tốt với em, nhưng may sao cậu lại ngừng lại kịp thời.

Chí ít là hiện tại Soobin biết điều đó chưa phải là sự thật. 

Mà cậu thì cũng không muốn nghe Yeonjun phải xin lỗi mình nữa. 

\--

Sau một thời gian, Yeonjun đưa ra kết luận rằng, mặt tốt của việc hẹn hò với đồng nghiệp là có thể mượn việc công làm việc tư, lúc nào cũng có thể ở bên nhau 24/24.

Mà mặt hại chính là dù ở bên nhau nhiều là thế, cuối cùng cũng chỉ có thể cùng nhau làm việc. Thời gian lén lút nắm tay còn chẳng có, huống gì là cùng hò hẹn đi chơi?

Giống như hiện tại, rõ ràng là Yeonjun ở cạnh bên Soobin cả ngày, nhưng ngày nào cũng đi quay đi tập nhảy từ sớm đến khuya thế này, sau đó tay chân còn không nhấc lên nổi, đừng nói là yêu đương ôm ấp gì. Đến nỗi Yeonjun phải cấm Soobin không được qua phòng mình ngủ nữa, vì kiểu gì cậu mà sang thì sáng hôm sau cả hai cũng dậy rồi đi làm muộn. Soobin đã ngủ thì rất khó dậy, mà dậy rồi thì cũng nằm đó quấn chặt anh không chịu buông. Cũng không trách được cậu khi mà cả hai có rất ít thời gian ở riêng với nhau, nên chỉ có buổi sáng khi mấy đứa nhỏ đi học là Soobin lại tìm Yeonjun để ôm ấp, khiến cả hai cứ trễ làm hoài. Soobin nghe xong thì buồn xo thấy rõ, nhưng cũng không có lựa chọn nào hơn là phải nghe lời. 

Kẹt nỗi, nhịn ở bên nhau thì không phải một mình Soobin chịu khổ, mà Yeonjun cũng khó chịu. Mấy nhóc em dạo này ở nhà, thế nên buổi sáng cả hai không còn ở một mình, mà Soobin thì cũng không kiếm cớ sang phòng Yeonjun mãi được. 

Mối quan hệ của cả hai tạm thời chỉ dừng lại ở những cái chạm tay vội vã, những buổi hẹn hò chóng vánh nơi cầu thang thoát hiểm. Thật kì lạ, có đôi lúc Yeonjun suy nghĩ, anh và Soobin đến với nhau khi trái tim của cả hai vẫn còn sứt mẻ, cũng không thể hẹn hò công khai như người yêu bình thường, nhưng Yeonjun lại có cảm giác rằng mình chưa bao giờ thấy hạnh phúc như vậy. 

Yeonjun đột nhiên nghĩ, nếu cứ thế này mãi cũng rất tốt, khi anh hôn Soobin nơi một góc cầu thang vắng người, khi hầu hết nhân viên công ty đã đi về hết, và không gian xung quanh chỉ còn lại hai người. Trong ánh đèn u u, và không gian có phần khép kín thế này, Yeonjun tự dưng lại có ảo giác rằng thế gian này chỉ có mỗi bọn họ mà thôi. 

Khi Yeonjun mở mắt ra, đôi mắt của Soobin nhìn anh đầy trìu mến. “Em thật sự không muốn đi lên chút nào.”

Yeonjun bật cười. Ban nãy, anh kiếm cớ bảo mình và Soobin sẽ đi mua nước uống và đồ ăn vặt cho cả đám vì hôm nay lại phải tập khuya, thế nhưng lúc trở về thì Soobin lại nghĩ rằng cả hai có thể cho bọn nhỏ chờ thêm một chút.  Vì cả hai cứ lưu luyến nhau mãi, nên dù cửa hàng tiện lợi thì ngay dưới công ty, nhưng bọn nhỏ nãy giờ chờ chắc cũng phải hai mươi phút rồi. 

Yeonjun đập vào ngực cậu một cái. “Đi lên! Để em út mắng cho thì còn thể thống gì nữa.”

Soobin xụ mặt xuống, không biết nghĩ cái gì, lại giương mắt lên như cún con mà nài nỉ.

“Hyung, hôn một cái nữa được không?”

“Nãy giờ mười cái rồi!”

“Nhưng người ta vẫn muốn thêm mười cái nữa!”

“Sao em vừa mới kêu một cái xong?”

“Thế một cái thì được đúng không?” Gương mặt cún con tức khắc biến thành một nụ cười gian xảo. Nhưng có thế thôi mà Choi Yeonjun cũng phải buông vũ khí đầu hàng. Anh lầm bầm, “Một cái nữa thôi đấy”, trước khi cảm giác nụ cười thỏa mãn của cậu người yêu nở trên môi mình. 

Thôi thì tuổi trẻ mà, ngại gì mà không ngu ngốc liều lĩnh lấy một lần. 

(Hoặc là mười lần.)

Yeonjun thật sự nghĩ thế đấy, trước khi giọng nhóc con Taehyun như sét đánh ngang tai vang lên.

“Các anh đang làm gì đấy?”

Kang Taehyun vốn dĩ chỉ định xuống tầng dưới đi vệ sinh, chờ thang máy thì lâu nên đi thang bộ, không biết số đen kiểu gì mà bắt gặp hai ông anh của nhóc làm chuyện thân mật… vượt mức tình cảm bạn bè với nhau. Vừa thốt lên xong lại có xúc động muốn bịt miệng mình lại, cứ giả vờ như không thấy có phải tốt hơn không, giờ nhìn hai người đó cuống quýt như cháy nhà rồi kìa.

Rốt cuộc Yeonjun phải nhắn cho hai đứa còn lại một cái tin, bảo là máy tính tiền ở cửa hàng bị hư, hai đứa chờ một lúc. Xong rồi ngay tại đó phải kéo nhóc em lại, tìm lời mà giải thích chuyện nó vừa thấy là như thế nào. Mà Soobin gãi đến sứt cả da đầu vẫn không biết bây giờ mà bảo “bọn anh chỉ là bạn thôi” thì có sỉ nhục trí thông minh của nhóc em quá không?

Câu trả lời là có. Taehyun nhìn hai ông anh bày ra cái mặt lúng túng khó xử như thế, chỉ biết thở dài.

“Các anh yêu nhau à?”

Soobin liếc sang phía Yeonjun, phân vân không biết trả lời thế nào. Trả lời không thì cũng không đúng mà trả lời đúng thì cũng không phải, làm sao giải thích quan hệ của cả hai cho nhóc con này hiểu đây. Mặt khác, Soobin cũng không biết Yeonjun có muốn công khai mối quan hệ của cả hai với mấy nhóc em không nữa.

“Hai bọn anh đang quen nhau.”

Yeonjun rốt cuộc thay Soobin trả lời. Chính anh cũng thấy ngạc nhiên vì không ngờ giọng điệu của mình có thể bình thản như vậy. Trước kia, Yeonjun không ít lần tưởng tượng một ngày nào đó mối quan hệ của anh và Soobin bị người khác phát hiện thì mình sẽ cảm thấy thế nào, liệu anh có sợ hãi đến mức buông tay Soobin hay không. 

Đến khi mọi chuyện xảy ra, Yeonjun mới biết rằng hóa ra mình vẫn có thể bình tĩnh mà thừa nhận.

Soobin từ đầu đến cuối vẫn không buông tay anh ra, mơ hồ cảm thấy bàn tay người kia có run nhè nhẹ. Cậu bước thêm một bước, khẽ kéo Yeonjun ra sau mình, biến bản thân mình thành một bức tường ngăn cách Yeonjun và Taehyun, xoa nhẹ vào mu bàn tay anh, nhẹ giọng nói với Taehyun. Taehyun trông cái cảnh đó mà tự dưng tổn thương kinh khủng, ai nói gì bồ anh đâu mà bảo vệ thấy ghê vậy.

“Anh xin lỗi đã giấu mấy đứa. Taehyun không giận tụi anh chứ?”

Taehyun lắc đầu. “Em chỉ hơi bất ngờ một chút.” Nó đánh mắt ra chỗ khác, nói chứ nhìn hai ông vậy cũng ngại chết đi được. “Cầu thang nhiều người tới lui lắm. Mấy anh cẩn thận.”

“Bọn anh biết rồi. Anh xin lỗi, đáng lẽ anh nên cẩn thận hơn.”

Taehyun cười cười: “Đừng lo em không nói cho ai nghe đâu.” Soobin thở phào, cảm giác Yeonjun phía sau mình cũng hơi thả lỏng một chút. Taehyun nhìn cả hai ông anh, nhớ lại thái độ cả hai đối với nhau dạo này, tự mắng mình sao không phát hiện ra sớm hơn chứ. 

Thế là Yeonjun với Soobin đi hai về ba, quyết định leo thang bộ để cả ba bình tĩnh lại đôi chút. Gần tới nơi rồi, đột nhiên Taehyun lại lên tiếng.

“Chuyện này, hai anh cho em nuôi rắn nhé.”

Cả hai đồng loạt xoay lại nhìn nhóc em, làm Taehyun bối rối đến mức lắp ba lắp bắp. “Không phải em uy hiếp các anh đâu. Hai anh không đồng ý thì em vẫn sẽ giữ bí mật giúp hai anh thôi. Chẳng qua là em đã thuyết phục được anh Beomgyu đồng ý đến 51% rồi. Hai anh có thể suy nghĩ lại giúp em không?”

Yeonjun thiếu điều ôm bụng cười như điên, còn mặt Soobin thì méo xẹo. 51% của nhóc lại to quá cơ...

Chuyện kể ra thì dài, nhưng rốt cuộc là một hôm nọ, nhóc con Taehyun rốt cuộc cũng được hoàn thành tâm nguyện rước một em rắn ngô sơ sinh về nhà, vì da em có vân đỏ như màu thịt cua, thế nên Taehyun gọi em là Anh Đào. 

Vì Anh Đào còn bé, màu sắc cũng đáng yêu, nên Soobin và Beomgyu cũng không thấy sợ như từng tưởng tượng. Soobin có nhìn Anh Đào một chút mỗi khi sang phòng của hai đứa út, còn Beomgyu thì bảo khi nào hết sợ khoảng 99.99% thì cậu sẽ sang chào. Dù vậy, mỗi lần Soobin và Beomgyu nghĩ về chuyện này với nhau đều đồng loạt thở dài, sao nhóc con này không thể mê gấu bông như út Kai nhỉ? 

Bình thường thì không sao, mỗi lần Soobin nhỡ vào phòng mà thấy nhóc em đang cho cục cưng của nó ăn hay đang cầm nó trên tay mà chơi đùa, cậu chỉ muốn tống cái con của nợ nó đi càng sớm càng tốt.

Mấy lần như thế, Yeonjun đành phải dỗ dành. 

“It will be allright allright allright.”

Ngoài ra thì mọi thứ không có gì thay đổi quá nhiều, ngoại trừ việc có thêm một người biết được bí mật của bọn họ. Lâu lâu Taehyun sẽ nhìn Yeonjun với Soobin rồi cười cười kiểu em biết hết rồi nhé, không thì làm một vẻ mặt hết chịu nổi mỗi khi Yeonjun tán tỉnh Soobin. Nhưng Yeonjun đã không còn cảm giác lo sợ nhiều như lúc trước nữa.

Có lẽ thế, rằng mọi việc sẽ ổn thôi.


	4. where do broken hearts go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giống như mùi nước xả vải mới trên ga giường sau một ngày dài, như mùi thức ăn trong bếp mỗi buổi sáng, như mỗi lần Yeonjun về thăm gia đình, ngủ trong căn phòng ngày bé của mình, và hít vào mùi hương quen thuộc mà khi đi xa anh luôn nhớ.

Kai không biết nhóc nên phản ứng thế nào khi Soobin bảo rằng anh và Yeonjun hyung đang quen nhau. 

Không phải khi không mà Soobin và Kai được người khác gọi là hai cục kẹo cao su, kể từ lần đầu gặp nhau, Soobin đã dính lấy Kai không rời, đến nỗi nhóc còn tự hỏi không biết anh này cứ bám lấy mình thế này không biết có ý đồ gì không. Về sau thì nhóc thấy ông anh này tuy đôi lúc có hơi cù lần, nhưng lại rất tình cảm, và khoảng thời gian khó khăn khi còn là thực tập sinh khiến nhóc xem Soobin chẳng khác nào anh trai ruột thịt của mình cả. Bao năm luyện tập bên nhau, Kai không đếm được bao nhiêu lần nhóc cùng Soobin trò chuyện trong phòng tập, rồi ngủ lại cùng nhau ở đó đến sáng. Thành thật mà nói, Soobin ban đầu tạo cho người khác cảm giác hơi ngốc, nhưng anh từ xưa vẫn là người chăm sóc cho cậu nhiều nhất. Dần dần, cậu chứng kiến anh từ từ bước khỏi vỏ ốc của mình, trở thành chỗ dựa cho tất cả những người khác. Không cần đợi đến khi Soobin là đội trưởng, từ lâu Kai đã biết Soobin có khả năng khơi dậy những điều tốt đẹp từ sâu trong mỗi người. Và cũng tự nhiên thôi, Kai không mấy ngạc nhiên khi trừ Soobin ra thì bốn người còn lại đều chọn anh làm đội trưởng của mình.

Nếu có thể, Kai sẽ vỗ ngực bảo với tất cả mọi người anh đội trưởng xịn nhất thế giới này là kẹo cao su của em đó, anh ấy cưng em nhất, mặc dù nhóc biết như thế thì trẻ con đến chết đi được.

Kai không có anh trai, nhóc nghĩ mình cũng sẽ cảm thấy thật kì quặc khi một ngày nọ chị và em gái nhóc có người yêu, nhưng nhóc chưa từng nghĩ rằng khi anh Soobin của nhóc bảo rằng anh đang yêu anh Yeonjun (có lẽ là) cũng của nhóc nốt, Kai vậy mà cũng có cảm giác hụt hẫng và ghen tị đến kì lạ. 

Đều là anh của Kai hết cả mà, Kai cũng không hiểu sao bản thân mình lại buồn vô cớ như vậy.

Soobin hẳn là đã nhận ra Kai có gì đó không ổn, nét lo lắng hiện rõ trên mặt anh, anh thở dài, nắm lấy tay nhóc em.

“Nè, anh biết anh giấu nhóc là chuyện không đúng. Đột ngột thế này nếu nhóc không chấp nhận được anh với anh ấy thì cũng không sao đâu, anh biết cái gì cũng cần có thời gian mà. Nhưng mà nếu như có buồn hay giận gì giận anh được không? Đừng giận Yeonjun hyung nha.”

Lạy trời lạy phật, Kai có nghĩ thế đâu, cậu làm sao mà không chấp nhận chuyện hai người này yêu nhau được chứ, ít nhất là không giống như những gì Soobin đang suy nghĩ trong đầu kia. Trong tâm trí cậu, Yeonjun và Soobin là anh cả và anh thứ, mà ông anh thứ này từ nhỏ đã cưng chiều Kai hết mực, thế nên em út là nhóc đây tự dưng lại thấy ghen tị khi phải san sẻ tình cảm của các anh. Mặc dù rất là vô lí, nhưng Kai vẫn không làm sao để bảo bản thân không buồn được.

Cái ông này, Kai làm sao nói với anh rằng nhóc cảm thấy bị ra rìa được chứ…

Khó quá đi mất. Kai ngước lên nhìn anh, tự dưng nhớ đến dạo này, hai người đó đúng là lúc nào cũng kè kè bên nhau, lúc cả đám ăn chung Yeonjun hyung cứ hay nhường đồ anh ấy thích cho Soobin hyung, Soobin hyung còn lấy tay lau nước sốt dính trên miệng Yeonjun hyung nữa. Càng nghĩ, Kai tự dưng lại càng thấy tủi thân, hai người quen nhau lâu đến như vậy, thế mà lại giấu em…

Sau cái lần bị Taehyun bắt gặp, Soobin đã bảo với Yeonjun rằng cậu muốn kể chuyện này với mọi người trong nhóm nghe, không biết chuyện tương lai thế nào, nhưng cùng là thành viên trong nhóm, Soobin không muốn giữ bí mật với ba đứa nhỏ. 

Soobin đã dự trù hết thảy các trường hợp khả dĩ, bao gồm cả việc nhóc em không chấp nhận được, cậu cũng đã chuẩn bị sẵn tâm lí mà giãi bày với nhóc rồi. Và dẫu mối quan hệ này rõ ràng là rất ích kỉ, nếu một ngày nào đó cả hai thật sự không thể vượt qua mọi thử thách mà dừng lại, việc này nhất định sẽ ảnh hưởng rất nhiều tới nhóm, và với vai trò đội trưởng, đáng lẽ ra Soobin nên đặt lợi ích nhóm lên hàng đầu hơn cả ham muốn cá nhân của mình. 

Nhưng mà, Soobin thật sự muốn tham lam một lần. 

Soobin đã tưởng tượng rất nhiều cảnh có thể xảy ra, bao gồm cả cảnh nhóc em gào lên, bảo rằng sao cậu có thể ích kỉ đến như vậy, nhưng Soobin chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc nhóc em mà cậu yêu thương nhất lại ôm chầm lấy mình mà òa khóc nức nở. 

Giống như rất nhiều lần trước, chỉ cần cậu nhóc trước mặt rơi nước mắt, tim Soobin liền thắt lại.

Soobin ôm ghì lấy Kai, thủ thỉ vào tai nhóc. “Anh xin lỗi em. Anh biết rằng anh rất ích kỉ, nhưng mà anh rất thích Yeonjun hyung. Trước giờ anh chưa từng thích ai đến như vậy. Anh muốn chăm sóc cho anh ấy, mỗi sáng thức dậy đều nhìn thấy anh ấy, muốn nắm tay anh ấy khi đi dạo, anh ấy muốn ăn gì anh cũng muốn mua cho anh ấy. Khi anh ấy buồn anh cũng sẽ rất đau lòng.”

Soobin không ngờ thế mà Kai lại càng khóc to hơn. Lòng cậu nặng trĩu, chỉ biết vụng về vuốt ve tấm lưng của cậu em.

“Anh xin lỗi mà, là lỗi của anh hết. Kai có giận thì giận anh thôi được không?”

Nghe thế, Kai lại bực bội cắn lên vai anh Soobin của nhóc một nhát, làm anh xuýt xoa hít vào, nhưng vẫn không dám buông nhóc ra.

“Ai mà thèm giận ông…” Một lúc sau, Kai mới nghèn nghẹn lên tiếng.

“Không giận thiệt?”

“Không…”

“Thế sao lại khóc?”

Huening Kai nhịn không được mà lại đánh lên lưng anh một cái. Cái ông anh ngốc này, người ta đã nín rồi, hỏi như thế chẳng khác nào lại kêu “Sao không khóc nữa hả em?” Nước mắt đã ngưng cứ thế nào chực trào ra, nhóc chùi nước mắt lên áo Soobin, sau lại tức quá muốn đẩy anh ra, thế mà đẩy không được.

Soobin ôm nhóc em đang giãy dụa trong tay, lòng đã rối như tơ vò, tự dưng nhìn về phía trước, cậu càng thấy tim mình như tan nát. 

Yeonjun bảo rằng anh sợ phải đối mặt, nên Soobin bảo anh tránh mặt đi, để mình nói chuyện với mấy nhóc em. Thế mà bây giờ anh lại đứng đây, mắt đỏ hoe như sắp khóc. 

Kai bỗng dưng thấy vòng tay quanh người mình không còn siết chặt, quay lưng lại, Yeonjun hyung của nhóc đang đứng đó. Vừa chạm mắt với Kai, nước mắt của Yeonjun đã rơi xuống, nhóc hoảng hồn, vội vã buông Soobin ra mà chạy lại ôm Yeonjun hyung của nhóc.

“Kai đừng có ghét hai anh nha.”

“Em không có ghét hai anh đâu, thật đó.”

“...”

“Nhưng mà, sau này hai người còn thương em nữa không?”

Soobin nhìn hai anh em ôm nhau nước mắt nước mũi tèm lem, nhịn không được bật cười: “Lại tào lao gì đấy?”

“Anh vẫn thương em đúng không?”

Soobin suýt chút nữa buộc miệng hỏi ngược: “Em bị ngốc à?” Thế nhưng nghĩ không khí thế này nói vậy thì lại không phù hợp lắm, nhìn hai ông con trai mét tám đứng đó sụt sùi, không hiểu sao lại thấy lòng mềm nhũn.

“Thương chứ, anh lúc nào cũng thương Huening của anh hết. Em muốn bao nhiêu gấu bông anh cũng sẽ mua cho em.”

Kai nghe xong, cũng tự thấy mình lo lắng chuyện thật nhảm nhí, nhưng mà vẫn không sao khống chế được cảm xúc của mình, chỉ có thể để yên cho Yeonjun ôm lấy nhóc đến khi bình tĩnh lại.

Soobin nhìn Yeonjun đưa Kai vào phòng, thầm lo lắng không biết tới phiên Beomgyu thì nhóc con kia sẽ phản ứng kiểu gì nữa đây.

Trái với suy nghĩ của Soobin và Yeonjun, Beomgyu đón nhận thông tin này rất bình thản, cậu chỉ nhún vai.

“Em biết lâu rồi, hai người lộ gần chết.”

Lần này thì không chỉ mỗi Soobin mà Yeonjun cũng đi nói chuyện với Beomgyu, sau khi kể với Kai thì cả hai quyết định là cùng nhau nói thì sẽ tốt hơn. Cơ mà Beomgyu bình thản thế này thật khác với tưởng tượng của cả hai, làm cho cả Yeonjun lẫn Soobin trong phút chốc đều câm nín không biết nói gì.

Beomgyu cười: “Đối xử với nhau tốt vào. Em mà biết ai ăn hiếp người kia thì em không tha cho đâu. Mà đừng có hôn nhau trước mặt em đấy, em nói trước.”

“Anh hôn Yeonjun hyung trước mặt em hồi nào?” Soobin phản đối.

“Anh không có.” Beomgyu liếc sang phía Yeonjun. “Tui nói anh đó.”

Thế là Yeonjun xấu hổ cúi gằm mặt xuống. “Anh biết rồi.”

“Không sao.” Soobin dõng dạc tuyên bố. “Khi không có tụi nhỏ em sẽ hôn bù cho.” Rốt cuộc lại bị cả Yeonjun lẫn Beomgyu đấm cho.

\--

Loạn hết cả một buổi sáng, rốt cuộc đến tối hôm đó Yeonjun và Soobin cũng được ở một mình. Khi Yeonjun tắm xong về phòng mình, Soobin đã ở đó từ bao giờ, ngồi trên ghế, hình như là đang chơi game trên điện thoại. Nghe tiếng Yeonjun đi vào, cậu nheo mắt cười, hai lúm đồng tiền lộ ra.

“Anh, xong rồi à?”

Sau một ngày điên rồ, Yeonjun có cảm giác dây thần kinh cảm xúc của mình đã bị kéo căng mà đi qua đủ thứ cung bậc. Giờ phút này đây, nhìn hình ảnh quen thuộc của người nọ, bao nhiêu sự căng cứng dồn nén kia liền lập tức tan biến.

Nếu phải diễn tả thứ cảm xúc này, Yeonjun sẽ bảo sự hiện diện của Soobin giống như mùi nước xả vải mới trên ga giường sau một ngày dài, như mùi thức ăn trong bếp mỗi buổi sáng, như mỗi lần Yeonjun về thăm gia đình, ngủ trong căn phòng ngày bé của mình, và hít vào mùi hương quen thuộc mà khi đi xa anh luôn nhớ.

Giống như Yeonjun đã thấy cảnh tượng trước mắt này hàng nghìn lần rồi, khi anh tìm thấy Soobin, cậu đã ở sẵn đó như đã chờ anh từ rất lâu rồi, ngước lên nhìn anh nở một nụ cười ngoan ngoãn.

Soobin mang lại cảm giác giống như là nhà.

“Anh sao thế? Vẫn còn lo lắng gì à?”

“Không có, mọi chuyện suôn sẻ hơn anh nghĩ, chỉ không ngờ Kai bé lại khóc dữ quá.”

“Đúng đó, làm em cũng sợ chết đi được.”

Theo kế hoạch ban đầu của bọn họ, Yeonjun vốn dĩ định tránh mặt hẳn, để một mình Soobin nói chuyện với Kai, nhưng anh vẫn không kiềm được mà tránh vào một góc mà nghe lén hai người kia, rốt cuộc lại nghe được những lời mà anh không ngờ tới. Yeonjun nhìn cậu trai trước mặt, trong lòng anh vẫn còn ngổn ngang với những lời mình vô tình nghe được, tự dưng nhớ lại cái cách hai người bọn họ bắt đầu như thế nào. 

Giống như một thỏa thuận ngầm, kể từ đêm hôm đó thì họ không bao giờ nhắc về người kia của đối phương nữa. 

Nói đúng hơn là, sau khi xác lập quan hệ, Soobin không bao giờ nhắc lại về người yêu cũ của Yeonjun nữa. Không phải là Yeonjun muốn phàn nàn gì, anh còn mừng vì Soobin không nhắc đến chuyện cũ của anh nữa. Nhưng thành thật mà nói, Yeonjun có hơi bất ngờ khi Soobin biết đến mối quan hệ của anh và người kia. Anh từng nghĩ mình đã rất kín đáo, và lúc ấy thì anh và Soobin không quá thân thiết, nên anh không nghĩ cậu lại biết được chuyện mà anh ngỡ mình đã giấu thật kĩ đến thế này.

Ngược lại, có một lần, Yeonjun hỏi Soobin rằng, người mà em đơn phương hồi đấy là ai thế, cậu chỉ cười rồi đưa ngón tay lên miệng.

“Bí mật. Không nói cho anh biết đâu.” 

Làm Yeonjun cảm thấy hơi ghen tị, chẳng hiểu người kia có gì tốt mà Soobin bảo vệ như vậy. Yeonjun bỗng dưng cảm thấy thật bất an, anh không biết gì về người kia của Soobin cả, trong khi Soobin có lẽ là người duy nhất chứng kiến mối tình đầu của anh từ đầu cho đến khi kết thúc. 

Thế mà bây giờ bọn họ lại là người yêu của nhau, nhỉ? Anh cố dằn lại thứ cảm xúc đố kị bên trong. Yeonjun đúng là không cần biết đến người kia làm gì, bọn họ đã hứa là cho nhau cơ hội, chỉ cần chú tâm đến hiện tại, và dành hết tâm tư cho nhau mà thôi. Như thế, biết đâu bọn họ sẽ thật sự vượt qua được chuyện cũ, và biết đâu đó, khi không còn ám ảnh bởi quá khứ, bọn họ có thể mạnh dạn đón nhận đoạn tình cảm mới này. 

Hai trái tim tan vỡ thế mà lại tìm thấy nhau, có khi nào sẽ chẳng bao giờ lành lại như ban đầu...

_“Soobin của anh tốt như vậy, sao có thể không thích em?”_

Giọng nói vang lên trong đầu Yeonjun mà anh không nhớ ra được là từ đâu.

Yeonjun cứ chìm trong suy nghĩ của mình, cho đến khi giọng nói trầm khẽ của Soobin vang lên, đánh thức anh khỏi dòng suy nghĩ miên man của mình.

“Nhìn gì thế? Lại đây với em nào.”

Soobin đưa tay ra, và Yeonjun nắm lấy, tự nhiên như thể đã quen từ rất lâu rồi.

“Lâu lắm rồi mới thấy anh khóc, làm em hoảng cả hồn.”

“Anh không có khóc!”

“Đúng rồi, anh không có khóc, mắt anh chỉ đỏ hoe thôi.”

“Em nhìn nhầm rồi, anh không có.”

“Rồi rồi không có, nghe anh tất.” Yeonjun thề mình vốn không phải là người ấu trĩ như thế đâu, nhưng anh biết Soobin sẽ không chê anh trẻ con. Rõ ràng là nhỏ tuổi hơn, nói chuyện với anh lại thích tỏ ra cái giọng cưng chiều như thế này. Yeonjun nghe xong cũng bật cười, không thèm đôi co với cậu nữa. Yeonjun cũng không thèm chấp vặt, dù không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng anh thích cái cảm giác được chiều chuộng thế này.

_Em có đối xử thế này với người kia không?_

“Soobin này.”

“...”

“Những lời em nói với Huening ấy.”

“Sao anh?”

_Em bảo rằng em thích anh ấy._ Yeonjun nghĩ thầm, từng câu chữ chẳng có cách nào thốt lên thành lời. _Có phải là thật không?_ “Nếu mua thêm gấu bông cho em ấy thì chúng ta phải tìm một cái kí túc xá lớn hơn mất thôi.”

_Em có thích anh không?_

Dưới ánh đèn phòng ngủ mờ mờ, vẻ mặt Soobin thoáng chút ngạc nhiên, như đang suy nghĩ gì đó, rồi cậu kéo anh lại, vòng tay quanh eo Yeonjun rồi ngước lên nhìn anh. 

“Hyung.”

Ở góc độ này, nhìn Soobin giống như một đứa trẻ đang mong chờ tình yêu thương vậy.

“Ừ, anh nghe.”

Giống như một đêm đông, Soobin nhìn anh, gương mặt đỏ hồng sau vài li rượu, nhưng ánh nhìn lại đầy tỉnh táo kiên định.

_“Em hôn anh được không?”_

_Thịch._

Yeonjun nghe tim mình hẫng một nhịp. 

“Anh có muốn hôm nào đi hẹn hò với em không?”


	5. if i lose myself tonight it will be by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trong lúc đó, đôi mắt Yeonjun sáng lên. “Anh đã có kế hoạch hết rồi. Anh muốn trở nên nổi tiếng, bán được hàng triệu bản, đi tour vòng quay thế giới, thắng Daesang, và trở thành nghệ sĩ có âm nhạc mang lại hi vọng cho người khác.”

Choi Soobin có cảm giác mình đang trải qua những ngày tháng buồn chán nhất của cuộc đời.

Trước hết phải kể đến buổi hẹn đầu tiên của cậu và anh Yeonjun đã đổ bể ngay từ trong trứng nước. Dịch bệnh bùng phát toàn cầu, để tránh lây nhiễm, công ty cấm không cho cả nhóm đi ra những nơi công cộng đông người, ngay cả lịch comeback cũng bị dời lại. Vốn dĩ sắp tới có rất nhiều thứ đáng để mong chờ, rốt cuộc trong phút chốc đều phải dời lại, làm cho tâm trạng đang bừng bừng khí thế của Soobin giống như một quả bóng bay bị xì hơi vậy.

Choi Soobin trời sinh tính hướng nội, sau khi làm đội trưởng của bốn thằng con trai hướng ngoại từ sáng đến tối hi hi ha ha không biết mệt thì cũng thay đổi bản thân dần dần chịu bước ra ngoài xã hội để tiếp xúc với loài người nhiều hơn. Sau khi nhận được lời đồng ý từ anh người yêu thì cậu rất hào hứng nghĩ buổi hẹn đầu tiên với Yeonjun sẽ dẫn anh đi đâu. Rốt cuộc kế hoạch đùng một phát đổ bể, lại thêm lịch comeback bị dời, có thể trong thời gian ngắn phải chuẩn bị cho cả hai lần comeback tiếp theo để kịp thời gian ra sản phẩm thế là liền trở lại trạng thái từ chối tiếp xúc với loài người. Có một thời gian không chỉ đi tập luyện với quay hình, hễ hết lịch là Soobin còn bị túm đi họp hành liên tục với bên quản lí, bận đến kinh người, về đến nhà đôi khi còn lăn ra ngủ quên ngoài phòng khách, may sao mấy lần được Yeonjun bắt gặp nên đưa về phòng.

Không khó để những người xung quanh nhận ra dạo này Soobin stress kinh khủng, giống như là không còn động lực gì cả. Cậu vẫn đi tập, đi quay bình thường, nhưng mỗi khi đèn camera tắt, hay giáo viên cho nghỉ giải lao mười phút là cậu lủi ra một góc ngồi một mình bấm điện thoại. Từ khi công khai quan hệ thì tối tối Soobin vẫn hay nhèo nhẽo Yeonjun cho sang phòng ngủ chung, nhưng dạo này thì về đến kí túc xá thì cậu lao đầu vào chơi game đến tối, trừ lên công ty với đi ăn thì không ló mặt ra đường, ngó qua trông rất ra dáng một công dân thực hiện nghiêm chỉnh giãn cách xã hội. 

Beomgyu đôi khi tỉnh dậy lúc nửa đêm, thấy màn hình máy tính vẫn đang bật còn ông anh kia đeo tai nghe gõ rầm rầm trên bàn phím, ánh đèn LED ánh lên làn da nhợt nhạt, trông không khác gì thây ma mà nổi da gà. Cậu lo lắng kể với Yeonjun, thế mà Yeonjun trông cũng bất lực y hệt. Áp lực từ chuyện comeback lại khiến cả hai cãi nhau nhiều chuyện vặt vãnh, mà Soobin một khi đã bướng thì lại bướng kinh khủng, ngay cả chuyện báo thức kêu sớm hơn giờ phải dậy cũng có thể cãi cọ.

Yeonjun không phải giận hay trách cậu, mà ngược lại, anh lo lắng nhiều hơn, mà Soobin như thế này lại giống cậu hồi mới vào công ty, có chuyện gì cũng thu mình vào, không chia sẻ với ai. Trên hết là ai cũng nhìn ra Soobin tâm trạng không tốt, nhưng hỏi đến thì cậu lại tránh né không nói về việc đó. Trước kia thì Yeonjun có thể lùi lại cho cậu không gian riêng, nhưng bây giờ thì anh không thể để mặc cho Soobin cứ mất tinh thần như thế này mãi. 

Hạ quyết tâm là thế, nhưng giờ thì không ai biết phải tách Soobin với cái laptop của cậu ra bằng cách nào. Beomgyu xúi rằng cứ tắt nguồn game của ảnh là được, nhưng Yeonjun thấy làm thế thì lại giống như mấy bạn gái dỗi hờn bạn trai không quan tâm đến mình thế nào. Đang bàn luận với nhau thì bỗng dưng nhóc con Taehyun đi ngang qua, nhóc nghe kế hoạch của hai ông anh lớn xong liền quay qua nhìn cả hai đầy khinh bỉ. “Hai ông bị điên à?”

Với cả Yeonjun nghĩ vấn đề không phải là chuyện Soobin chơi game, mà là cậu dùng việc ấy để tránh phải đối mặt với những thành viên trong nhóm về vấn đề của mình. Cái khó là làm sao để Soobin không trốn tránh và nói ra những lo lắng trong lòng mình thôi. 

Taehyun suy nghĩ một hồi, lại hếch mũi lên mà bảo: “Chuyện đó để cho em. Cái nhà này việc gì cũng đến tay em.”

Cả ba xúm lại lên kế hoạch, túm thêm nhóc Kai đang đi ngang qua họp gia đình. Đêm hôm đó, sau khi cả đám tan làm, Soobin bỗng dưng nhận được tin nhắn từ anh quản lí, bảo rằng cậu lên công ty gấp có việc cần. 

Soobin cũng vừa mới tắm rửa xong, định ngồi vào bàn định chơi game như thường lệ thì nhận được tin nhắn, thế là lại vội vàng chạy đi. 

Lên đến nơi, phòng tập nơi hẹn sáng đèn, nhưng lại không có ai, ngoại trừ Yeonjun đã ngồi sẵn đó, kế bên là hai ba bao đồ đạc lỉnh kỉnh. Thấy Soobin bước vào, anh vẫy tay, cười hiền lành.

“Lại đây nào, anh đói rồi.” 

Bạn trẻ Soobin thấy anh người yêu ngồi đó, liền biết mình bị lừa, nhưng nhìn nụ cười ngọt ngào kia của người ta thì không có cách nào giận cho được. Mà cũng không kịp phản đối gì đã bị anh kéo lên sân thượng của công ty, bảo là muốn hẹn hò, bày ra một đống đèn điện bảo Soobin thắp lên cho lãng mạn.

May mà trời đã vào xuân và ấm dần lên, không thì Soobin thật sự sẽ vì tình yêu mà bỏ mạng mất.

Cái con người kia miệng thì kêu đói, nhưng bắt Soobin phải thắp đủ hết đèn, xong lôi hai cái ghế một cái bàn không biết từ đâu ra, bày đồ ăn đã nguội ngắt từ khi nào lên, chụp hết bảy bảy bốn chín kiểu hình mới chịu động đũa. Bụng thì réo ầm lên.

“Anh chỉ cần gọi là em sẽ đến ngay mà, đâu cần phải nhờ anh quản lí.” Soobin gắp cho anh một miếng tokbokki.

“Như thế thì còn gì bất ngờ chứ? Anh sợ em lười đến mức bảo là gọi thức ăn đến kí túc xá, vốn dĩ là định kéo em ra đường cho em tiếp xúc với loài người, nhưng mà không được nên đành làm thế này thôi.”

Soobin đâu có ngốc đến mức không nhận ra ẩn ý trong lời của anh chứ.

“Em đâu có sao đâu.”

Yeonjun nhìn cái mặt ủ ê kia, không kiềm được mà thở dài. Anh biết Soobin buồn vì không đi hẹn hò được, nhưng buổi hẹn bị hủy kia chỉ là một phần lí do thôi, việc trì hoãn comeback khiến tất cả mọi người đều lo lắng, nhưng với Soobin thì có lẽ cậu còn có thêm rất nhiều áp lực nữa.

Yeonjun biết kiểu gì thằng kia cũng bướng, định gân cổ lên cãi, nhưng không hiểu là đói quá hay ăn vội thế nào mà nghẹn thức ăn ho khù khụ, ho đến chảy cả nước mắt. Soobin rót cho anh cốc nước, vừa bón vừa cảm thán.

“Sau này anh nhất định phải giàu nhé. Không thì em phải kiếm thật nhiều tiền, thế mới nuôi nổi anh.”

Yeonjun há miệng định cãi lại, nhưng cơn ho vẫn không dừng, bực quá không biết làm gì, thế là buông đũa nắm má thằng người yêu nhéo cho bõ ghét. Soobin nói vừa dứt câu đã bị anh sấn tới. Khoảng cách đột ngột thu hẹp làm cậu thấy hơi bất ngờ, rõ ràng là ngày nào cũng gặp nhau, vậy mà tự dưng có cảm giác lâu lắm rồi mới gần anh như vậy.

Soobin nghệt mặt ra, quên cả việc anh người yêu vẫn đang bẹo má mình, đến khi hai bên mặt bắt đầu đau mới nhớ ra là phải đẩy anh ra. Nhưng dù gì cậu cũng quen rồi, Yeonjun muốn nhéo thì cứ để anh nhéo cho đã vậy.

“Người ta đợi em đói gần chết, em còn nói nữa.” Yeonjun rốt cuộc cũng ho xong, nuốt hết đồ ăn trong miệng. “Đương nhiên là sau này anh sẽ giàu lên, rồi bao nuôi em. Em ăn cũng nhiều như anh, hai đứa mình mà ở với nhau chắc là tốn lắm.”

Soobin nghe tới đó liền mỉm cười, lấy khăn lau sốt trên miệng anh. Nhìn Yeonjun đang hớn hở nói thì ngừng lại chu môi ra cho cậu lau, tự dưng thấy vui vẻ.

Trong lúc đó, đôi mắt Yeonjun sáng lên. “Anh đã có kế hoạch hết rồi. Anh muốn trở nên nổi tiếng, bán được hàng triệu bản, đi tour vòng quay thế giới, thắng Daesang, và trở thành nghệ sĩ có âm nhạc mang lại hi vọng cho người khác.” 

Trên sân thượng vắng lặng, Soobin có cảm giác tai mình ù đi vì tiếng gió thổi, nhưng những lời của Yeonjun cậu lại nghe được rất rõ ràng. Có cảm giác cậu đã quay ngược lại thời gian năm năm trước, gặp gỡ một Choi Yeonjun mười sáu tuổi, ưu tú đến sáng chói. Soobin đã dõi theo Yeonjun đó hàng năm trời, đến nỗi khi biết được bản thân mình có thể sánh bước cùng Yeonjun đó, cậu cứ ngỡ rằng mình đang nằm mơ.

“Anh sẽ làm được mà.” Soobin vuốt lại mái tóc đã bị gió thổi tung của Yeonjun. “Em luôn có lòng tin ở anh.”

Yeonjun nhìn Soobin thật lâu, cuối cùng, anh buông một câu nhẹ hẫng. 

“Anh không làm được.”

“Tại sao?”

“Anh không làm được nếu không có đội trưởng của anh. Một mình anh không thể đạt hết những thứ đó, mà có đạt được cũng không có ý nghĩa. Anh quyết định rồi, tụi mình phải đi cùng nhau. Tụi mình sẽ ca hát cho đến già, trở thành ca sĩ bán được triệu bản, đi tour vòng quanh thế giới này, chắc là sẽ vui lắm. Tụi mình có thể là nhóm đầu tiên tổ chức concert trên Mặt Trăng, và phá đảo cả vũ trụ. Và Daesang nữa, em nghĩ tụi mình có đạt được Daesang không?”

Đầu Soobin trống rỗng, giống như có gì đó vừa vỡ lẽ ra trong cậu. 

“Trả lời đi, nhưng anh chỉ chấp nhận một câu trả lời thôi đó.”

Choi Yeonjun xuất sắc, xán lạn, bảo rằng anh ấy muốn cùng Choi Soobin phá đảo vũ trụ này với mình.

Nghe qua thì rất hoang đường, nhưng Yeonjun nói cứ như đó là việc rất hiển nhiên.

“Có chứ, hyung.” Tay Soobin tìm đến tay anh, siết chặt, rồi không buông ra nữa. “Em sẽ đảm bảo tụi mình sẽ làm được tất cả những cái đó, kể cả Daesang.” 

“Tự tin quá nhỉ?” Yeonjun bật cười. “Nhưng ngay cả không như thế thì anh vẫn muốn cùng mấy đứa ca hát cho đến già, tới khi nào không còn sức nữa thì thôi.”

“Em là đội trưởng của TXT, DNA của em có sẵn sự tự tin rồi.” Soobin cười theo anh, tiếng cười giòn tan vang khắp cả sân thượng. 

“Em xin lỗi. Đội trưởng mà lại làm mọi người lo thế này. Không biết tại sao nhưng lần nào tụi mình comeback cũng bị dời, tự dưng em cảm thấy lo lắng.”

“Đội trưởng thì sao? Vẫn là em của anh thôi. Anh giận là giận em không chia sẻ cảm xúc với mọi người. Anh lớn nhất, có gì cũng phải nói cho anh nghe. Tên nhóm của tụi mình là Tomorrow by Together mà, có chuyện gì cũng phải cùng nhau vượt qua chứ. Mấy hôm nay Soobin của anh buồn, nên anh cũng không vui.”

Soobin giật mình ngước lên, Yeonjun thấy cậu chỉ nhìn mà không trả lời, lại nghiêng đầu hỏi.

“Sao thế?”

“Anh vừa nói gì đấy?”

“Anh vừa nói gì?” Câu hỏi đột ngột làm Yeonjun ngớ cả người, cứ tưởng mình vừa nói gì sai. “Anh nói là anh lớn nhất, có gì cũng phải kể anh nghe.”

“Sau đó kìa.”

“Anh nói là em buồn nên anh cũng không vui.”

“Không phải, trước đó nữa.”

Yeonjun đột nhiên thấy buồn cười, sao nhóc con này đáng yêu quá đi.

“Soobin của anh.”

Lúc này Soobin mới nhoẻn cười, lặp lại lời nói của ai kia: “Nói nhiều lên, em thích nghe.”

Yeonjun gắp một miếng tobokki nhét vào miệng Soobin. 

“Nhà em bán bánh tráng à? Lật mặt nhanh thế?”

“Không có, nhà em bán rượu, nên anh mới say em.”

“Chán quá đi, không biết chừng nào mới được đi hẹn hò.” Thằng nào đó ăn no ấm bụng được dỗ dành xong lại được voi đòi Hai Bà Trưng lăn ra dụi vào lòng anh người yêu mà làm nũng.

“Ý kiến cái gì? Em không thích buổi hẹn hò bất ngờ này của anh sao?”

“Thế này đâu có giống hẹn hò đâu…” 

“Sao lại không giống?” 

“Giống chỗ nào? Ngày nào tụi mình chẳng gặp nhau ở công ty.”

“Đừng nói là anh phải dẫn em đi nhà hàng năm sao ăn tối dưới ánh nến thì mới gọi là hẹn hò nha?”

“Đúng đó! Anh bảo anh bao nuôi tôi rồi bây giờ lại nuốt lời là sao?”

“Không nha, đứng trước tiền bạc thì em là hyung lớn. Cuộc đời sau này của anh trông cậy ở em đó.” Yeonjun cười rộ lên, đẹp hơn bất cứ gì Soobin từng trông thấy.

Có lẽ Yeonjun cũng không nhận ra đâu, nhưng cả tối hôm nay khi anh nói về mình và cậu, anh đều nói về một tương lai nào đó thật xa lắm, xa hơn cả những tương lai mà Soobin có thể tưởng tượng cho TXT nữa. Cũng thật buồn cười, vì dẫu Soobin là người bắt đầu mối quan hệ kì lạ này, cậu chưa từng có gan nghĩ tới.

Thôi thì cứ cho là do Soobin sợ đi, sợ rằng một ngày tỉnh dậy, mọi thứ trước mắt sẽ giống như một giấc mơ mà biến mất. Đến lúc đó, Yeonjun bỗng dưng nhận ra anh chẳng có chút cảm xúc nào với Soobin cả, hoặc chẳng thể xem cậu hơn một người em trai.

_ Ít nhất thì, đến bây giờ anh vẫn đang nắm lấy tay em, anh nhỉ? _

\--

Và như một nhà hiền triết đã nói: “Sức mạnh tập thể biến giấc mơ thành hiện thực.” Lịch comeback của cả nhóm được xác nhận, thanh niên đội trưởng sau những ngày buồn ủ ê bỗng dưng lấy lại tinh thần phấn chấn hẳn ra. Quá trình chuẩn bị nhiều trắc trở cũng dần đi đến hồi kết.

“Taehyun ơi, đi dạo cùng anh được không?” Tin nhắn của Soobin gửi Taehyun.

“Kai ơi tự dưng bị ông trưởng nhóm gọi đi nói chuyện riêng. Có khi nào bị ổng la không T--T” Tin nhắn của Taehyun gửi Kai.

“Hôm bữa bồ anh với em có nói chuyện với nhau, ổng không sao rồi, còn an ủi ngược lại em.” Tin nhắn của Beomgyu gửi Yeonjun.

“Taehyun ơi muốn ăn gì anh khao.” Tin nhắn của Yeonjun gửi Taehyun.

“Em với Taehyunie mỗi đứa một phần chân gà nhé nha anh ơi >3<” Tin nhắn của Kai gửi Yeonjun.

“Nhóc bảo với ông già kia là cho anh một phần mì trộn nhé anh không ăn được chân gà.” Tin nhắn của Beomgyu gửi Kai. 

“May quá không bị la mày ạ. Nhưng tự dưng thấy ổng ngầu quá có nên đập chậu cướp bông hông?” Tin nhắn của Taehyun gửi nhầm vào group chat.

Choi Yeonjun đã xem.


	6. yesterday i saw a lion kiss a deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giống như trong lúc Yeonjun không để ý, cậu bé ngày nào đã vụt lớn thành một thiếu niên cứng cáp và mạnh mẽ hơn rất nhiều, vẻ rụt rè lo sợ ngày nào dần biến mất, chỉ còn lưu dấu lại trên nụ cười còn đôi chút ngượng ngùng. Yeonjun không biết gì đã thay đổi, làm nên dáng vẻ tự tin và và vững chãi này, nhưng nhất thời anh chưa thể quen được.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: đừng đặt nặng các mốc thời gian trong truyện quá T_T (vì chắc không đúng đâu), và yeah chapter dài nhất kể từ khi mình bắt đầu viết fic này…

Có một ngày, Soobin bỗng dưng mơ về một chuyện cũ. 

Soobin tự nhận bản thân là người đa cảm, hay để tâm quá mức đến lời nói và hành động của người khác. Tuy nhiên, nói như thế không có nghĩa là Soobin để vào lòng lời nói của tất cả mọi người, cậu không hay bận tâm đến những lời dèm pha hay khinh ghét từ những kẻ vô danh trên mạng, tính hướng nội khiến cậu vừa lịch sự vừa khách sáo quá mức với người xa lạ; thế nhưng lại có khả năng ghi nhớ chuyện về những người bên cạnh một cách tỉ mỉ rõ ràng.

Soobin cảm thấy mình giống với Beomgyu ở điểm này, dẫu Beomgyu có lẽ là người trái ngược nhất với Soobin mà cậu từng biết. Soobin sẽ không đời nào để Beomgyu gọi cậu là bạn ngang vai vế với mình, nhưng có đôi lúc Soobin cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì khoảng cách giữa cả hai chỉ là ba tháng, và Beomgyu với Soobin có một sự ăn ý đôi khi chẳng dùng đến nhiều lời. 

Giống như lúc này, sau khi Soobin bật dậy, nghe tim mình nện từng cơn trong lồng ngực, mặt không biết từ khi nào đã ướt đẫm nước mắt. Cậu nhận ra mình vẫn đang ở trong phòng kí túc xá, trời có lẽ vẫn còn chưa sáng hẳn, Soobin nhìn vào khoảng tối mờ mờ trong ánh đèn ngủ trước mặt trong khi lấy lại nhịp thở. Lúc này mảnh chăn trong tay cậu đã bị nắm đến nhăn nhúm, ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Beomgyu không biết dậy từ lúc nào, đang ngồi bên giường Soobin với ánh mắt đầy lo lắng. 

Beomgyu không lên tiếng, chỉ nhẹ nhàng vuốt lưng cho Soobin, giống như cái cách Soobin từng làm với cậu khi cả hai còn là thực tập sinh. Khi đó, có một khoảng thời gian Beomgyu âu lo đến mức chỉ một chuyện không suôn sẻ cũng có thể bật khóc. Có những chuyện Soobin hiểu được, như chuyện Beomgyu phải nỗ lực như thế nào để có thể bắt kịp mọi người, cũng có những chuyện cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ hoàn toàn hiểu được, như cái cảm giác cô độc của Beomgyu. Lúc đó, Soobin cũng không nhiều lời, chỉ dùng sự hiện diện của bản thân khiến đứa em mới quen thân này dần bình tĩnh lại.

Beomgyu hiện tại cũng không nói gì, chỉ nhè nhẹ xoa dọc theo sống lưng Soobin, cho đến khi nhịp thở của cậu dần chậm lại. Nhưng Soobin biết, Beomgyu sẽ không để yên nếu không biết được rốt cuộc Soobin có chuyện gì, hay là mơ thấy gì. Hoàn cảnh đảo ngược thế này thế mà lại làm Soobin muốn phì cười, không ngờ cậu em này lại bắt chước mình y hệt lúc ấy.

“Anh không sao.” Soobin xoa đầu cậu em. “Mơ thấy chuyện không vui hồi trước thôi.”

Trong bóng đèn nhá nhem, Beomgyu ném cho Soobin một ánh nhìn nghi ngờ. Nhưng chuyện tốt là Beomgyu quyết định để yên cho cậu chứ không hỏi gặng. Soobin ném trả lại Beomgyu một câu nửa chọc ngoáy, nửa biết ơn, sau đó lại lần nữa ngả đầu xuống gối. Thế nhưng, lần này cậu không ngủ lại nữa.

\--

Yeonjun choàng tỉnh khi cảm thấy có gì đó phủ lên người mình, khi mở mắt, anh thấy Soobin đang khom lưng đứng trước mặt, tay cầm một tấm chăn mỏng. Cậu vẫn còn mặc trang phục khi quay hình, mặt vẫn còn nguyên lớp trang điểm. Trông bộ dạng Soobin có lẽ là vừa kết thúc phân cảnh của mình xong, thấy anh ngủ quên nên lại đắp chăn cho anh.

Soobin thấy Yeonjun dậy, mỉm cười ái ngại vuốt lại tóc cho anh.

“Em làm anh thức à?”

Yeonjun nhìn quanh, thấy mình đang ở trong phòng nghỉ, cách một bức vách mỏng là phòng trang điểm. Bên ngoài có lẽ cũng chỉ có một vài nhân viên quen mặt với họ. Yeonjun cuốn lại mảnh chăn Soobin mang đến quanh người, muốn kéo cậu ngồi lên đùi mình, nhưng Soobin nắm lấy tay anh, rồi ngồi sang ghế bên cạnh.

Yeonjun không hài lòng, nhào đến bẹo má cậu người yêu. “Người ta muốn em ngồi lên đùi mà.”

Soobin cười, lấy tay bao lấy tay anh người yêu đang làm loạn trên mặt mình, “Em sợ đau anh. Anh ngồi ghế ngủ nãy giờ có mỏi không? Sao hồi nãy không về cùng tụi nhỏ luôn?”

“Muốn chờ em chứ sao?” Nói tới đây, Yeonjun sực nhớ ra điều gì đó. “Anh bảo là ở lại để xem em diễn, thế mà lại ngủ quên mất. Sao không gọi anh dậy?”

“Thấy anh ngủ say quá, không nỡ gọi.” Soobin cười hiền lành. Đôi tay to đến vô lí của thằng bé úp lấy đôi tay nói nhỏ thì cũng không phải nhỏ của Yeonjun lại. Thời tiết đã sang xuân không còn quá lạnh, nhưng Yeonjun cảm thấy thứ hơi ấm này cũng không tệ chút nào. 

“Vẫn phải gọi anh dậy chứ! Anh cố tình ở lại xem em khóc lóc gọi anh, hỏi sao anh lại bỏ rơi em mà.” 

“Thôi đi.” Soobin bĩu môi. “Có anh nhìn em chắc tới sáng mới xong được đó.”

“Xấu hổ à?”

“Haha. Biết anh chờ nên người ta mới quay nhanh để còn mau tan làm chứ sao.”

Dường như vừa ngủ dậy nên tâm trí vẫn còn mơ màng, hoặc là do chăn Soobin đắp ấm quá, Yeonjun vẫn không muốn dậy, ngả sang bên cạnh dựa vào người Soobin, hai mắt lim dim khép lại. Soobin hiểu ý, nghiêng vai sang cho Yeonjun tựa vào thoải mái.

“Anh cười gì thế? Mơ thấy gì đó đẹp lắm à?”

Yeonjun dụi đầu vào hõm vai của cậu, khẽ bật ra một thanh âm rất nhẹ từ cổ họng.

“Mơ thấy gì thế? Kể cho em nghe với.”

“Chỉ là một chuyện cũ thôi. Mà Soobin à,” Yeonjun nhăn nhó, “Giờ mình thỏa thuận với nhau đi. Em không được cao nữa đâu, không thì anh không dựa thế này được nữa.”

Soobin phì cười, “Nếu thế thì để em cúi xuống thấp cho anh.”

“Không thích, tổn thương lòng tự trọng của anh.”

“Vậy anh mau cao lên đi.” Yeonjun nghe tiếng cười của người kia rộn ràng bên tai. 

“Sao anh lại mệt như thế này nhỉ? Muốn có thời gian bên em nhiều hơn mà lại ngủ mất tiêu.”

“Anh cứ ngủ đi.” Đáy mắt sóng sánh nhu tình của người kia thật dịu dàng. “Khi anh tỉnh dậy em vẫn sẽ ở đây mà.”

Trong cơn mơ màng, Yeonjun cảm thấy người như nhẹ hẫng. Yeonjun không định ngủ, nhưng cảm giác thoải mái kia khiến mắt anh trĩu xuống. Yeonjun để cho tâm trí mình trôi đi, để cho hơi ấm kia bao phủ lấy cả cơ thể mình, mà giọng nói trầm ấm của Soobin là thứ duy nhất còn đọng lại trong tâm trí của anh.

\--

Có một ngày nọ, Yeonjun thấy Soobin mặc đồng phục trung học tiến vào. Khi này, cả hai đã quen biết nhau được ba tháng, nhưng Soobin vẫn giữ quen tác phong cúi người chào anh mỗi khi chạm mặt. Sau cái gật đầu của Yeonjun, cậu lướt qua anh, đến thẳng góc lớp ngồi chờ vào giờ vũ đạo. 

Sau vài lần gặp đầu tiên không mấy suôn sẻ, Yeonjun hiểu rằng Soobin có lẽ cũng không phải là không muốn thân thiết với anh, mà có lẽ chỉ do tính tình cậu khá khép kín mà thôi. Trong số những thực tập sinh ở công ty thì bạn bè của anh rất nhiều, và Yeonjun không để mình quá bận tâm đến chuyện này.

Yeonjun cũng không nghĩ nhiều, anh đeo tai nghe, đến trước gương tự khởi động, rồi tập theo một bài nhảy vừa tìm được trên mạng hôm trước, cho đến khi giáo viên bước vào và bắt đầu lớp học thật sự.

.

Một lần khác, họ chạm mặt ở phòng tập, khi này đã ngoài giờ làm việc, văn phòng hành chính của công ty đã đóng cửa, chỉ còn những phòng tập và studio còn lác đác vài bóng người. Soobin vừa rời khỏi đây lúc chiều, nhưng ăn tối xong, cậu quyết định quay lại để tập thêm. Đầu óc Soobin vẫn còn mơ hồ do vừa ốm dậy, nhưng cậu có hơi lo lắng về buổi đánh giá sắp tới, nhất là khi đã bỏ lỡ quá nhiều buổi tập.

Khi Yeonjun đẩy cửa bước vào, Soobin đã tự tập được một lúc lâu rồi. Cậu quay lại khi nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, và chạm mắt với đôi mắt cũng bất ngờ không kém của người kia. 

“Soobin đấy à? Em đã khỏi bệnh chưa?” 

Soobin không nghĩ sẽ có người đến phòng tập vào giờ này, đương nhiên, cậu cũng không biết mình sẽ gặp Yeonjun tại đây. Như mọi lần, nhìn thấy chàng trai lớn tuổi hơn, Soobin lại có cảm giác muốn chạy trốn, cậu lí nhí câu chào, bối rối nhìn xung quanh như muốn tìm chỗ giấu mình vào. 

“Hyung… anh cần dùng phòng tập à? Để em đi ra-”

Nhưng Yeonjun đã nhanh chóng tiến lại gần, gần như là đứng chắn trước mặt Soobin, giọng ẩn chút sự bất lực.

“Làm cái gì mà cuống lên thế? Anh có ăn thịt em đâu mà sợ.”

Một tay Yeonjun nắm lấy cẳng tay Soobin, một tay còn lại sờ lên trán cậu, làm Soobin thoáng giật mình vì cảm giác lành lạnh từ tay anh.

“Vẫn còn sốt này.”

Sự gần gũi đột ngột làm Soobin hơi bất ngờ, vốn dĩ họ không thân thiết đến vậy. Có thể là do cơn sốt còn chưa hết, cũng có thể là do khoảng cách bị thu hẹp trong phút chốc làm Soobin không kịp phản ứng, cậu chỉ biết nhìn trân trân vào gương mặt của chàng trai lớn hơn. 

Đuôi mắt dài cong cong, đôi môi dày chu ra trông cứ như đang hờn trách.

“Bệnh thế này sao không ở kí túc xá nghỉ mà lên đây làm gì?”

Soobin bối rối lùi lại một bước, tay ngượng nghịu che mặt. “Ngày mốt có đánh giá, em phải luyện tập thêm.”

“Bệnh thế này còn luyện tập cái gì?” Yeonjun khẽ gắt, nhưng không hiểu sao Soobin nghe trong đó có chút dịu dàng.

“Xếp hạng của em…”

“Đi về.” Yeonjun không thèm nghe Soobin phản đối, tắt nguồn các thiết bị trong phòng rồi níu tay Soobin kéo cậu đi, sập cửa phòng tập lại phía sau cả hai. “Em tưởng cái này là Produce à? Hạng chót một tháng thì người ta đuổi em đi? Ban nãy nhóc con Taehyun mà không nhắn anh có một thằng cậy mạnh bệnh nặng mà vẫn không sợ chết lên công ty, anh mà không đi kiếm chắc có đứa xỉu luôn ở đó quá!”

Soobin không phản đối nữa, cũng để mặc cho Yeonjun nắm tay kéo mình đi. Bỗng dưng, Yeonjun khựng lại, và quay lại nhìn Soobin, mặt phiêm phiếm sắc hồng.

“Không phải là tại anh… hạng nhất hoài mà anh nói vậy đâu. Ý anh là em rất giỏi, giọng của em rất dễ nghe, khi nhảy lúc rất có lực, mấy thầy không có hồ đồ đuổi em chỉ vì em ốm đâu.”

Mười bảy, mười sáu. Soobin vẫn nhớ lúc này mình chỉ vừa trở thành một thực tập sinh được một năm, còn Yeonjun cứ như đã dành cả đời mình để chuẩn bị cho việc ra mắt rồi. Soobin gặp anh khi anh đã mang trên mình cái danh thực tập sinh huyền thoại. Choi Yeonjun mà Soobin mười bảy tuổi biết luôn mang trên mặt vẻ tự tin và hơi bất cần, Choi Yeonjun chưa bao giờ e ngại mà che dấu năng lực của mình, lần đầu tiên Soobin thấy trên gương mặt anh có nét ngượng ngùng.

“Vâng.” Soobin tự thấy bản thân vô thức trả lời. Cậu cứ thế để người lớn hơn kéo đi, nỗi âu lo trong lòng bỗng vơi đi bớt nhiều.

“Hyung?”

“Ừ, anh nghe?”

“Anh nghĩ em giỏi thật sao?”

.

Trái với vẻ ngoài lạnh lùng lúc ban đầu, Yeonjun lại là một thầy giáo cực kì kiên nhẫn. 

Công ty nào cũng vậy, Soobin nghĩ thế, đều là một phiên bản khắc nghiệt hơn của những show sống còn nhan nhản trên TV; mà người ta còn không thể diễn tả hết sự khắc nghiệt của hệ thống thực tập sinh chỉ trong vài tiếng đồng hồ trên sóng truyền hình, và tỉ lệ đào thải thật sự ngoài đời luôn cao hơn show truyền hình rất nhiều.

Lần này, giống như một bài đánh giá trọng điểm, giáo viên của họ dường như học được gì đó từ mấy show sống còn rất nổi dạo gần đây. Soobin và Yeonjun được ghép nhóm với nhau cùng những người khác và công diễn trước những producer lớn với bình chọn như một buổi thi thật sự. Yeonjun là đội trưởng, chọn một nhóm gồm những thực tập sinh mà anh thường thân thiết, cho đến người cuối cùng, anh chọn Soobin.

Ở thời điểm này thì Soobin đã là một vũ công giỏi hơn khi cậu mới bắt đầu rất nhiều, vấn đề của Soobin hiện tại là cậu không thể nhớ bài nhanh, và hay mắc lỗi khi kiểm tra đánh giá. 

Hầu hết những thực tập sinh thời điểm đó đều là những người tử tế, nhưng Soobin vẫn nghe được một số lời dèm pha về mình. Có một danh từ khá nổi thời đó để chỉ một nhóm như nhóm của Yeonjun - “Avengers”, hay “huyền thoại”, còn Soobin lại là mắc xích yếu nhất của bọn họ.

Soobin không quá tổn thương vì những lời xì xầm đó. Lúc đó cậu đã nghĩ thông nhiều chuyện, để thành công, cậu cần phải thay đổi bản thân và bỏ qua những lời ác ý về mình. Cậu chủ động xin giáo viên trình bày lại những chỗ mình chưa hiểu, và là người duy nhất tiếp tục ở trên sàn cùng Yeonjun ngay cả khi những người khác đều tạm dừng để nghỉ ngơi. Soobin lúc này vẫn cần nhiều thời gian để nhớ được động tác, còn Yeonjun lại có nhiều kiên nhẫn đến đáng ngạc nhiên.

Một đêm nọ, khi đồng hồ đã điểm gần ba giờ sáng, mà cả Yeonjun lẫn Soobin đều có lớp lúc bảy giờ, Soobin chụp chai nước được Yeonjun ném cho, đưa lên miệng tu một hớp dài. Chiếc áo thun cậu đang mặc ướt đẫm mồ hôi, như có thể vắt ra nước. Yeonjun ngả ra nằm trên sàn nhà, lồng ngực phập phồng gấp gáp tìm lại nhịp thở, nhưng tay vẫn cầm điện thoại xem lại đoạn ghi hình vừa rồi của bọn họ. 

“Hyung, anh đỉnh thật đấy anh biết không?” 

Yeonjun quay phắt lại nhìn cậu đầy kì quặc, nhưng môi vẫn không giấu được nụ cười. Yeonjun đã quen với những lời khen như thế này, có lẽ anh không nghĩ Soobin sẽ chủ động khen ngợi anh như vậy. 

“Sao tự dưng khen anh là sao?”

“Thật sự.” Soobin phì cười, cậu từ lâu đã không còn luống cuống trước mặt anh nữa. “Em không biết anh kiếm ra được nhiều năng lượng như thế? Sáng đi học, chiều lên công ty, còn sinh hoạt câu lạc bộ trong trường. Em không biết anh có ngủ trên lớp như em không, em nghĩ là không, anh học giỏi hơn em nhiều. Cả đám thực tập sinh đều đi trễ một hai lần, chỉ có anh là không bao giờ. Em chưa thấy ai có thể ngủ trong bồn tắm, chỉ để có người xả nước vào mặt để anh dậy đúng giờ.”

Yeonjun có lẽ như hơi bất ngờ với câu trả lời vừa dài vừa chi tiết kia. Nét tự tin trên mặt dần nhuốm chút xấu hổ. “Anh cũng không biết. Có lẽ do anh may mắn nhận ra đam mê của mình từ sớm, nên tự hạ quyết tâm chăng?”

Soobin gạt mồ hôi đang dần chảy xuống mắt mình, chống hai tay ra sau lưng, nghiêng đầu nhìn người trước mặt. “Có lẽ thế, nhưng em chưa gặp được ai vừa hết lòng với người khác, vừa nghiêm khắc với bản thân như anh.”

“Nghĩ lại thì mới thấy mình đúng là vô đối nhỉ?” Yeonjun cũng không vờ khiêm tốn nữa. “Sao? Đã hâm mộ anh chưa?”

Soobin chỉ cười thay vì trả lời.

Một lúc sau, Yeonjun lại nghe cậu lên tiếng.

“Hyung, tại sao anh lại chọn em?”

Yeonjun vẫn nằm đó, im lặng suy nghĩ gì đó, sau đó quay sang Soobin. Soobin vẫn ngồi đó chờ câu trả lời của anh, Soobin của tuổi mười bảy không còn là Soobin bất an hỏi anh rằng hyung, anh nghĩ em giỏi thật sao? Soobin của tuổi mười bảy hỏi Yeonjun vì sao lại chọn mình, như một người đồng đội đang tự đánh giá lại năng lực của bản thân.

“Em hơi tò mò thôi. Anh từng bảo giọng em dễ nghe, vũ đạo của em có lực. Nhưng lúc anh chọn vẫn còn nhiều người khác giỏi hơn. Ít ra thì em biết có những người không cần anh gia sư một kèm một như em.” Soobin chậm rãi nói ra suy nghĩ của bản thân, thản nhiên cứ như nói về một ai khác không phải là mình. 

Một lát sau, Yeonjun trả lời, gương mặt rộ lên một nụ cười. “Tại vì em là người duy nhất vẫn đứng trên sàn tập với anh cho đến phút cuối cùng.”

Mãi thật lâu sau đó, khi cả hai quyết định trở về kí túc xá chợp mắt một chút trước khi đến trường, tận đến lúc Soobin đã ngồi trong lớp, cậu vẫn không quên được nụ cười kia. Dù chỉ chợp mắt được một lúc, Soobin lại cảm thấy hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, cậu chống cằm, vẽ vời lung tung trên trang giấy trước mặt, tự hỏi cảm giác rộn ràng này có nghĩa là gì. 

“Biết làm sao bây giờ? Em muốn được debut với anh mà.”

.

Lần đầu tiên Soobin thấy tên mình ở hạng nhất bảng đánh giá hằng tháng, cậu không cố tình, nhưng ánh nhìn lại vô tình tìm kiếm Yeonjun trước tiên. 

Thật kì lạ, khi thấy tên mình ở vị trí cao nhất, Soobin lại cảm thấy bình thản hơn cậu tưởng. Có lẽ là giống Yeonjun đã từng nói, nó chỉ là một con số thôi. Đối với anh thì nó chẳng khác nào một lời nguyền, ở vị trí cao nhất, không thể đi lên, chỉ có thể đi xuống. Soobin cũng không mong chờ, nên ngoại trừ bất ngờ ra cậu chưa biết phải phản ứng như thế nào.

Buổi tập hôm đó, Yeonjun không đến, làm Soobin có chút thất vọng. Cậu không phải muốn khoe mẽ, với lại khoe mẽ chuyện này với Yeonjun cũng khá vô nghĩa. Chỉ là Soobin muốn nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của anh lúc đó, muốn xem Yeonjun có chút vui vẻ nào khi thấy Soobin tiến lại gần anh thêm một bước hay không?

Yeonjun vắng mặt buổi tập sáng hôm đó, đến khi Soobin gặp anh là trong hầm gửi xe của công ty tối hôm đó. Thế nhưng Yeonjun không thấy cậu, bên cạnh anh còn có một người khác, là một thực tập sinh Soobin từng gặp, nhưng đã không còn ở công ty. Không biết vì sao, tiếng cười rộn ràng của bọn họ khiến Soobin cảm thấy không thoải mái.

Soobin không muốn chạm mặt với bọn họ, nhưng cậu vẫn muốn chờ Yeonjun để nói cho anh nghe về thành tích của mình. Cậu đứng ở một góc khuất, chờ Yeonjun đi vào cậu sẽ gặp anh và kể cho anh nghe.

Từ góc độ này, Soobin nhìn thấy Yeonjun cùng người kia quấn quýt lấy nhau. Yeonjun dường như lại chọc ghẹo gì đó rồi cười phá lên. Yeonjun tuổi mười tám vẫn rực rỡ như lần đầu tiên Soobin gặp anh, từng ánh mắt nụ cười đều sinh ra để làm người khác say đắm. Như ngày đầu tiên, Soobin đã chọn anh là người đẹp trai nhất trong số tất cả những thực tập sinh. Đến bây giờ cậu vẫn nghĩ như vậy.

Soobin chờ được Yeonjun, nhưng Yeonjun ngày hôm đó không gặp được cậu. Ở một góc khuất người, Soobin thấy bọn họ hôn nhau.

Soobin không biết mình hối hận chuyện nào hơn, chuyện mình ngu ngốc đợi Yeonjun từ sáng, hay việc cậu nghĩ rằng anh sẽ quan tâm đến một chuyện tầm thường đến vậy.

.

Yeonjun nhớ rằng đó là một ngày đầu xuân, sau khi đội hình ra mắt đã được công bố, Yeonjun đã tạm biệt những người bạn cùng tập luyện với mình nhiều để sang công ty mới, và chương trình luyện tập cho màn ra mắt của bọn họ thật sự bắt đầu. 

Kí túc xá thực tập sinh từ lúc có một đám con trai chen chúc suốt ngày ra vào va phải nhau dần trở nên trống vắng đến lạ. Ở một khía cạnh nào đó thì việc có không gian riêng phần nào khiến Yeonjun cảm thấy thoải mái hơn, nhưng sự vắng lặng đột ngột này cũng khiến anh mất một thời gian mới làm quen được. 

Kể ra cũng khá buồn cười, Yeonjun biết Soobin ngày trước hơi nhát và không có nhiều bạn, cũng không có ý định làm thân với ai, đến nỗi Yeonjun còn nghĩ là đứa nhóc này ngoại trừ Kai ra thì ghét mọi tất cả mọi người, bao gồm cả anh. Vậy mà lúc làm tiệc chia tay, Soobin không những đã chuẩn bị sẵn cho mỗi người một món quà nhỏ, mà còn đứng trước tất cả bọn họ, cảm ơn và chúc phúc tới tất cả mọi người trên con đường tương lai của mình. 

“Thời gian bên nhau không nhiều, nhưng em rất muốn cảm ơn mọi người trong thời gian vừa qua. Em vẫn còn thiếu sót nhiều, nhưng em đã học được rất nhiều thứ từ tất cả những người có mặt ở đây lúc này. Dù sau này chúng ta sẽ đi con đường riêng, hi vọng mọi người vẫn có thể nhớ về những ngày bên nhau với những hồi ức đẹp.”

Giống như trong lúc Yeonjun không để ý, cậu bé ngày nào đã vụt lớn thành một thiếu niên cứng cáp và mạnh mẽ hơn rất nhiều, vẻ rụt rè lo sợ ngày nào dần biến mất, chỉ còn lưu dấu lại trên nụ cười còn đôi chút ngượng ngùng. Yeonjun không biết gì đã thay đổi, làm nên dáng vẻ tự tin và và vững chãi này, nhưng nhất thời anh chưa thể quen được. 

Mà Soobin chỉ đơn giản là trưởng thành thôi, Yeonjun không biết anh cảm thấy nuối tiếc điều gì. 

.

Yeonjun gặp lại Soobin tại kí túc xá của họ khi trời đã tối, khi này chỉ còn năm người. Cậu bé đội trưởng của anh đang ăn bữa tối trong bếp, nhìn thấy Yeonjun, đôi mắt sáng trong kia cong lên thành hai mặt trăng nho nhỏ.

“Anh, về rồi à?”

Yeonjun vừa trở về từ buổi tiệc tốt nghiệp với bạn bè cùng lớp. Từ hôm nay, anh chính thức chia tay cuộc sống học sinh trung học, không còn phải quay như con thoi giữa trường học và công ty nữa. Đây cũng là chuyện tốt, nhưng Yeonjun thật sự thích trường học và bạn bè ở đó, lúc chia tay tất cả đã khóc rất nhiều. 

Soobin có lẽ cũng quan sát được điều đó, nhưng cậu không hỏi, chỉ vui vẻ nói, “Hyung, lễ tốt nghiệp ở trường nghệ thuật lớn thật đấy. Anh nổi tiếng lắm luôn, có rất nhiều người đến chào anh.”

Yeonjun ngồi vào bàn với Soobin, há miệng ra về phía cậu chờ đợi. Dù vừa đi ăn về, anh vẫn cảm thấy bữa tối Soobin đang ăn trông thật ngon miệng, mà có thể anh cũng chỉ muốn chọc ghẹo Soobin một chút, xem cậu có chiều lòng mình hay không. Soobin chỉ phì cười, rồi gắp một miếng sushi đút cho anh.

“Em tưởng anh vừa đi ăn về mà, sao vẫn còn đói thế này?”

“Anh thích ăn đồ em đút.” Yeonjun hài lòng nhận lấy. Sau đó, cả hai không ai nói gì nữa, Soobin tiếp tục bữa tối của mình, cậu vài lần định gắp cho Yeonjun một miếng, nhưng anh đều từ chối.

Yeonjun đột nhiên nhớ ra một điều gì đó, anh ảo não gục xuống bàn.

“Anh vừa nhớ ra là hôm nay bận rộn quá, không kịp chụp tấm hình nào với tụi em hết.”

“Cũng phải ha, anh nổi tiếng thật đấy. Em và bọn nhỏ chỉ có thể nhìn anh từ phía xa thôi.”

“Làm thế nào đây nhỉ?” Yeonjun rầu rĩ. “À, năm sau anh sẽ dự lễ tốt nghiệp của em, khi đó chúng mình nhất định phải chụp nhiều hình với nhau.”

Soobin nhìn anh, trên mặt hiện một biểu tình nhàn nhạt. Cậu đứng dậy, đi ra bồn rửa rót một li nước uống. Soobin vào năm mười tám tuổi đã cao hơn cái tủ lạnh một đoạn, thân thể mảnh khảnh vẫn còn dáng dấp của thiếu niên cũng đã cứng cáp hơn nhiều. Cậu đứng đó, chậm rãi uống nước, trầm ngâm.

“Lễ tốt nghiệp của em à?”

“Ừ, anh đến dự nhé?”

Soobin uống thêm một ngụm nước, lắc đầu cười khổ.

_Thịch._

Yeonjun không thích nụ cười đó chút nào.

“Hyung. Em nghỉ học rồi.”

Nhất thời, không gian xung quanh Yeonjun im lặng đến đáng sợ, anh trân trối nhìn Soobin. Dù chẳng phải chuyện của Yeonjun, chẳng hiểu sao anh vẫn thấy tim mình đau như bị bóp nghẹn.

“Đừng nhìn em như vậy chứ.” Soobin lại gần anh, cậu khẽ ngập ngừng, nhưng vẫn đưa tay lên, gỡ những lọn tóc bị gió làm rối của anh. “Em đã suy nghĩ rất lâu rồi, em muốn tập trung cho nhóm của mình. Sau này tụi mình sẽ ra mắt cùng nhau, anh với em sẽ chụp với nhau rất nhiều hình mà. Không, cả năm đứa mình sẽ chụp thật nhiều hình để bù lại. Không sao đâu.”

“Soobin?”

“...”

“Tụi mình phải đi cùng nhau thật lâu, nhất định phải thế.”

“Vâng, nhất định, em sẽ đảm bảo điều đó.”

“Tụi mình sẽ đến lễ tốt nghiệp của mấy đứa nhỏ, lúc ấy anh muốn chúng ta được chụp hình chung với nhau.”

“Được thôi, hyung. Sao anh trông còn buồn hơn em vậy?” Soobin cười lên, cố làm không khí xung quanh bớt nặng nề.

“Anh nghiêm túc đó. Anh muốn tụi mình cũng giống như tên nhóm, có thật nhiều ngày mai bên nhau.”

“Vâng.” Soobin nheo mắt cười. “Ngày mai anh thức dậy, em vẫn sẽ ở đây.”

\--

Khi Yeonjun lần nữa tỉnh lại, anh vẫn đang gối đầu lên vai Soobin, lúc này cả hai đang ngồi trên xe về lại Seoul. Nhìn ra cửa sổ, trời vẫn còn tối, làm ánh đèn từ làn xe bên cạnh trông càng thêm nổi bật. Trên ghế trước, radio đang vang lên một bài nhạc nhẹ dạo này rất thịnh hành. Quản lí của bọn họ ngồi ghế trước, đang trò chuyện gì với tài xế mà Yeonjun không nghe được. Có lẽ do do tiếng nhạc kia quá êm dịu, hoặc là Yeonjun quá mệt mỏi, nên dù đã dậy rồi, anh vẫn nằm đó, cơ thể lắc lư theo nhịp chạy của chiếc xe. 

Bên cạnh Yeonjun, Soobin đã thay lại thường phục, mặt cũng đã được tẩy trang. Trông ở khoảng cách gần thế này lại càng non nớt trẻ con, giống như hình hài Soobin trong giấc mơ của anh vậy. Soobin vẫn chưa ngủ, cậu đeo tai nghe bấm gì đó trên điện thoại, thấy động bên cạnh, lại cúi xuống nhìn anh. Soobin có lẽ không biết Yeonjun đã thức rồi, chỉ khẽ chỉnh lại tư thế, sao cho Yeonjun thoải mái ngả đầu lên vai mình. Trong lòng Yeonjun bỗng dưng có một cảm giác đủ đầy, rằng những gì anh cần đều đã ở đây rồi, anh không muốn đánh đổi hiện tại với bất cứ thứ gì hết. Yeonjun với tay, nắm lấy bàn tay Soobin đang đặt trên đùi cậu, rồi đan những ngón tay kia với tay mình.

_“Ngày mai anh thức dậy, em vẫn sẽ ở đây.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: các bạn đã biết em Bin thất tình ai chưa…


	7. when the lights go out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thế nhưng, sau khi cảm giác tiếc nuối qua đi, lòng Yeonjun lại tràn ngập ấm áp. Anh cứ đọc đi đọc lại tin nhắn của Soobin rồi cười tủm tỉm. Chắc là giống như mấy đứa nhỏ từng nói đó, Yeonjun thực sự có một gia đình thứ hai, ở nơi đó cũng có một người đang đợi anh về.

Thấm thoát thì hai tháng điên rồ cũng trôi qua. 

Khi chuẩn bị cho đợt comeback lần này, vì mọi thứ đều bị dời lại nên cả năm người bọn họ từng có cảm giác quá trình chuẩn bị này chắc sẽ kéo dài đến vô tận, không biết chừng nào mới có thể phát hành album. Đến khi thật sự comeback, lịch trình dày đặc hết đi quay rồi đi diễn, sau đó lại mài đế giày ở phòng tập, sự kiện cứ đến dồn dập khiến tất cả dường như mất luôn khái niệm về thời gian. Tới lúc nhận ra thì bọn họ đã có sân khấu tạm biệt khán giả, và bắt tay vào công đoạn chuẩn bị cho những dự án mới. 

Sau những tháng ngày bận tối mặt tối mũi, rốt cuộc cả năm cũng có thể có được khoảng thời gian dành riêng cho bản thân. Ngoại trừ những khi có lịch trình, cuối tuần Beomgyu còn có thể về thăm nhà ở Daegu được một hai ngày. 

Beomgyu vốn là muốn kéo cả đám về nhà mình chơi kìa, nhưng mãi mà không quyết định được ngày nào cả năm đều rảnh, thế là đành ấm ức về một mình. (“Tôi đi xe về, xe hơi đàng hoàng! Không có lái máy cày đâu!”) Taehyun thì chỉ ngại nhìn mặt các ông anh quá nhiều, có ngày nghỉ là từ sáng đã tót ra đường. (“Tôi không muốn chơi với mấy người nhắn tin không trả lời nữa! Xã hội này cần con người kết nối với nhau!”) Út Kai dù không cam lòng lắm cũng đành chấp nhận ở nhà, không phải là nhóc không muốn đi chơi hay gì, nhưng nhóc không có lựa chọn khác ngoài việc ở lại kí túc xá mà ôn lại bài. Hôm nọ kiểm tra mà lại mệt quá nên vừa nhận đề đã ngủ quên mất, may mà giáo viên thương tình sắp lại lịch thi cho, thế nên nhóc đành ở nhà ôn bài chờ thi lại. Bởi vậy nên mới có cảnh cục kẹo cao su anh sĩ diện cũng ráng moi mớ kiến thức rỉ sét từ đời nào trong đầu ra để ra dáng anh mà giảng cho nhóc. 

Soobin đáng lẽ ra cũng định về thăm nhà, thế nhưng gia đình cậu đúng dịp đó lại đi Jeju chơi, thế là cậu đành ở lại kí túc xá với Kai, nghiêm túc làm tròn nghĩa vụ của một cục kẹo cao su dính lấy em không rời. 

Ban đầu Yeonjun vốn dĩ cũng muốn kéo cả đám về nhà Beomgyu chơi, thế nhưng bố mẹ anh bảo nhớ con trai, muốn anh về nhà thăm. Sau đó thì đám bạn bè cấp ba lại hẹn nhau họp lớp vào đúng ngày nghỉ duy nhất, thế nên Yeonjun cũng đành thất hẹn với cậu em. Rốt cuộc cả nhóm mỗi người mỗi việc mạnh ai nấy đi. 

Soobin nghe Yeonjun bảo sẽ đi vắng hết mấy ngày nghỉ thì ỉu xìu, trông bộ dạng đáng thương đến mức Yeonjun suýt nữa là bỏ giang sơn theo mỹ nhân. Nhưng Soobin vừa trông vẻ mặt khó xử của anh thì liền gạt đi, bảo Yeonjun cứ về nhà đi, có lẽ gia đình cũng nhớ anh lắm rồi. Mà như vậy cũng tốt, mỗi ngày nhìn nhau mãi, lỡ mà chán nhau thì nguy lắm, xa nhau thử vài ngày để cho còn có dịp mà nhớ nhau. 

Thế là Yeonjun nhét ba lô vài bộ quần áo rồi bắt xe về nhà.

Lâu lâu Yeonjun mới về, bố mẹ trông mãi mới thấy cậu con trai làm idol về. Về có vài ngày, nhưng mẹ anh cứ nấu hết cái này đến cái khác rồi gọi anh ăn. Hàng xóm cũng lần lượt kéo đến hỏi thăm làm Yeonjun tiếp đón không ngơi nghỉ, mãi mới có chút thời gian trả lời tin nhắn của Soobin. Chưa dừng lại ở đó, mấy ngày sau, anh chị em họ lâu ngày không gặp kéo đến chơi. Đến tối, Yeonjun mới phát hiện điện thoại mình đã hết pin từ bao giờ, tới khi mở lên, anh mới thấy điện thoại mình toàn là tin nhắn của người kia. 

“Hôm nay em đi ăn phở này, ghen tị không?”

“Anh ơi nhà có con gián to lắm, em phải bảo anh quản lí đến bắt >_<”

“Nhà đi hết thế này cũng hay, tắm xong không ai bảo em phải treo khăn lên nữa hahaha.”

“Ơ thôi em đùa đấy đừng giận nha TTATT”

Không phải bọn họ chưa từng xa nhau, nhưng kể từ khi trở thành người yêu thì có lẽ đây là lần đầu tiên cả hai xa nhau nhiều hơn hai mươi bốn tiếng đồng hồ. Lúc Yeonjun đi cả hai còn trêu nhau, bảo người kia đừng nhớ mình quá nhé. Yeonjun vốn cũng không nghĩ ngợi gì, anh về thăm nhà có mấy ngày thôi. Mấy cặp đôi khác còn yêu xa cách nhau cả thành phố, cả đất nước kia mà. Yeonjun thì mấy ngày hôm nay bận rộn quá, xung quanh toàn là gia đình, nên anh không cảm thấy gì nhiều lắm. Thế mà bây giờ, khi một mình trong phòng, nhìn những dòng tin nhắn kia, anh tự dưng nhớ người kia da diết.

Yeonjun định gọi cho cậu, nhưng lại nhìn đồng hồ thì trời đã tối lắm rồi. Anh đọc tin nhắn cuối cùng Soobin gửi tới, tự dưng thấy lòng trĩu xuống.

“Nhớ anh quá, không biết làm gì cho hết nhớ nên em đi ngủ sớm đây. Anh cũng ngủ ngon nhé.”

Có lẽ nhóc con kia đã đợi anh trả lời cả ngày hôm nay rồi.

Thế nhưng, sau khi cảm giác tiếc nuối qua đi, lòng Yeonjun lại tràn ngập ấm áp. Anh cứ đọc đi đọc lại tin nhắn của Soobin rồi cười tủm tỉm. Chắc là giống như mấy đứa nhỏ từng nói đó, Yeonjun thực sự có một gia đình thứ hai, ở nơi đó cũng có một người đang đợi anh về. 

\--

Trước khi trở về kí túc xá, Yeonjun ghé ngang buổi họp lớp của bạn bè hồi cấp ba.

Kể từ khi debut, đây là lần đầu tiên Yeonjun có dịp gặp lại bạn bè cũ đông đủ đến vậy. Khi anh debut, gần như cả lớp đều nhắn tin chúc mừng, một số còn mua album của bọn họ rồi gửi hình cho Yeonjun xem. Ngay cả buổi hẹn hôm nay, biết Yeonjun bận rộn, nên các bạn cũng đã cố gắng sắp xếp để phù hợp với lịch trình của anh, làm Yeonjun thật sự rất biết ơn. 

Gặp lại những gương mặt thân quen, Yeonjun cảm thấy thật sự rất may mắn. Quãng thời gian cấp ba bận rộn đến điên rồ giữa trường học và công ty dù cực khổ, nhưng lại mang đến cho anh những kỉ niệm thật tốt đẹp. Gặp lại nhau hơn một năm sau đó, mỗi người một ngả, có người học đại học, có người theo ngành giải trí giống Yeonjun, có người đang đi nghĩa vụ quân sự, bọn họ vẫn đùa giỡn và quan tâm nhau như thời còn là bạn cùng trường. Thế nhưng, chỉ mới đó có một năm hơn mà dường như ai cũng đổi khác, nhìn lại đám bạn ngày nào còn cùng nhau làm đủ thứ chuyện ngu ngốc, nay ai trông cũng có chút trưởng thành lạ lẫm.

Bỗng điện thoại Yeonjun nhẹ rung báo hiệu có tin nhắn. 

“Anh ơi trẻ con thời nay học toán kiểu gì ấy em xem sách để giảng cho Kai bé mà chả hiểu gì cả TAT”

“Sao chúng ta phải học toán khi mà có máy tính rồi… trời đã sinh ra môn toán sao còn sinh ra Choi Soobin.”

“Giải xong rồi. Còn mệt hơn tập nhảy nữa TAT”

Yeonjun bật cười, Soobin gửi đến một tấm hình selfie của cậu và Kai, khoe một tô bingsu đầy ụ. Soobin bày ra một vẻ mặt ngớ ngẩn, Kai thì nhìn sang ông anh của nó đầy kì thị. 

“Bạn trẻ Choi Soobin, đề nghị bạn trẻ không hãm hại mầm non tương lai của đất nước nữa. Thằng bé mà phải thi lại lần hai là tại em đó!” Yeonjun nhắn lại, chẳng hay biết bản thân đang nhìn màn hình điện thoại mà cứ cười một mình.

Yeonjun đang định trả lời Soobin thì có ai đó gọi tên anh.

“Các ông có thấy Yeonjunie có gì khác khác không?”

“Đẹp trai hơn?” Một bạn nữ cười cười đáp lại. “Cháu gái mình suốt ngày cứ khen cậu ấy, mà mình bảo cậu ấy là bạn cùng lớp với mình thì nó không tin.”

Dù đã quen với sự nổi tiếng, nhưng Yeonjun vẫn hơi ngượng ngùng trước sự chú ý của tất cả đổ dồn về mình, anh trả lời bằng một câu hỏi ngược.

“Không đẹp trai hơn thì mình debut làm gì? Dù hồi đó mình cũng đã đẹp trai sẵn rồi.”

Eunki, người vừa lên tiếng ban nãy lắc đầu, nheo mắt nhìn Yeonjun cứ như đang tìm bằng chứng phạm tội.

“Không phải, ý mình không phải thế. Nãy giờ cậu cứ nhìn điện thoại rồi cười một mình ấy. Nói thật đi, có phải có bạn gái rồi không?”

Yeonjun hạ điện thoại xuống, cười xấu hổ. “Làm gì có, mình vẫn còn là tân binh mà.”

“Nhìn mặt cậu ấy đỏ lên kìa. Không có bạn gái mới lạ đó.” 

Cũng khá buồn cười, vì bọn họ cũng không hoàn toàn sai, nhưng Yeonjun cũng không có cách nào kể cho bọn họ nghe về Soobin được, nên anh chỉ có thể qua loa tự bào chữa cho mình.

“Thật mà, em đội trưởng nhắn tin cho mình thôi.” Xung quanh ồ lên, một số vẫn có vẻ bán tín bán nghi, nhưng cũng hiểu rằng Yeonjun sẽ chẳng nói gì hơn nữa. Yeonjun sợ đám bạn anh lại tiếp tục chủ đề này, thế là rót một vòng rượu để dời sự chú ý của bọn họ.

Lúc này, một giọng nói quen thuộc chợt vang lên từ phía sau Yeonjun, anh nhất thời khựng lại.

Khi quay lại, Hyunmin chạm mắt với Yeonjun, và nở một nụ cười nhẹ. Yeonjun thế mà lại quên mất bọn họ từng học cùng trường, chơi cùng một vòng tròn bạn bè với nhau.

“Xin lỗi, mình tới trễ.”

Yeonjun bỗng dưng thấy đầu óc mình trống rỗng, mấy năm nay cậu đã thấy người đó trên truyền hình, trên những dòng tin tức. Thế giới giải trí nói lớn không lớn, nói nhỏ cũng không phải nhỏ, ai ai cũng có thể gặp nhau. Thế nhưng từ lúc Yeonjun debut thì Hyunmin cùng nhóm của anh ta đang đi tour nước ngoài, Yeonjun cứ tưởng mình đã tạm quên anh ta rồi, lại càng không nghĩ đến bọn họ lại gặp lại nhau ở đây. 

Hyunmin thay đổi khá nhiều, giống như bất kì ai bước chân vào ngành giải trí. Anh ta trông vạm vỡ hơn, mái tóc đã được nhuộm sang một màu vàng kim. Yeonjun nhận ra chiếc áo sơ mi kia, đó là quà sinh nhật mà anh tặng cho Hyunmin. Yeonjun vốn dĩ thích tặng quần áo cho người khác, thích người xung quanh mặc những bộ quần áo mà mình chọn. Anh chỉ không ngờ Hyunmin vẫn còn giữ cái áo sơ mi này.

“Lâu quá mới gặp em, Yeonjun.”

Yeonjun bỗng dưng cảm thấy căm ghét bản thân mình, căm ghét cái việc anh nhớ rất rõ màu sắc và chất liệu trên chiếc áo đó. Gặp lại người kia, anh không đau khổ nhiều như mình từng tưởng tượng, nhưng lồng ngực vẫn âm ỉ một cảm giác khó chịu. 

“Lâu rồi mới gặp.”

May mắn cho Yeonjun, Hyunmin đi đến chiếc ghế trống duy nhất còn lại ở đầu bên kia, Yeonjun lúc đó mới nhận ra nãy giờ dường như mình không hề thở. Bạn bè của họ không biết cả hai đã từng yêu nhau, nếu có, có lẽ có người đã nói cho Yeonjun biết rằng Hyunmin sẽ đến buổi họp mặt ngày hôm nay. 

Thật nực cười, vì chẳng ai biết chuyện của Yeonjun và Hyunmin, thế mà Soobin lại biết. 

Một lúc sau, Yeonjun không thể chịu được sự khó xử này nữa, anh bảo với người bên cạnh rằng mình cần vào nhà vệ sinh một chút. Qua khóe mắt, Yeonjun có cảm giác rằng Hyunmin vẫn đang nhìn mình, nhìn anh chạy trốn như một kẻ hèn nhát, nhưng Yeonjun không dám quay lại nhìn anh ta để chắc chắn được điều đó. 

Lúc này, Yeonjun nghĩ mình cần nghe giọng Soobin. 

Yeonjun thấy bản thân mình thật tồi tệ, lúc này đây, anh lại nhớ đến Soobin, cần cậu đến bên cạnh mình. Mỗi lần anh loay hoay với mớ hỗn độn từ cuộc tình cũ thì anh lại tìm đến cậu, như người bệnh tuyệt vọng đi tìm một liều thuốc giải.

Cứ như anh đang lợi dụng cậu ấy vậy.

Nhưng Yeonjun không thể kiểm soát được hành động của mình, bàn tay anh tìm đến tên người gần nhất nhắn tin cho mình. Tin nhắn mới nhất của Soobin gửi cho anh vẫn là hình của cậu và Kai đang ăn kem ở nhà.

Soobin nhấc máy chỉ sau một hồi chuông, giọng nói ấm áp gần như là reo lên.

“Hyung!”

Yeonjun giống như có gì đó nghẹn chặt cuống họng, anh muốn nói rất nhiều nhưng không thể bật lên thành lời. Ở đầu dây bên kia, Soobin khó hiểu gọi lại.

“Hyung? Anh có nghe thấy em không?”

“Anh nghe rồi.” Yeonjun hắng giọng. “Đang làm gì thế? Vẫn đang dạy Kai học à?”

“Đúng đó! Bồ của anh là thần đồng toán anh không biết sao?” 

Câu khoác lác của thằng bé làm Yeonjun bật cười. “Em đi mua đồ đếm tiền thối còn sai nữa.” 

“Haha, nhà một người biết giữ tiền là được rồi. Mà anh uống rượu à?” Soobin nghe trong giọng anh có gì đó là lạ. “Có cần em đến đón anh không?”

Yeonjun lắc đầu. “Không cần đâu. Chắc anh vẫn còn đi thêm một lúc nữa.” 

Soobin cũng không suy nghĩ nhiều. “Vậy anh cứ chơi với bạn đi. Nếu uống say quá thì gọi điện em đến đón anh.”

“Ừ. Anh biết rồi.” 

“Về sớm nhé, em nhớ anh.”

“...”  _ Anh nhớ em. _

“Em nhắn tin cho anh mãi, không thấy anh trả lời. Không biết anh có nhớ em không, nhưng mới xa anh không bao lâu mà em nhớ anh quá.” Giọng Soobin ở đầu dây bên kia khe khẽ vang lên. Từ ngày xưa, Yeonjun đã cảm thấy giọng nói của Soobin rất dịu dàng, luôn có khả năng làm an lòng người khác. 

Thế mà nghe giọng nói này, tim Yeonjun tự dưng nhói lên.

“Xin lỗi, điện thoại anh hết pin, sợ em ngủ nên không gọi cho em.”

“Có gì đâu. Bây giờ không phải anh gọi cho em rồi sao?”

“Ừ, tối nay anh về.”  _ Anh nhớ em. _

Câu nói kia bật lên trong đầu Yeonjun, nhưng mãi đến khi cúp máy, anh vẫn không thể nào nói cho cậu nghe cả. 

Yeonjun dựa vào thành cầu thang thoát hiểm, nghe hơi thở của mình dần bình tĩnh lại. Có lẽ anh nên quay lại, báo với mọi người rằng mình có lịch trình gấp hay gì đấy.

Yeonjun chỉ không ngờ, khi ngước lên anh lại nhìn thấy Hyunmin. Một tay anh ta đang thọt vào túi áo khoác, giữa hai đầu ngón tay còn lại là một điếu thuốc còn chưa đốt. 

Hyunmin cũng khá ngạc nhiên khi lại bắt gặp Yeonjun ở đây. 

“Anh ra ngoài này hút thuốc một chút.” 

Yeonjun gật đầu, anh rảo nhanh bước, muốn đi khỏi đây càng sớm càng tốt, nhưng giọng người kia lại tiếp tục vang lên.

“Đã lâu không gặp. Không có gì muốn nói với anh sao?”

Yeonjun thở dài, quay lại nhìn người kia rồi chờ đợi. Hyunmin rít một hơi thuốc, sau đó nhả ra một vòng khói. Nhìn Hyunmin thế này, trong lòng Yeonjun lại khó chịu. Rõ ràng lúc trước anh ta buông tay trước, bảo rằng cần phải lo cho sự nghiệp, thế mà sau đó không lâu lại công khai hẹn hò người khác, giờ lại nhìn Yeonjun cứ như Yeonjun phụ bạc anh ta vậy. 

“Trông em cứ như không thể nào nhìn anh thêm một phút nào nữa vậy.”

Yeonjun gần như là không còn chút kiên nhẫn nào, nhưng anh vẫn cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh hết sức có thể. 

“Lâu quá không gặp, chúng ta đâu còn gì để nói với nhau.”

“Lâu quá không gặp.” Hyunmin máy móc lặp lại lời Yeonjun. “Anh vẫn chưa chúc mừng em đã debut, còn giành giải tân binh.”

“Cảm ơn.”

“Em đẹp hơn trước kia nhiều, đúng là vào công ty lớn có khác.”

Yeonjun cau mày, anh không hiểu ẩn ý phía sau lời của anh ta là gì, anh có cảm giác mình cũng không muốn hiểu, anh chỉ buông một câu ngắn gọn rồi quay đi.

“Bỏ thuốc đi, hại giọng lắm.”

\--

Lùi về trước đó vài tiếng đồng hồ, trong khi đó ở kí túc xá, Kai nhìn ông anh thứ của mình đầy bất lực, một phút hiếm hoi muốn bắc thang lên hỏi ông trời sao mình lại làm em của ông anh tồ tẹt lại còn cứng đầu này.

“Ông ơi em nói này, hay là mình bỏ đi, chứ ông giải cái bài này đã hai tiếng đồng hồ rồi…” 

Thế nhưng, trong từ điển của Soobin không có hai chữ “bỏ cuộc”.

“Để yên đó! Anh giải sắp ra rồi!” 

“Ông nói câu này cả chục lần rồi!”

Đấy, bình thường thương nhau thì thương nhau thật, chứ đến lúc chết dí ở nhà nhìn mặt nhau giải toán cả ngày coi coi có dễ quạu không? Mà nhóc biết tỏng anh mình là tại bị bồ bỏ đi chơi nên mới nằm chèo queo với mình ở nhà như vầy nè, không thì các ông lại chẳng đi hú hí với nhau. Mà Kai bé thương anh lắm mới ngồi chờ anh cả hai tiếng đó chứ, có mỗi bài toán giải được hay không nói một lời giả tập cho em em còn làm bài khác nữa cái ông này! Thế mà nhìn mặt kẹo cao su anh hớn hở giảng lại bài cho mình, Kai lại thấy cái cục bực mình kia xẹp lép, chăm chú ngồi nghe anh nói. 

Giải xong bài tìm nghiệm vã cả mồ hôi, ra được kết quả thì bụng cũng réo um lên, hai anh em quyết định nghỉ khỏe, ra hàng mì lạnh dưới nhà ăn. Mùa hè đã sắp qua rồi, nhưng trời này mà ăn mì lạnh vẫn là ngon nhất.

Dì chủ quán đã quen mặt với bọn họ từ khi là thực tập sinh, thấy cả hai đến liền vui vẻ chỉ vào một bàn khuất bên trong. Kai ngồi xuống, nhìn anh Bin của nhóc mà đá lông nheo mấy cái, anh Bin đảo mắt một vòng rồi thở ra đầy bất lực.

“Ăn gì kêu đi, anh trả.”

Kai chỉ chờ có thế rồi cười toe. Nhóc gọi món xong, liếc sang ông anh cứ nhìn chăm chăm cái điện thoại mấy ngày nay như hòn vọng phu, bĩu môi đầy khinh thường. 

“Muốn gọi cho người ta thì gọi đi.”

Soobin như sực tỉnh, cười ngượng ngập. “Ban nãy anh ấy có gọi, chắc đến tối khuya mới về.”

Và mặc dù nhìn vẻ mặt ngốc nghếch này của mấy người có bồ trông hơi mắc tức, nhưng Kai cũng phải công nhận rằng bộ dạng u mê này ừm… cũng dễ thương một xíu.

Chuyện hai ông anh cùng nhóm đột nhiên quay sang yêu nhau khiến Kai thoạt đầu cảm thấy thật kì quặc, thậm chí là hơi khó chấp nhận một chút. Nhưng đến bây giờ nghĩ lại, cậu mới thấy thật ra mọi thứ chẳng có gì thay đổi cả. Soobin hyung vẫn quan tâm đến từng người trong nhóm, còn Yeonjun hyung chăm sóc anh ấy. Họa chăng có gì đó thay đổi thì là đôi khi Kai bắt gặp bọn họ lén nắm tay ở một chỗ khuất camera, hay những khi Yeonjun sờ soạng Soobin hyung ngay trước camera hiện tại trong mắt cậu chẳng đơn thuần là fanservice nữa. (Beomgyu: “Ông có thôi ngay không!”)

Xét ở một khía cạnh khác thì bọn họ làm Kai hơi ghen tị một chút, người ta vẫn chưa có mối tình đầu…

Một lát sau, đồ ăn của cả hai được mang ra. Cả hai lần nữa lại chìm trong im lặng, chỉ có tiếng húp mì xì xụp. Có lẽ do ở với nhau lâu quá, hoặc do ông anh này từ trước đến giờ giỏi đoán ý thăm hỏi người khác nhưng không bao giờ tự nói ra chuyện buồn của bản thân, nên từ lâu Kai đã học cách quan sát Soobin.

Cậu vẫn không chắc lắm, nhưng cậu có cảm giác Soobin vẫn đang bận lòng gì đó.

Mà dường như là có liên quan đến Yeonjun hyung. 

“Soobin ssi, đi với em này mà nghĩ về em khác là không tốt đâu.” Kai bày một vẻ mặt ghen tị đùa bỡn, làm Soobin đang thả hồn theo mây về gió cũng bật cười. “Nhưng nãy giờ đầu óc ông cứ đâu đâu ấy. Có gì kể em nghe nào.”

Soobin cười ngượng ngùng, suy nghĩ một lúc lâu, cậu mới lên tiếng.

“Anh đang nghĩ cách tỏ tình với người ta.”

Kai trợn tròn cả hai mắt.

“CÁI GÌ CƠ?” Nhóc hét lên, sau đó nhận ra mình đang ở quán của người ta, liền tự lấy tay bịt miệng mình lại. “Ông định ngoại tình à? Em thay Yeonjun hyung đánh ông bây giờ!”

Soobin dở khóc dở cười, “Nhóc nói gì vậy, ý anh là tỏ tình với anh ấy đó.”

“Ơ thế là sao? Em tưởng hai người cặp bồ rồi mà.” Kai nheo mắt đầy khó hiểu.

“Ừ thì… thế.” Soobin cũng không muốn giải thích tường tận ra cho nhóc em. “Bọn anh quen nhau, nhưng vẫn chưa bày tỏ.”

“Dễ sợ chưa, thế mà em tưởng ông đi cua người ta. Thế ông Yeonjun đổ anh trước à?”

“Cũng không hẳn thế…”

“Quái, thế hai ông yêu nhau kiểu gì thế?”

Ừ thì… Soobin cũng không giải thích cho nhóc được rằng anh cũng không biết bọn anh có đang gọi là yêu nhau hay không nữa. “Nhưng thôi nhóc đừng biết nhiều quá, tóm lại là anh cần phải tỏ tình với Yeonjun hyung.”

“Được rồi,” Kai gật gù, “em tưởng ông chỉ cần giống như Yeonjun hyung sấn tới hôn cái chóc là thành tỏ tình. Nhưng hình như ông muốn lãng mạn hơn.” Kai thật sự nghiêm túc suy nghĩ. “Hay là sắp tới nếu lại có ngày nghỉ, hay anh hẹn ông ấy đi du lịch ở đâu đó đi?”

Soobin cười bất lực. “Chẳng biết sắp tới là chừng nào.” 

“Em cũng không rõ lắm, nhưng ông cứ hỏi công ty thử xem?”

“Ừ, anh sẽ hỏi thử.” Soobin quay lại nhìn cậu em, chấm nước mắt. “Út ơi quả nhiên không uổng công anh nuôi em khôn lớn.” Nói chưa dứt lời, Soobin đã nhào vào kéo nhóc út vào lòng mình.

“Không có em không biết ông sống sao ÔNG LÀM CÁI GÌ ĐÓ BUÔNG EM RAAAA!”

\--

Lúc Soobin và Kai trở về nhà, Taehyun đã trở về từ lâu, đang đứng trong phòng khách tập theo một số bài quyền không biết học được hồi nào.

Soobin le lưỡi đi ngang qua nhóc em, sau đó đi về hướng phòng mình. Beomgyu bảo tối nay sẽ ở lại Daegu không về, nên Soobin hơi ngạc nhiên khi thấy có ánh đèn phát ra từ khe cửa.

Khi Soobin bước vào, Yeonjun đã ngồi trên giường cậu từ lúc nào. Anh vẫn đang mặc bộ quần áo từ lúc sáng, ánh mắt không có tiêu cự nhìn vào một điểm nào đó cậu không biết. Nghe tiếng cửa, Yeonjun giật mình quay sang, nhìn thấy Soobin, anh nở một nụ cười, dang hai tay ra như trẻ con vòi vĩnh.

Soobin trông thấy cảnh tượng đó liền cảm thấy vui vẻ, cậu tiến đến, quỳ trước mặt Yeonjun sao cho ngang tầm với anh, rồi kéo Yeonjun vào vòng tay của mình.

Nói ra có vẻ hơi ủy mị, nhưng mới xa nhau chẳng bao lâu mà Soobin đã nhớ anh nhiều thế này. 

Trên người Yeonjun có mùi nước hoa thường dùng của anh, cùng một mùi thuốc lá mà Soobin không quen thuộc lắm, mùi đồ nướng, cùng một chút hương rượu rất nhạt. Soobin không biết có biết bao nhiêu suy nghĩ loạn lên trong đầu cậu mấy ngày hôm nay, nhưng tất cả dường như đều biến đi đâu mất khi cậu thấy Yeonjun thẫn thờ ngồi trên giường mình. Yeonjun vòng tay quay người Soobin, tựa vào lồng ngực cậu, dồn toàn bộ sức nặng lên người đối diện.

“Anh về sớm thế? Chơi không vui à?” Soobin khẽ miết tay lên má Yeonjun, bình thường lúc nào cũng thấy nhau, mấy hôm nay mới xa có một chút mà cảm thấy một ngày sao mà dài quá.

“Anh là người có gia đình rồi. Không về sớm không được.” Yeonjun nhếch môi. 

“Beomgyu mà có ở đây nó lại la làng cho coi,” Soobin phì cười, “nhưng không sao, chắc mai nó mới về.” 

Yeonjun cũng cười theo. Sau đó, không gian xung quanh dần chìm trong im lặng. Soobin cứ ngồi đó nhìn anh, tay mân mê tóc của Yeonjun, rồi lại cọ nhẹ lên má anh. Đôi mắt ngọt ngào như mật nhìn anh như có hàng nghìn điều muốn nói.

Yeonjun nghiêng đầu, nương theo những cử chỉ của cậu, cọ vào lòng bàn tay hằn những vết chai do luyện tập. “Sao không nói gì nữa?”

“Em không biết nói gì nữa.” Ánh mắt dịu dàng kia vẫn không rời Yeonjun. “Trong đầu chỉ nghĩ là nhớ anh quá, anh ở đây rồi, nhưng sao em vẫn nhớ anh quá. Em không dám gọi cho anh, sợ phiền đến anh, chỉ dám nhắn tin thôi, thế nên lúc anh gọi cho em, em thật sự rất vui.”

_ Anh cũng nhớ em. _

Mà thật sự như thế, đến khi chìm trong vòng tay Soobin rồi, hít vào mùi hương nước xả vải quen thuộc, ôm lấy thân thể Yeonjun đã trở nên thân thuộc suốt mấy tháng qua, Yeonjun mới biết rằng mình nhớ cậu nhiều đến mức nào. 

Anh nhớ Soobin, chẳng cần bất cứ lí do nào cả. Anh nhớ cậu.

Và lần này thì Soobin thật sự đã nghe được những lời đó.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tựa chapter lấy từ lời bài hát i miss you của adele, cũng là theme song của chapter này.


	8. go away, no don't go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nhớ anh quá.”  
> “Nhớ anh cơ à?” Yeonjun bĩu môi nhại lại. “Hôm qua còn đi trước không thèm chờ anh.”  
> Thằng nào đó chết vẫn không chịu nhận sai. “Nhân cách thứ hai của em làm đó, không phải em đâu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: có sử dụng chi tiết từ một cái tweet của incorrectyb

_These days,  
_ _It feels like you're mine, it seems like you're mine but not_

Beomgyu từ dưới quê lên được mấy ngày thì hay tin hai ông anh quý hóa của cậu giận nhau. 

Không phải là cả năm đứa chưa giận nhau bao giờ, thực tế thì trong công việc cũng có nhiều lần bất đồng dẫn đến tranh luận, năm đứa con trai tuổi đôi mươi sống chung trong kí túc xá đôi khi cũng cãi vặt nhiều chuyện nhỏ nhặt. Nhưng thường thì cả bọn sống chung lâu nên hiểu tính, mà có xung đột thì những vụ cãi cọ đó chỉ kéo dài vài giờ đồng hồ, nếu như hơn thì kiểu gì ông anh cùng phòng của cậu cũng sẽ bắt hai cái đứa cãi nhau nói chuyện cho đến khi nào hiểu nhau thì thôi.

Mà Beomgyu thì biết hết tính của mọi người trong nhà, cãi nhau chem chẻm chứ có bao giờ giận nhau lâu được đâu. 

Thế nên, Beomgyu không nghĩ lúc từ dưới quê lên sẽ gặp cảnh chiến tranh lạnh giữa hai người đáng lẽ là phải trưởng thành hiểu chuyện nhất này. 

Mới đây chứ đâu, mỗi lần Soobin về nhà là sẽ tìm cớ tót ngay vào phòng Yeonjun, ngay cả khi lên công ty cũng không rời nhau. Thế mà từ lúc Beomgyu về Seoul đến giờ Soobin cứ ở lì trong phòng chung của cả hai, còn Yeonjun nếu không ở công ty thì về nhà cũng về thẳng phòng mình. 

Beomgyu vừa về tới đã thấy không khí trong nhà lạnh lẽo, bèn hỏi hai nhóc em xem đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

“Thì anh biết đó.” Taehyun chỉ chỉ vào Kai. “Cái cậu này năm nay tự dưng cao nhanh quá trời, cao hơn cả anh Yeonjun luôn, mà anh ấy giống như vẫn chưa chấp nhận được sự thật hay gì á. Hôm bữa buộc miệng bảo trông Kai cao lớn như vầy thấy ghê quá đi. Thế là anh Soobin giận điên lên.”

Kai lí nhí, “Nhưng ảnh chỉ đùa thôi, sau đó ảnh xin lỗi em rồi, còn mua đồ ăn ngon cho em nữa.”

Beomgyu gật gù, “Ôi anh mà ở đó chắc cũng ăn thua đủ với ông già ấy. Rồi sau đó sao? Sao nhìn ông Yeonjun cũng có vẻ giận quá vậy.”

“Sau đó anh Yeonjun nhắn tin xin lỗi, còn bảo là dẫn hai anh em đi ăn, nhưng gọi mãi hai người này không bắt máy.”

Kai ngước lên, chạm ánh nhìn đầy khó hiểu của Beomgyu. “Tụi em lên họp với chị ADORA. Máy của ảnh hết pin, còn em để rung nên không nghe.”

“Đấy.” Taehyun tiếp lời. “Ảnh đợi tới tối, còn hai người này ở công ty ăn uống no say rồi về tới nhà. Gặp em em cũng dỗi, nhìn kiểu gì cũng giống như anh Soobin cố tình lờ ảnh vậy đó.”

“...” Beomgyu nghe xong chỉ biết câm nín, con người ta khi yêu vào thì trí thông minh liền lùi về âm hay gì?  Hiểu lầm bé t ẹo vậy thì giải thích mấy câu là xong, mắc mớ gì phải im ỉm rồi chiến tranh lạnh làm khổ nhau chi?

Ba đứa em út trong nhà không biết là tụi nó ghét cái gì hơn, hai ông anh hú hí chim chuột trước mặt tụi nó hay giận dỗi không nhìn mặt nhau.

“Sao có cảm giác như trong gia đình mà ba má giận nhau ghê…” đứa nào đó thở dài, hai đứa còn lại cũng gật gù theo.

Ôi thì rốt cuộc cũng chỉ là chuyện yêu nhau dỗi nhau ấy mà, vốn dĩ Beomgyu cũng không quan tâm đâu. Chẳng qua hai ông này trước đây thấy chẳng bao giờ cãi cọ chuyện gì, tự dưng từ lúc quen nhau thì bỗng dưng lại hay đôi co vì nhiều chuyện nhảm nhí, làm Beomgyu đôi khi đau hết cả đầu. 

Yeonjun tính hay dễ dỗi, gặp chuyện không vừa lòng là nhăn nhó giận hờn. Bình thường thì Soobin cảm thấy cái tính này của anh rất dễ thương, chẳng khác nào mấy đứa út. Hay dỗi thì cứ để cho Soobin dỗ, Soobin thích mỗi lần Yeonjun giở thói trẻ con nhèo nhẽo là cậu lại bên cạnh dỗ dành anh, lại tự cảm thấy bản thân người lớn hơn mấy phần. Choi Yeonjun ưu tú giỏi giang, chỉ có trước mặt Soobin mới mè nheo đòi cậu lau vệt thức ăn bẩn cho mình thôi. Nhưng dù sao thì Soobin vẫn là đứa nhỏ hơn, đôi khi lại bướng bỉnh đến đáng ghét, mà Yeonjun mỗi lần như thế cũng vô cùng kiên nhẫn chịu đựng đến khi cậu trai nhỏ tuổi qua cơn. Bởi cả hai đề biết nhường đối phương một bước, nên trước đây hầu như chẳng cãi nhau. Anh lớn và đội trưởng mà, phải làm gương cho sấp nhỏ chứ, vậy mà chẳng hiểu sau từ khi quen nhau thì lại cứ ăn thua đủ những chuyện nhỏ nhặt. 

Nhớ đâu tháng trước cả hai đang xem phim trong phòng khách, tự dưng giữa chừng lại cãi nhau về tình tiết phim, cãi to đến mức mạnh ai nấy về phòng mình sập cửa cái rầm. Cuối cùng sau đó vài ngày thì chẳng còn ai nhớ đến hôm nọ phim nó nói về cái gì.

Ai cũng nghĩ lần này cũng thế, vậy mà hai đứa đã không nói chuyện với nhau mấy ngày rồi.

Khi Yeonjun tỉnh dậy, trời đã sáng hẳn rồi, nhưng do hôm qua không ngủ ngon nên vẫn cảm thấy mệt mỏi, khoảng trống trên giường mấy ngày nay khiến anh cảm thấy buồn bực. 

Lần này cũng vậy, Yeonjun cảm thấy lí do cãi nhau của họ rất là vô nghĩa, và Soobin đã đúng khi nổi nóng với anh. Vả lại, anh lớn hơn, đáng lẽ ra anh nên thông cảm cho cậu nhiều hơn.

Nhưng Yeonjun không sao kiềm chế cảm xúc của mình được khi nhìn Soobin và Kai trở về cùng nhau, trong lúc anh ở nhà thấp thỏm chờ điện thoại. Mà trước đó Soobin cũngi vì Kai mà lớn tiếng với anh còn gì. Sau đó Yeonjun vừa giận Soobin, vừa giận chính mình, vì anh thế mà lại ghen tị với em út. Yeon lúc đó quyết định không thèm nói chuyện với cậu nữa luôn!

Yeonjun ảo não vò rối mái tóc của mình. Yêu đương mệt nhọc thế này, chẳng hiểu sao người ta lại yêu nhau làm gì!

Khi Yeonjun ra khỏi phòng, Soobin đã ngồi ở phòng khách từ lúc nào. Có lẽ cậu cũng vừa ngủ dậy, đầu tóc bù xù, hai mắt trũng sâu, quần áo thì nhăn nhúm như vừa chui khỏi ổ chăn, co hai chân lên sofa trông đến mà khổ sở. Nhìn thấy anh, Soobin lại tránh ánh mắt của anh giống như giả vờ không để ý, làm cái đầu đã hơi dịu xuống của Yeonjun lại nổi máu nóng. Khi nào hết giận nhau, anh nhất định sẽ nói với Soobin rằng em như vậy vừa không đẹp trai vừa không đáng yêu chút nào!

Yeonjun không buồn để ý đến thái độ của cậu, chỉ vào nhà vệ sinh rồi thay đồ chuẩn bị đi làm. Khi Yeonjun ra khỏi phòng lần nữa, Soobin vẫn ngồi đó, một tư thế đấy, thế nhưng lần này cậu lại nhìn theo anh, hết mở miệng rồi lại mím môi, bộ dạng muốn nói rồi lại thôi. 

Yeonjun trông Soobin như thế lại mềm lòng, giận nhau mấy hôm nay anh cũng không vui, chẳng thà anh xuống nước trước.

“Còn ngồi đó làm gì, đi thay đồ đi rồi đi làm chung với anh.”

“Anh… đi trước đi.” Soobin ngập ngừng. “Lát nữa em theo sau.”

Yeonjun nhíu mày. “Em còn giận anh à?”

“Không có!” Soobin hoảng hốt kêu lên, mặt không hiểu bị gì mà xanh lè xanh lét, hai quầng mắt to đùng đen sì trông thấy mà đáng thương. “Nhưng anh cứ đi trước đi.”

Yeonjun nhìn cái bộ dạng rúm ró của Soobin, sau đó nhìn theo tầm mắt của Soobin, rồi nhìn một lượt khắp nhà. Đột nhiên anh vỡ lẽ ra, cứ như có một bóng đèn sáng lên trong đầu.

“Lại đây anh bảo.”

“Thôi mà.”

“Choi Soobin anh bảo em ra đây!”

“Không thích, anh đừng có ép em!”

“Ra đây anh cho ôm.”

“Hyung!” Soobin phụng phịu.

Yeonjun thở hắt ra, vừa nhịn cười vừa nhìn cậu đầy bất lực. 

“Chỉ coi coi con gián hay con nhện gì nằm đâu anh bắt cho.”

Soobin ngước lên, nhìn Yeonjun như đang đấu tranh nội tâm dữ dội. Mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ một hồi, Soobin cuối cùng cũng khuất phục, lí nhí chỉ ra một góc dưới tủ quần áo.

“Kia... kia kìa.”

Yeonjun trông nhóc con kia sợ lắm rồi mà vẫn làm bộ tỏ ra cứng rắn, buồn cười lắm rồi nhưng vẫn phải nhịn. Dù gì cũng là người lớn, không thể nào chấp nhặt với người yêu nhỏ tuổi hơn được. Yeonjun chép miệng, thầm nghĩ trong bụng rằng em có thấy bồ em tốt với em chưa? Giận nhau mà vẫn đi bắt gián cho em đó.

Giải quyết xong con gián tội nghiệp, Soobin vào phòng tắm chuẩn bị, còn Yeonjun vào bếp rửa tay. Đến khi sạch sẽ thơm tho rồi, đến lúc lần nữa chạm mặt nhau ở phòng khách, cả hai lại nhìn nhau không biết nói cái gì.

Nhưng mà, Yeonjun đã quyết định làm một anh người yêu mẫu mực, không chấp nhặt những chuyện trẻ con, thế nên anh dang hai tay ra, hướng về phía Soobin chờ đợi.

Kết quả là tí nữa ngạt thở chết.

Soobin cũng không biết mấy ngày nay mình bị cái gì, rõ ràng là nhớ người ta muốn chết, nhưng cứ sĩ diện mãi không chịu làm lành. Cứng đầu cứng cổ không muốn bắt chuyện trước, nhưng cứ ngó chừng người ta không ăn với mình thì ăn có đúng bữa không, về trễ thế này có nguy hiểm không. Vốn nghĩ hôm nay cũng muốn làm lành với anh, tự dưng lại có con tiểu cường đáng ghét ở đâu xuất hiện, còn làm cậu mất mặt trước mặt anh nữa chứ.

Thế nên, khi Yeonjun dang hai tay ra, Soobin thật sự là chịu không nổi, chỉ biết nhào đến ôm siết lấy anh cho thỏa mong nhớ. 

Rốt cuộc thằng nào đấy vui quá nên không nhớ mình thật sự to đến thế nào, bình thường lỡ tay cũng có thể nện người khác đau điếng, quên bẵng luôn phải điều chỉnh lực, làm Yeonjun cảm giác giống như mình sắp gãy vài cái xương vậy.

“Thả ra.” Yeonjun đập đập lên lưng Soobin. “Mấy hôm nay mấy người còn không thèm nhìn mặt tôi mà.”

Soobin thả lỏng vòng tay, bĩu môi như uất ức lắm. Ôm một hồi xong lại thấy vẫn chưa đủ, thế là lại kéo Yeonjun vào lòng mình, lần này nhẹ nhàng hơn, hít vào mùi hương cậu nhung nhớ mấy ngày nay.

“Nhớ anh quá.”

“Nhớ anh cơ à?” Yeonjun bĩu môi nhại lại. “Hôm qua còn đi trước không thèm chờ anh.”

Thằng nào đó chết vẫn không chịu nhận sai. “Nhân cách thứ hai của em làm đó, không phải em đâu.”

Yeonjun vừa cười vừa tức cái miệng chem chẻm của nhóc con này, thế là cắn vào vai nó một nhát cho bõ tức.

“Không có con gián thì em định giận nhau với anh tới bao giờ hả?”

Soobin đau đến hít hà, nhưng cậu biết mình bị thế này là đáng lắm, để yên cho Yeonjun muốn làm gì thì làm, sau đó dịu giọng dỗ ngọt.

“Người ta cũng muốn làm lành với anh đó, ai dè bị con gián kia phá đám. Thôi mà lỗi em lỗi em, đừng giận nữa.”

Soobin biết Yeonjun có thể mạnh mồm, nhưng lại rất dễ mềm lòng. Thủ thỉ một hồi, nét mặt của anh cũng dịu đi, nhưng vẫn lườm Soobin.

“Không có thành ý, hết giận thì anh được gì? Ít ra cũng phải có quà làm lành chứ.”

Soobin suy nghĩ một hồi, “Dẫn anh đi ăn sáng nha?” 

Rốt cuộc bị đập một cái.

“Sao em không có chút nào lãng mạn hết vậy? Trước giờ chỉ biết dắt anh đi ăn.”

Soobin nhìn Yeonjun, mắt người kia ngước lên đầy trông đợi.

Soobin có ngốc đâu mà không hiểu người kia muốn gì chứ, nhưng Yeonjun như vậy thật sự rất dễ thương, không kiềm được muốn trêu ghẹo một chút.

“Thế ra phải dẫn anh đi nhà hàng năm sao lãng mạn à? Nhưng mà em không có tiền.”

Soobin bật cười nhìn hai khóe miệng Yeonjun trĩu xuống, môi dẩu ra rõ là không vừa lòng.

“Không thèm nói chuyện với em nữa, vừa không lãng mạn vừa không dễ thương.” Nói xong Yeonjun giằng khỏi vòng tay của Soobin, hậm hực tiến về phía cửa.

Soobin cười phá lên, còn đùa dai nữa thì lại chiến tranh lần hai mất, thế là nắm tay Yeonjun kéo về phía mình, dùng cả hai tay nâng mặt anh lên, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên đôi môi đang dẩu ra hờn trách kia.

“Hơi thiệt thòi cho em nhưng mà,” Soobin nói giữa những nụ hôn, “đành lấy mình ra làm quà vậy.”

Trước khi Yeonjun kịp phản đối, cậu lại chặn lên đôi môi đang hé mở kia một nụ hôn.

\--

Soobin tình cờ gặp lại Hyunmin tại đài truyền hình.

Nói tình cờ cũng không đúng lắm, cùng là idol, Soobin nghĩ sớm muộn gì bọn họ cũng phải gặp lại Hyunmin thôi. Thậm chí, cậu còn hơi bất ngờ vì lịch trình của bọn họ cứ vô tình mà tránh né lẫn nhau, hễ người này vừa kết thúc quảng bá xong thì người kia sẽ comeback, hoặc là kẹt lịch trình ở nước ngoài. Thế nên phải hơn gần ba năm rồi Soobin không gặp lại người nọ, kể từ khi người kia rời công ty để debut ở một nơi khác.

Hôm ấy, Soobin có lịch trình riêng tham gia một talkshow, thế nên phải lên đài truyền hình một mình. Cũng hơi lạ lẫm, vì bình thường bọn họ đều có lịch trình chung với nhau. Trong lúc chờ, cậu xuống quán cà phê dưới sảnh để mua nước, không ngờ lại tình cờ gặp Hyunmin đến cùng nhóm của anh ta.

Soobin vẫn tránh nhắc về Hyunmin trước mặt Yeonjun, dù có hơi nhỏ nhen, nhưng cậu vẫn hơi ghen tị khi nghĩ đến mối quan hệ cũ của anh và người đó. Cậu biết anh vẫn còn cảm xúc với người kia, không biết rằng khi nghe tin mình sắp gặp lại Hyunmin Yeonjun sẽ có phản ứng như thế nào.

Cậu cũng muốn hỏi Yeonjun nhiều điều, nhưng lời nói ra thế nào nghe cũng giống như một cô vợ ghen tuông phiền nhiễu. Soobin có thể chấp nhận Yeonjun chưa hoàn toàn dành tình cảm cho mình, nhưng nghĩ đến việc trong lòng anh có người khác, Soobin vẫn cảm thấy đắng chát trong lòng. 

Nhưng rốt cuộc thì Yeonjun và cậu đều không nhắc gì đến chuyện đó cả, giống như bọn họ trước giờ vẫn vờ chẳng nhắc đến người cũ của nhau.

Vẻ mặt Hyunmin thoáng chút ngạc nhiên khi bắt gặp Soobin, giống như Hyunmin phải mất một vài giây để đem Soobin hiện tại so sánh với Soobin trong trí nhớ của anh ta nhiều năm về trước.

“Soobin đúng không? Xém chút nữa anh không nhận ra, bây giờ em cao hơn so với hồi đó nhiều ghê.”

Soobin cười nhẹ, xem anh ta là tiền bối mà cúi chào. Soobin nghĩ phản ứng thế này của Hyunmin cũng dễ hiểu thôi. Trước đây Soobin còn nhỏ, cũng không phải là người nổi bật lắm, nếu như cậu không ra mắt thì có lẽ bây giờ anh ta cũng chẳng nhớ cậu là ai.

Lúc chờ, Hyunmin lơ đãng hỏi Soobin, “Yeonjunie cũng đến đây à?”

“Không ạ. Hôm nay em có lịch trình riêng, anh ấy bây giờ chắc đang ở nhà rồi.”

Hyunmin thật lòng hơi lạ lẫm với Soobin trước mặt mình hiện tại. Trong ấn tượng của anh ngày trước, Soobin là một thằng nhóc nhút nhát, năng lực cũng không có gì đặc sắc. Thế nên khi biết đội hình debut chung với Yeonjun có Soobin, mà thằng nhóc ấy còn làm đội trưởng, Hyunmin có cảm giác không thể tin được.

Bao năm trôi qua, Hyunmin đã bỏ lại đứa trẻ kia ra sau đầu, không ngờ đến khi gặp lại, nhóc con nhát cáy kia lại lớn đến thế này, không còn vẻ sợ sệt tránh né tất cả mọi người ngày nào.

“Ra dáng đội trưởng rồi đấy. Anh còn tưởng Yeonjunie sẽ làm đội trưởng của mấy đứa kìa, dù gì cũng là người lớn nhất.”

Soobin nghe những lời này nhiều đến mức chẳng buồn tự ái, chỉ đơn giản trả lời: “Cảm ơn tiền bối. Em cũng rất vinh dự khi nhận được vị trí này. Tất cả mọi người, kể cả Yeonjunie hyung đều nghĩ em làm đội trưởng là thích hợp nhất.”

Trong tích tắc, Hyunmin cứ ngỡ bản thân bị ảo giác, Soobin dường như khi nhắc đến tên Yeonjun có cao giọng hơn một chút, cứ như đang nhái lại ngữ điệu của anh, ánh mắt cũng kì lạ.

Dường như lúc đó ánh mắt cậu bỗng trở nên tối hơn.

“À… chúc mừng em nhé. Lần trước gặp Yeonjun chúc mừng em ấy rồi, nhưng vẫn chưa chúc mừng mấy đứa debut.”

“Anh gần đây có gặp Yeonjun hyung sao?”

“Ừ, tuần trước tụi anh họp lớp cấp ba.”

Giọng nói đều đều của Soobin không hiểu sao làm cho Hyunmin có cảm giác mình đang bị hỏi cung. Nhưng anh cũng không để ý nhiều, lúc này, order của Hyunmin đã được làm xong, anh ta cũng không để ý đến biểu cảm của Soobin nữa. Hyunmin đến quầy nhận nước, rồi vẫy tay chào Soobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lâu sòi mới update hic... dạo này bận quá nên không viết được nhiều T_T Với lại để kể chuyện nghe chơi là mình bắt đầu viết fic này là bởi vì mình muốn viết cái đoạn trong chap 1, nhưng viết đoạn đấy xong thì nó tự dưng bỏ chạy xong quay về với một cái plot kêu mình "mài hãy viết long fic đi ^__^". Thế là mình mới phải viết dài ra thế này =)))
> 
> Chuyện khác nữa là mình là dạng người viết fic dài nhưng không viết dàn ý, tại vì chả hiểu sao mỗi lần viết dàn ý dài dài xong đều chán không viết lại thành văn xuôi luôn. No dàn ý we die like men. Nhưng cái tật đó thì dễ dẫn đến hậu quả thế này, viết xong chap 7 thì mình nhận ra rằng ôi mẹ ơi viết gần 25,000 chữ rồi mà nội dung chưa có tiến triển gì hết :) mấy chap rồi chẳng có plot mẹ gì chỉ có viết hai đứa chim chuột hú hí với nhau =))) cứ theo cái đà này thì muốn viết đến cao trào chắc phải đến 100,000 chữ mất =)))) thế là sợ quá phải ngồi lại viết diễn biến chính ra. Đợt này mình viết một lượt mấy chap nhưng viết không theo thứ tự (bởi vì không có dàn ý) nên mới lâu thế này.
> 
> Một tháng kể từ ngày bắt đầu gõ từng dòng đầu tiên, mọi người có câu hỏi gì cho mình không?


	9. darling so it goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sau này nhà anh nhất định sẽ nuôi chó.” Yeonjun ngái ngủ lè nhè, mặc kệ Soobin luồn tay kéo anh vào lòng cậu. “Anh sẽ dạy cho nó nhớ mặt em, em đến phải sủa to lên, cho hàng xóm tưởng em là trộm rồi xúm lại bắt em.”
> 
> Soobin phì cười, sau khi ưng ý với tư thế mới, cậu đặt lên tai Yeonjun một nụ hôn, thích thú cảm thấy anh khẽ rùng mình. “Vô ích thôi, kiểu gì em chẳng thuần hóa được nó. Mà sau này thì chó nhà anh cũng là chó nhà em mà.”

_darling so it goes_

Yeonjun cảm thấy dạo gần đây Soobin dường như trở nên dính người hơn bình thường.

Nói dạo gần đây cũng không đúng, từ lúc quen nhau đến giờ, Yeonjun đã thấy nhóc con này giống y chang một chú cún bự, lúc nào cũng xun xoe quấn quýt kế bên anh. Có trẻ con kế bên thì làm bộ đạo mạo đứng đắn lắm, lúc chỉ có riêng hai người thì liền hô biến thành một cục kẹo cao su hơn mét tám lăm úp lên người anh như thiếu hơi người, làm lâu lâu Yeonjun có cảm giác mình đang nuôi cún chứ không phải đang nuôi người yêu. Soobin như vậy làm Yeonjun hơi hơi hiểu cảm giác của nhóc Kai hồi trước, cái hồi Soobin cứ dính lấy cậu nhóc như sam từ nhà đến công ty. 

Nhưng dạo này thì hơi quá một chút, bên nhau từ lúc thức dậy đến lúc đi ngủ thì chứ, thiếu điều Yeonjun đi vệ sinh Soobin cũng muốn lẽo đẽo đi theo. Ừ thì đàn ông con trai với nhau, có gì đâu mà phải ngại. Nhưng lúc trước chưa cặp bồ thì thôi, quen nhau rồi thì chuyện này nó lại hơi tế nhị một chút chứ bộ. Mà Yeonjun không biết cái thằng này lên cơn gì mà tự dưng dạo này lại dính mình như nam châm, đành đá đít nó ra ngoài để hành sự cho yên ổn.

Ngẫm lại thì hình như có một hôm Soobin có lịch trình cá nhân ở đài truyền hình, hình như là quay talk show, tự dưng khi về thì cư xử hơi khác, cứ bám dính lấy Yeonjun. Yeonjun đã xem chương trình đó, nhưng anh không thấy có gì kì lạ. Yeonjun sau đó đi hỏi anh quản lí, anh ấy cũng bảo hôm đó đi quay chẳng có chuyện gì.

Mà thôi quen nhau thì quen nhau chứ, Yeonjun cũng cần có không gian riêng. Thế là ngày hôm nọ, đến giờ ngủ, Yeonjun đá cái đứa to xác kia về phòng nó, bảo là nó không bảo cho anh biết nó bị cái gì thì đừng vác xác qua đây ngủ nữa. Thằng kia nghe thế, lại cúi gằm giương mắt lên ra vẻ đáng thương lắm, nhưng vẫn nhất quyết không chịu nói cho Yeonjun nghe nó đang bị cái gì.

Được mấy bữa như thế, một hôm đang ngủ, Yeonjun nghe giường mình khẽ động. Khi quay sang, anh thấy bóng của thằng nào đó nửa ngồi nửa quỳ cạnh giường mình, tim xém tí nữa là nổ tung. Nửa đêm mà thấy cái cảnh này, gặp người bình thường chắc chắn sẽ vớ đại cái gì cứng cứng bên cạnh mà đập cho cái đứa tần ngần kế bên vỡ đầu, ai bảo cái tội nửa đêm nửa hôm mà lén lút như ăn trộm. 

Nhưng trí não chưa tỉnh ngủ của Yeonjun không kịp phản ứng như người bình thường, trong khoảnh khắc, anh chỉ kịp nhận ra mùi hương quen thuộc của người nọ mà thôi. 

Nhận ra đó là ai, Yeonjun thở dài, nhích người vào trong, mở chăn ra cho thằng người yêu kia chui vào.

“Sau này nhà anh nhất định sẽ nuôi chó.” Yeonjun ngái ngủ lè nhè, mặc kệ Soobin luồn tay kéo anh vào lòng cậu. “Anh sẽ dạy cho nó nhớ mặt em, em đến phải sủa to lên, cho hàng xóm tưởng em là trộm rồi xúm lại bắt em.”

Soobin phì cười, sau khi ưng ý với tư thế mới, cậu đặt lên tai Yeonjun một nụ hôn, thích thú cảm thấy anh khẽ rùng mình. “Vô ích thôi, kiểu gì em chẳng thuần hóa được nó. Mà sau này thì chó nhà anh cũng là chó nhà em mà.”

Đang buồn ngủ mà nghe tức quá cũng phải bật cười, Yeonjun ôm lấy cái đứa vừa chiếm nửa giường mình kia, dụi đầu vào ngực cậu. 

“Quên mất anh cũng đang nuôi một con to đùng đây này, nuôi thêm một đứa thì Soobin nhà chúng ta có em rồi.”

“Nhưng em vẫn ngoan nhất, anh vẫn cưng em nhất đúng không?” Soobin cũng không giận, còn hùa theo.

“Rồi rồi em ngoan nhất.” Yeonjun vỗ nhè nhẹ lên lưng cậu. “Vẫn không chịu nói anh nghe em dạo này bị cái gì à?”

Soobin im lặng không trả lời, Yeonjun cũng không vội, anh vẽ những vòng tròn lên lưng Soobin, cho cậu biết anh vẫn đang đợi câu trả lời.

Sự im lặng bao trùm cả không gian, Yeonjun có cảm giác anh còn nghe được nhịp tim đập rộn ràng của Soobin. Yeonjun ngửa ra sau, khi ngước lên, trong cảnh tranh sáng tranh tối, anh bắt gặp con ngươi của Soobin đang nhìn mình.

Yeonjun chợt thấy đau lòng, anh rướn lên, tay ôm lấy mặt Soobin, hôn lên đôi môi của người kia.

Soobin thoạt đầu cũng hơi bất ngờ, nhưng cậu chậm rãi đáp lại, tay di chuyển đến sau gáy Yeonjun, luồn vào tóc anh, kéo anh vào sát cơ thể của mình hơn nữa.

Hết thảy vẫn giống như một đứa trẻ khẩn cầu sự yêu thương vậy.

Sau những nụ hôn, khi Yeonjun không chờ đợi nữa thì Soobin đột nhiên lên tiếng.

“Anh đừng hỏi nữa được không? Em vẫn ổn mà, chỉ là lúc nào cũng muốn ở bên anh thôi.”

Yeonjun biết đứa kia thật lòng, nhưng vẫn có gì đó mà cậu không nói cho mình nghe.

_Anh đối xử với em không tốt sao?_ Yeonjun rất muốn hỏi. Nhưng thay vào đó, anh chỉ lần nữa choàng tay quanh người Soobin, bản thân anh cũng không dám nghe câu trả lời cho câu hỏi đó. 

Soobin đột nhiên giống như nhớ ra gì đó, cậu bật dậy, hất hết chăn gối ra. 

“Ôi xém tí thì quên mất! Em vào đây đâu phải để ngủ đâu. Dậy đi, thay đồ xong đi chỗ này với em, ngày mai tụi mình nghỉ làm.” Soobin vừa nói vừa bật đèn, đến tủ đồ của Yeonjun mà lục lọi. “Cho em mượn đồ của anh nhé, giờ về phòng chắc Beomgyu giết em mất.”

Yeonjun vẫn chưa kịp hoàn hồn, chỉ biết trân trối nhìn cái đứa trước mặt như thể nó mất trí rồi.

“Em đùa à? Mai không lên công ty anh quản lí lại giết hai đứa mình cho coi.”

“Chuyện đó em đã lo xong rồi. Dù gì ngày mai tụi mình cũng không có lịch trình gì, chỉ tự luyện tập thôi.”

Yeonjun vẫn cảm thấy chuyện này quá ư là điên rồ.

“Không được, khi không lại bỏ đi đâu, để ba đứa một mình sao tự tập với nhau được.”

“Không sao mà.” Soobin thoáng chốc đã thay đồ xong, chạy lại kéo tay Yeonjun nài nỉ. “Mai tụi nó đi học, chắc cũng chiều mới lên công ty, tụi mình về chắc cũng không muộn đâu, em sẽ đãi tụi nhỏ sau.”

Yeonjun thở dài, cũng không biết Soobin nói thật hay không. Anh từ từ ngồi dậy, anh không biết Soobin đang dự tính chuyện gì, nhưng dáng vẻ nài nỉ kia, Yeonjun không có cách nào để chối từ. 

Bên ngoài đã dần chuyển sang mùa đông, Soobin choàng một chiếc áo khoác dày cho Yeonjun, bản thân mình cũng mặc một chiếc áo bông to sụ. Yeonjun mơ hồ để Soobin kéo mình ra khỏi kí túc xá vào hơn nửa đêm, bắt một chiếc xe buýt chạy đêm.

Yeonjun để yên cho Soobin nhét mình vào ghế sau cùng, đứa kia không biết ăn gì mà trông hớn hở đến lạ, còn Yeonjun đến tận giây phút này vẫn không biết mình bị đưa đi đâu.

“Ít nhất cũng nói cho anh nghe là mình đi đâu chứ?”

“Bí mật.” Soobin để tay lên môi. “Đến đó rồi anh sẽ biết.”

Yeonjun bĩu môi, “Bày đặt bí mật,” sau đó cũng không hỏi nữa, để Soobin muốn làm gì thì làm. 

Thôi thì đã lỡ đồng ý với cậu rồi, giờ mà Soobin có ý định hoang đường gì anh cũng chấp nhận. Ban nãy Yeonjun có ngủ được một chút nên cũng không mệt mỏi lắm, nhưng Soobin thì vừa lên xe đã gật gù. Yeonjun chỉnh lại tư thế cho Soobin ngồi thẳng lên, để cậu dựa đầu vào vào lưng ghế. Xong sau đó, Yeonjun đan tay mình vào tay cậu bên dưới. 

May mắn cho bọn họ, xe buýt giờ này không có người, bác tài dường như cũng không nhận ra cả hai là ai, Yeonjun do thế cũng lớn gan, anh nhanh chóng thơm lên má Soobin một cái, rồi lấm lét nhìn xung quanh, không có ai cả, nhưng Yeonjun vẫn thấy má mình nóng bừng.

Soobin dường như đang ngủ rất ngon, đầu ngoẹo sau một bên, làm mặt cậu bị ép lên chỗ tựa. Cảnh tượng trước mặt làm Yeonjun có thôi thúc muốn nhéo lấy cặp má vừa trắng vừa mềm kia. Nhưng Yeonjun là một anh người yêu tốt, nên anh quyết cố chống lại sự cám dỗ kia, chỉ lấy điện thoại ra chụp hình nhóc con kia đang ngủ, khi nào giận nhau sẽ lấy ra tống tiền.

Thế mà chẳng hiểu sao chụp xong lại thấy đáng yêu quá rồi ngồi xuýt xoa cả buổi trời. Môi hồng chúm chím này, hai má tròn tròn này, sống mũi cao cao này, xương chân mày nam tính này, nhìn kiểu gì cũng thấy vừa đẹp trai vừa dễ thương. Yeonjun ngắm nghía một hồi lại rất thiếu nghị lực lấy hình đó đi đặt làm hình nền điện thoại. 

Rốt cuộc Yeonjun rút ra kết luận rằng, thứ quý giá như thế này nhất định phải giấu, ngoài anh ra không ai được xem hết.

Yeonjun không biết anh đã trông chờ gì khi Soobin kéo anh ra ngoài lúc hai giờ sáng, nhưng anh hoàn toàn không ngờ chuyến xe buýt kia lại rốt cuộc lại dừng ở dưới chân một ngọn núi.

Soobin của anh, ngoan ngoãn hiền lành của anh, (mặc dù đã bớt hiền lành nhiều nhưng vẫn có thể miễn cưỡng xem là ngoan ngoãn), trái tim yếu đuối của Yeonjun có ngày bị sự tùy hứng của nhóc con này làm cho nổ tung mất.

Yeonjun nhìn cái đứa đang bẽn lẽn rón rén đưa cho mình một li cà phê nóng mua từ máy bán hàng tự động ở trạm nghỉ, có xúc động muốn đánh nó một cái.

Soobin cười cầu tài, “Người ta muốn ngắm bình minh với anh mà.”

Thế là Yeonjun bị lôi ra đường lúc hai giờ sáng, xong phải leo một cái núi khỉ gió nào đấy lúc trời còn chưa sáng hẳn, lúc tiết trời vừa vào đông chỉ vì thằng người yêu của anh muốn cùng anh ngắm mặt trời mọc. Mà chuyện kinh thiên động địa ở đây là cái đứa đấy vốn nổi tiếng vừa lười vận động vừa mê ngủ nữa chứ.

Yeonjun hừ một tiếng, nhưng cũng không thấy bực mình, chỉ nắm tay đứa kia, bắt đầu rảo bước trên con đường mòn.

Trời dù chưa sáng hẳn, nhưng ánh sáng từ mặt trời khuất sau những rặng núi vẫn đủ để nhìn thấy đường đi. Không khí xung quanh có một mùi ẩm ướt từ lớp sương đêm đọng trên lá, vừa sảng khoái vừa có cảm giác hơi lạnh lẽo. Soobin nắm lấy tay Yeonjun rồi để vào túi áo khoác của mình, bên trong để sẵn một chiếc túi chườm nóng. Cả hai sóng bước bên nhau, không nói gì hết mà sao cảm giác ấm áp lạ lùng. 

Yeonjun nghĩ cứ thế này mà lại tốt, nếu như đi hẹn hò ở nơi phố thị đông người, bọn họ sẽ không thể nắm tay nhau mà đi như thế này.

Soobin cảm thấy ánh mắt của Yeonjun hướng về mình, cũng quay sang phía anh rồi nheo mắt cười, đôi lúm đồng tiền xinh xẻo hiện ra. Chỉ vậy thôi mà Yeonjun cũng thấy môi mình tự nhiên cũng nhếch lên. Cả hai cứ nhìn nhau cười như hai đứa ngốc, chẳng để ý đến sương sớm lạnh giá, thong thả rảo bước giữa núi rừng. Bọn họ bên nhau hiếm khi im lặng thế này, mà trong lúc này có lẽ cũng không cần lời nói gì cả, bình yên lúc này cũng chỉ của riêng bọn họ mà thôi.

Yeonjun không biết anh đã mong chờ điều gì khi đồng ý bắt đầu mối quan hệ mơ hồ này với Soobin, khi đó trái tim còn sứt mẻ khiến anh yếu lòng trước lời đề nghị hoang đường của cậu. Có thể là một ai đó có thể chữa lành trái tim đang tan vỡ của anh? Hay chỉ là một chút bình yên thường ngày như thế này thôi. Nhưng tình cảm thì không được điều khiển bằng công tắc, nếu hỏi Yeonjun lúc bắt đầu, họ có dành trọn tình cảm của mình cho nhau hay không, thì Yeonjun quả thật không trả lời là có được.

Nhưng Yeonjun nghĩ, tình cảm nào cũng cần thời gian để vun đắp, chỉ cần hai người cùng nhau cố gắng thôi. Thời gian qua, Yeonjun chưa bao giờ cảm thấy mình hạnh phúc như vậy cả. Mỗi ngày đều gặp nhau, có chung một ước mơ để cùng nhau cố gắng, Soobin đối với anh bằng tất cả lòng chân thành, để cho anh thấy mặt yếu đuối nhất của mình, dù vẫn có không ít lần cãi vã, nhưng Yeonjun thấy hết thảy đều đủ đầy.

Yeonjun vẫn không hình dung được mình mong muốn điều gì, nhưng nhìn gương mặt sáng bừng của Soobin khi chỉ cho anh xem họ đã đi được nửa đường lên đỉnh núi, Yeonjun nghĩ mình đã tìm được rồi.

_something are meant to be_


	10. the one ray of sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun hiểu điều Soobin nói, có những giới hạn sẽ không bao giờ có thể quay về như lúc đầu được nữa.
> 
> Nhưng chẳng phải họ đã vượt qua giới hạn đó từ lâu rồi sao?

May mắn làm sao, khi cả hai đặt chân được lên đến đỉnh thì mặt trời vẫn chưa ló dạng.

Soobin đưa cho Yeonjun chai nước ban nãy mua ở dưới chân núi, chờ anh uống xong mới lấy chai nước kia uống. Yeonjun thấy thế liền hỏi cậu em mua đến hai ba chai mà, sao không lấy thêm mà uống, thì Soobin chỉ nháy mắt lém lỉnh.

“Người ta bảo cái này là hôn gián tiếp á.”

Bình thường Yeonjun mới là người hay nói mấy câu này nè, nhưng không hiểu sao nghe từ miệng Soobin lại có cảm giác muốn đánh nhau thể nhỉ? Trong khi hai đứa hôn trực tiếp luôn rồi, còn hôn hơi bị nhiều lần là đằng khác, nói thế này có hơi tào lao quá không? Nhưng Yeonjun vẫn không giấu được nụ cười của mình, chỉ bĩu môi.

“Sến sẩm.”

Leo được tới đỉnh thì bụng cũng réo ầm lên. Soobin lấy từ cái ba lô con ra một hộp sandwich từ cửa hàng tiện lợi ban nãy. Trời thì lạnh, bánh cũng hơi khô, nhưng Yeonjun trước giờ không kén chọn chuyện ăn uống, vẫn cầm lấy ăn ngon lành. Ở nơi đồi núi này thì đào đâu ra thức ăn ngon, mà Soobin hứng lên liền kéo anh đến chỗ này cũng không chuẩn bị kịp gì. Thôi thì đang đói có cái lấp đầy bụng đã là tốt rồi...

Yeonjun cũng biết mình trước giờ vẫn ăn thùng uống vại, chỉ cần là được ăn ngon thì không để ý đến xung quanh, nhưng Soobin cứ nhìn anh chằm chằm như vậy cũng hơi xấu hổ.

“Nhìn cái gì?” Anh khẽ gắt.

Soobin hấp háy mắt hỏi, lắc lắc miếng sandwich đang cầm trong tay, “Anh muốn ăn thêm của em không?”

Yeonjun biết đứa kia lại đang chọc mình, liền cầm tay nhét bánh vào miệng nó. Soobin sau đó vờ chồm lấy cắn miếng sandwich trên tay Yeonjun, nhưng lại vồ hụt suýt chút thì chụp ếch. Tiếng cười rổn rảng vang lên khắp đỉnh núi. May mà Soobin chọn một nơi không quá nổi tiếng, cả ngày chỉ có vài chuyến xe chạy đến đây, hôm nay không có nhiều người giống bọn họ, nãy giờ Yeonjun chỉ bắt gặp vài người có lẽ là dân địa phương đến đây tập thể dục hay tản bộ, không thì người ta lại tưởng hai đứa này bị điên mất.

Soobin rút khăn giấy ra lau sốt dính trên miệng cho anh người yêu, vừa lau vừa lèm bèm sao anh ăn giống con nít thế hả, nhưng lòng thấy người ta để yên cho mình chăm sóc thế này lại thích muốn chết. Soobin cũng thích ăn uống, cứ được cho ăn ngon là vui vẻ, sau này thì còn thích thêm cả chuyện ngồi lại ăn chung với Yeonjun cho hết bữa nữa. Đơn giản thế thôi, nhưng tự dưng, trước cái quan cảnh trời cao đất rộng này, Soobin tự dưng lại nghĩ vẩn vơ. Cậu nghĩ đến một câu từng nghe được trên bộ phim mình dạo này đang theo dõi, có người hạnh phúc khi được ăn cùng nhau, có người hạnh phúc khi được ăn một mình, có người lại hạnh phúc khi được nhìn người khác ăn ngon. 

Soobin cảm thấy mình thật sự may mắn, vì cậu có thể cùng ăn với người mình thích, nhìn người ấy ăn thật ngon.

Yeonjun ăn xong, lấy điện thoại ra, chờ mặt trời lên là sẽ chụp hình ngay. Trong tích tắc, Soobin nhận ra gì đó. “Anh lén chụp em ngủ à? Còn để làm hình nền nữa.”

“Haha.” Đứa kia không có vẻ gì là xấu hổ khi bị bắt quả tang. “Chụp nhiều lắm, để dành tới lúc em không nghe lời anh sẽ tống tiền.”

Soobin bĩu môi, “Tưởng gì, hình anh ngủ em cũng có một đống.” Nói rồi lại lấy điện thoại ra để cài lại hình nền. Yeonjun cũng tò mò, chồm sang xem Soobin chọn hình nào.

“Ơ này, sao không cài cả hình khóa lẫn hình nền? Anh không dễ thương hơn gấu mèo hả?”

“Gấu mèo dễ thương hơn ~~”

Yeonjun vốn dĩ còn định mè nheo thêm, nhưng anh bỗng thấy vệt sáng cam đầu tiên lóe lên từ rặng núi bên kia.

“Mặt trời kìa!” Yeonjun reo lên.

Soobin quay về phía tay Yeonjun chỉ, thấy những tia nắng đầu tiên ló ra từ đằng Đông. Yeonjun lấy điện thoại ra, kéo Soobin lại chụp một tấm hình, vừa canh vừa sốt ruột sợ vuột mất khoảnh khắc. Tìm được góc vừa thấy mặt cả hai vừa thấy mặt trời liền bấm liên tục mấy tấm.

“Nhớ lần trước tụi mình ở Mỹ cũng đi xem mà không thấy được gì nhỉ?” Yeonjun vừa xem hình, vừa hồi tưởng lại tour diễn bên Mỹ hồi mới debut của bọn họ.

“Thế nên em mới dẫn anh đến đây đó.” Soobin thấy áo khoác của Yeonjun dần trượt khỏi vai anh, cậu kéo Yeonjun lại gần, cẩn thận dựng cổ áo lên cho kín gió. “Lần trước tụi mình muốn ước, nhưng mây che hết trơn không ước được gì.”

“Ừ nhỉ,” Yeonjun liền nhắm mắt, chắp hai tay lại với nhau. “Anh ước trong năm nay tụi mình có thể tổ chức concert, với MOA nữa.”

Khi mở mắt ra, anh thấy Soobin cứ đứng đó mà ngây ngẩn nhìn mình, liền huých nhẹ tay cậu, “Ước nhanh đi, mặt trời sắp lên rồi.”

Soobin không nhìn về phía mặt trời, cậu vẫn nhìn anh, từ góc độ này, ánh nắng vàng từ từ rải nhẹ trên tóc cậu. Yeonjun lúc này mới để ý, tóc Soobin đã trở về màu đen nguyên thủy rồi. Yeonjun luôn thích màu đen trên tóc của Soobin, nó làm cậu trông trẻ con và hiền lành rất nhiều. Yeonjun bị ánh nắng trên tóc Soobin làm cho xao nhãng, đột nhiên có cảm giác đây là cảnh tượng đẹp nhất anh từng thấy vậy.

Giọng Soobin vang lên, nhẹ hẫng.

“Em ước người em thích cũng thích em.”

Yeonjun nghe tim mình đánh thót lên một cái. Trong phút chốc, anh thấy ngôn từ như rời bỏ mình, đầu óc hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Yeonjun nghĩ rằng mình cần nói gì đó, nhưng khi anh cố lên tiếng, chẳng có thanh âm nào thoát ra cả.

“Anh…” Soobin cười khổ, vẫn nhìn sang chờ chút phản ứng gì đó từ Yeonjun. “Anh nói gì đi chứ?”

“À…”

Soobin cũng bất lực, cậu hít một hơi như để lấy thêm dũng khí, nhìn sâu vào mắt người đối diện. “Thôi để em nói hết, nhân lúc còn chút dũng cảm.” Đến đây, cậu bật cười, hắng giọng mình. “Em không biết nói những lời này ra lúc này có đúng lúc không không biết em có quá trễ không, khi mà anh với em đã bên nhau gần một năm rồi. Cũng không biết em có vội vàng quá không, khi mà em không biết trái tim của anh đã sẵn sàng dành cho em chưa. Nhưng mà em vẫn thật lòng muốn bày tỏ với anh.”

“Em thích anh.” Soobin nhìn anh như đang nhìn thứ trân quý nhất trên đời và nói, rõ ràng và chân thành. “Mong là một ngày nào đó anh cũng sẽ thích em.”

Thấy Yeonjun định lên tiếng, Soobin liền ngay lập tức ngăn anh lại. “Anh khoan hãy trả lời em, em không muốn nghe bây giờ đâu. Anh cứ suy nghĩ thật kĩ, rồi hãy trả lời em.”

Một lúc sau, Yeonjun mới lên tiếng, vừa nói vừa nắm hai má của Soobin mà kéo.

“Vừa bảo anh trả lời, vừa bảo không muốn nghe, em khó chiều quá nha. Không có niềm tin ở anh như vậy à?”

“Em muốn anh suy nghĩ thật kĩ mà.” Soobin nắm lấy tay anh, nở một nụ cười lấy lòng. 

Yeonjun biết thật ra là cậu sợ, sợ anh sẽ không thích mình, cũng không muốn làm anh khó xử. Nhưng Soobin như thế này lại khiến anh đau lòng.

“Soobin à, anh có thể trả lời em ngay bây giờ luôn mà.”

“Nhưng mà em không muốn.” Soobin lắc đầu. “Em nghĩ là anh cũng biết tại sao mà. Chuyện của tụi mình không chỉ là của tụi mình, mà còn liên quan đến mấy đứa nhỏ nữa. Em không muốn vì mối quan hệ của tụi mình mà ảnh hưởng đến nhóm. Em biết đó là ước mơ lớn nhất của anh, cũng là điều tốt đẹp nhất từng xảy đến với em. Em không muốn liều lĩnh để rồi huỷ hoại nó.”

Yeonjun hiểu điều Soobin nói, có những giới hạn sẽ không bao giờ có thể quay về như lúc đầu được nữa.

Nhưng chẳng phải họ đã vượt qua giới hạn đó từ lâu rồi sao?

Soobin dường như đọc được suy nghĩ của anh, cậu nhoẻn cười, “Giờ nói thế này có hơi muộn nhỉ? Lúc đó em chỉ nghĩ là muốn ích kỉ một lần, em biết khi ấy anh đang buồn, cũng không suy nghĩ kĩ, nếu em cho anh thời gian có lẽ anh sẽ không nhận lời em đâu. Nhưng mà em chấp nhận, chấp nhận cả chuyện anh vẫn còn thương người cũ, ngay cả khi sau này anh quyết định buông tay em, em cũng có thể chịu được điều đó. À mà cũng không chắc, em không biết mình có chịu được không, nhưng em sẽ cố gắng. Nhưng nếu bây giờ anh trả lời em rồi, lỡ như sau này anh có… muốn bỏ em, em không nghĩ sau này mình có thể buông tay anh một cách thanh thản được đâu.”

Soobin ngưng lại một chút, rồi lại lên tiếng.

“Với lại, em có một chuyện cần thú nhận.”

Yeonjun khó hiểu hỏi lại, “Chuyện gì?”

“Gần đây, em có tình cờ gặp Hyunmin hyung.” Soobin để ý biểu cảm của Yeonjun khi nghe thấy tên người nọ liền có chút gượng gạo. “Hôm em quay talk show ấy, có gặp lại anh ấy trên đài, có nói chuyện một chút.”

“À, vậy sao.”

Soobin ngượng ngập, “Nói cho anh biết thế này cũng không hay ho gì. Em cứ tưởng là mình đàn ông lắm, nhưng lúc gặp lại anh ấy, tự dưng em lại nhớ lại chuyện lúc trước em bắt gặp hai người. Chắc là em vẫn chưa nói cho anh biết, nhỉ? Anh nhớ cái lần em được hạng nhất bảng xếp hạng hằng tháng không? Lần đó em ở công ty chờ anh cả ngày, muốn kể cho anh nghe, nhưng lại thấy anh và anh ấy hẹn hò với nhau ở bãi đỗ xe của công ty.”

Yeonjun nặn ra một nụ cười méo mó, “Thì ra em phát hiện ra từ lúc đó sao?”

Soobin gật đầu. “Em biết anh từng nói rằng anh và anh ấy chắc chắn sẽ không thể quay lại với nhau được nữa. Nhưng em cũng không nghĩ khi mình gặp lại anh ấy em vẫn ghen tị kinh khủng, anh ấy bảo gần đây hai người có gặp lại nhau, nhưng anh lại không nói gì cho em nghe hết. Em vốn dĩ muốn dẫn anh đi một nơi nào đó, lúc tụi mình có kì nghỉ ấy, rồi bày tỏ thật lãng mạn, nhưng mà em bất an quá, cứ sợ mất anh.”

“...”

“Em cứ nghĩ mình đủ tự tin để chờ đến khi anh hoàn toàn đón nhận em, nhưng em không kiềm được cảm giác sợ hãi này.”

Soobin nói xong, dừng lại để quan sát biểu cảm của Yeonjun, anh không nói gì một lúc lâu, làm Soobin thật lòng có hơi căng thẳng.

“Soobin à?”

“Hyung?”

“Em 

“Không có gì.” Yeonjun lắc đầu. “Anh xin lỗi, đáng lẽ ra nên kể cho em nghe rằng gần đây có gặp lại anh ấy.”

“...”

“Thật ra anh chỉ lo lắng cho em mấy ngày nay thôi, may mà em kể cho anh nghe, thật tốt quá. Nhưng Soobin này.”

“...”

“Em tự mình quyết định, xong để lại phần khó cho anh, thế nên sau này chuyện ra sao cũng là do anh đúng không?”

“Em…” Soobin ngập ngừng, sau đó vẽ ra một nụ cười khổ. “Ý em không phải như thế, nhưng đúng là em không có gan, đành để lại phần khó cho anh vậy. Nếu là em, em chỉ có thể đưa ra một lựa chọn duy nhất thôi.”

“...”

“Em sẽ chọn anh.”

Yeonjun sau đó rơi vào trầm ngâm. Soobin cứ ngỡ anh định nói gì thêm, nhưng thay vào đó, Yeonjun kéo cậu xuống cho một nụ hôn. Soobin có chút bất ngờ khi cảm thấy đôi môi căng đầy của Yeonjun chạm lên môi mình, nhưng cậu nhanh chóng đáp lại. 

Không biết có phải chỉ là cảm giác của Soobin thôi không, nhưng Yeonjun có vẻ mãnh liệt hơn ngày thường. Anh luồn tay ra sau gáy Soobin, đẩy nụ hôn thêm sâu. Soobin khẽ hé môi, mặc cho đầu lưỡi của Yeonjun tiến vào, ngoan ngoãn phối hợp với sự gấp gáp của người kia.

Soobin đột nhiên giật mình, trên môi truyền đến cảm giác đau điếng, cậu vô thức đưa tay lên môi theo bản năng, nhưng lại bị Yeonjun nắm lấy. Anh khẽ liếm lên môi Soobin, thích thú thấy đôi môi xinh đẹp kia dần hồng lên, còn Soobin ngỡ ngàng không biết phải phản ứng như thế nào. 

“Anh…”

“Đáng đời em, cho chừa cái tội mấy ngày nay ghen bóng ghen gió mà không nói.”

“Người ta không có ghen mà…” Thằng kia định há miệng chống chế, bị Yeonjun lườm dài một cái liền im bặt. “À có… em có ghen…”

“Nếu như sau này đến khi anh trả lời mà em lại đổi ý, anh sẽ không tha cho em đâu.” Yeonjun cau mày ra ý trách móc.

Soobin có chút bất ngờ, sau đó liền bật cười.

“Vâng, hyung.”

“Lần sau đi ngắm hoàng hôn đi, anh muốn đi biển!”

“Đi thôi! Đi ngay bây giờ luôn! Em đặt vé máy bay đi Busan, đi bây giờ thì có thể về ngay trong ngày đó.”

“Anh đánh cho bây giờ lát chiều còn về công ty!”

_Người như một tia sáng rực rỡ, sưởi ấm những tháng ngày quạnh quẽ trong tôi. Trong tay người, tôi nghĩ mình đã tìm thấy một lời hứa mà tôi sẽ trân quý mãi._

_Tôi mong mình có thể trở thành một kí ức đẹp, như ánh hoàng hôn kia, biến thành một bức họa không nhuốm chút hối tiếc mà lưu lại trong tâm trí người. (*)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) lyrics của Me to you, you to me do mình phóng dịch
> 
> also I had to rewrite this chapter to fit in the the lockscreen part, because yeonbin will always love each other more than I could ever write them :(
> 
> see you again in August ヾ(＾∇＾)


	11. even when this rain stop, when the clouds go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin trong clip mặc một chiếc áo len mỏng màu anh thích, kiểu dáng mềm mại trông càng lộ rõ nét thơ ngây, nụ cười tươi như ánh mặt trời.

Một ngày, Seoul bỗng dưng kéo đến một cơn dông. Từ sáng sớm, trời bỗng dưng kéo mây đen kịt, che mất mặt trời, nhuộm lên cả thành phố một màu xám xịt. Sau đó cứ tưởng là sẽ mưa rả rích không ngừng, rốt cuộc lại chẳng mưa, mà chỉ kéo mây âm u cả ngày, bầu trời gầm gừ, thỉnh thoảng lại nhá lên vài tia chớp. 

Trời đất ủ ê như thế, làm cho tâm trạng con người cũng theo đó chùng xuống, ngay cả khi đó là một người lúc nào cũng bừng bừng năng lượng như Yeonjun. 

Ngước nhìn thời tiết dở dở ương ương, Yeonjun tự cho phép mình làm biếng một chút. Anh lên studio, nhưng không tập luyện hay sáng tác chi hết. Anh đến công ty sớm để lấy phòng, bật đèn báo bận lên, sau đó vào trong kéo rèm ra, rồi nằm dài trên sofa mà nhìn ra ngoài ngắm cảnh. Đôi khi Yeonjun lại dành ra những ngày như thế này, để suy nghĩ về những việc đã qua, đôi khi là để đánh giá lại bản thân mình, có lúc là để tìm cảm hứng sáng tác. Nhưng hiện tại lại khác, bởi trong đầu Yeonjun còn chất chứa ngổn ngang những suy nghĩ, mà cơn mưa dông này lại là chất xúc tác, khiến anh chỉ muốn tìm một góc yên tĩnh cho riêng mình thôi. Ở nhà đông đúc cũng không ổn, ra ngoài thì sợ bị bắt gặp, thế là quyết định lên công ty chiếm đóng cơ sở vật chất chung.

Chiếc điện thoại ngày thường kè kè bên người bị Yeonjun tắt chuông rồi để sang một góc. Anh nằm dài ra sofa, bật một bộ phim trên di động, muốn dùng nó để giết thời gian. Biện pháp né tránh này không mang lại hiệu quả gì mấy, xem đến hết phim thì tự dưng thấy trống rỗng, Yeonjun lại suy nghĩ lại về mối quan hệ của mình và Hyunmin. Sau lần gặp lại nhiều cảm xúc trái ngược kia, Yeonjun nhận ra rằng trái tim mình đã không còn đập rộn ràng như trước kia, chỉ có một chút cảm giác nuối tiếc trong lòng, như khi người ta nhớ về một kỉ niệm cũ. Đúng là có những vết thương theo năm tháng dần sẽ không còn đau nữa.

Yeonjun tự dưng nhớ lại “mối tình đầu” ngày bé của mình. Cũng không biết có thể gọi là mối tình đầu hay không, dù gì lúc ấy cũng còn quá bé. Anh nhớ cô bé kia là hàng xóm của mình, còn nhớ người ta xinh lắm, thế nên Yeonjun tương tư người ta cả mấy tháng trời. Ngày còn bé suy nghĩ đơn giản, mà cũng có thể là lúc nhỏ Yeonjun xem truyền hình nhiều quá, cứ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ yêu một và duy nhất một người thôi, chẳng có gì đẹp bằng mối tình đầu cả. Yeonjun hồi tám tuổi thật sự nghĩ thế đấy, anh cứ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ chẳng thích ai hơn bạn nữ hàng xóm kia, lúc bạn ấy dọn nhà đi khóc hết nước mắt, thiếu điều ôm gối thề thốt sau này sẽ chẳng yêu ai nữa.

Lớn rồi Yeonjun mới biết là, à thì con người ta có thể rơi vào lưới tình nhiều hơn một lần cơ mà. Cảm giác sẽ không giống như lần đầu tiên, nhưng căn bản thì con người cũng có ai giống nhau hoàn toàn đâu. Chẳng phải điều quan trọng nhất là phải trân trọng những gì đang có, và hết lòng với người trước mắt mình hay sao?

Yeonjun yêu hết lòng, tình yêu cũng từng khiến anh đau đớn. Nhưng anh nghĩ, mình đã vượt qua được rồi.

Thế nên, Yeonjun cấm lấy chiếc điện thoại bị vứt chỏng chơ trên bàn, xem lại tin nhắn vừa nhận được tối hôm qua của Hyunmin. 

“Hôm nào chúng ta hẹn nhau đi cafe được không?”

Lúc nhận tin nhắn gửi đến, Yeonjun cũng nhận ra rằng những dòng tin nhắn từ người kia đã không còn làm mình mong chờ hay xao xuyến nữa, cũng chẳng có chút cảm giác gì đặc biệt. Mà nếu có, thì thật ra Yeonjun tự dưng thấy hơi phiền phức. Anh nhìn sang Soobin bên cạnh, đột nhiên thấy có chút nơm nớp lo sợ, cứ như bản thân mình đang làm gì đó mờ ám vậy.

Yeonjun nhanh chóng trả lời tin nhắn của Hyunmin, khéo léo từ chối. Chuyện cũng không có gì lớn, nhưng nó vẫn khiến anh suy nghĩ. Chẳng qua Yeonjun lại không hề nghĩ đến Hyunmin, mà trong đầu chỉ toàn là Soobin mà thôi.

Kể từ cái hôm Soobin tỏ tình với Yeonjun, anh cứ suy nghĩ mãi về mối quan hệ này, và cái cách nó dường như đã tiến triển đến một thứ gì đó sâu đậm hơn mà Yeonjun mãi đến gần đây mới nhận ra.

Ít nhất là về phía Soobin, Yeonjun biết hết thảy những lời cậu nói với mình đều là thật lòng. 

Nhưng mà, làm sao Yeonjun có thể hoài nghi tình cảm mà Soobin dành cho mình được chứ. Soobin quan tâm anh từng chút một, Soobin trân trọng anh như thứ quý giá nhất trên đời, Soobin với ánh nhìn như khẩn cầu sự yêu thương, Soobin đủ tin tưởng Yeonjun để có thể để lộ mặt yếu đuối nhất của mình. Soobin thấu hiểu cho Yeonjun thời gian anh cần để vượt qua cảm xúc cũ của mình.

Soobin như thế, Yeonjun đã làm gì mà xứng đáng với cậu đây?

Yeonjun biết mình cũng có tình cảm với Soobin. Làm sao có thể không xiêu lòng trước một Soobin chân thành như vậy chứ? 

Điều này thế mà lại làm Yeonjun chợt thấy phiền muộn. Yeonjun nghĩ tình yêu là thế, có hợp có tan. Nhưng nếu người kia là Soobin, thì mọi chuyện lại không đơn giản như vậy được. Những lời của Soobin làm Yeonjun nhận ra, dường như mình chưa sẵn sàng cho một mối quan hệ nghiêm túc hơn thế này. Giả sử có từ giả thành thật, sau này tính đến chuyện lâu dài, Yeonjun cũng chưa nghĩ đến. Bây giờ nghĩ lại, may mà Soobin lúc ấy ngăn không cho anh trả lời. Không thì sau này lỡ có chuyện gì xảy ra khiến tình cảm không còn như xưa, thì đúng là chẳng biết phải làm sao.

Yeonjun đang bần thần chìm trong suy nghĩ của mình, thì bỗng dưng có điện thoại của Soobin gọi đến. Anh chần chừ một lúc, rốt cuộc vẫn bắt máy.

“Anh!” Giọng Soobin vang lên, hơi chút làm nũng, “anh đang ở đâu đấy, sao không trả lời tin nhắn của em? Còn đi trước không đợi em.”

Nghe giọng nói của người kia, tâm trạng của Yeonjun bỗng chốc trở nên tốt lên, “À, đột nhiên dậy sớm nên anh lên công ty trước. Muốn cho em ngủ thêm một chút.” 

Soobin cũng không nghi ngờ gì, vẫn vui vẻ nói tiếp: “Vậy à? Hôm nay em có buổi audition làm MC. Chúc em may mắn nào.”

“Cố lên! Đừng quên lời nhé!”

Yeonjun nhớ lại, gần đây Soobin có bảo mình đang chuẩn bị đi casting cho vị trí MC mới của đài KBS. Trước đây cả đám từng trêu chọc Soobin và Yeonjun chuyện quên kịch bản ngay trên sóng truyền hình, cũng không ai ngờ một ngày Soobin lại được mời đi casting cho vị trí này.

Soobin mấy hôm nay ngoài giờ tập còn tự rèn luyện thêm phát âm và nói trước máy quay. Thế mà Yeonjun quên mất buổi casting của cậu lại là ngày hôm nay.

“Anh nói như thế là lại càng phản tác dụng đó.” Giọng Soobin vang lên ảo não. “Em phải đi đây, trễ rồi. Tối về gặp anh nhé.”

“Ừ, tối về gặp em.”

Nói chuyện với nhau thêm vài câu, Yeonjun cúp máy, mối suy nghĩ trong đầu vẫn không bớt rối rắm hơn chút nào, Yeonjun ngồi dậy, quyết định viết tiếp những bản nhạc còn dang dở của mình. 

Thẫn thờ nhìn trời cả buổi sáng, Yeonjun sau đấy mới thật sự tập trung làm việc, anh thử chơi những giai điệu nảy ra trong đầu lên đàn, thu âm lại rồi lên chương trình chỉnh sửa. Mải mê chìm trong cảm hứng, Yeonjun không để ý đã bao lâu trôi qua rồi. Đến khi nhìn lại, thế mà đã trải qua một ngày. 

“Anh vẫn chưa về à? Còn ở lại lâu không?” Tin nhắn của Soobin gửi đến. Lúc này Yeonjun nhìn lại thì mới phát hiện đêm đã khuya rồi.

“Anh về bây giờ đây.” Yeonjun lo lắng nhìn ra ngoài cửa. Thời tiết đã âm u từ sáng sớm, khiến Yeonjun cũng quên mất khái niệm thời gian. Bầu trời không tối hẳn, mà nhuộm một màu đỏ quạch như một điềm báo, dường như một cơn bão nhỏ sắp sửa kéo đến. Và, như thể trêu ngươi, khi Yeonjun bước xuống sảnh công ty, những hạt mưa bắt đầu nặng nhọc tuôn xuống.

Yeonjun thở dài nhìn cảnh tượng trước mặt, nhìn vào ứng dụng trên điện thoại, cơn mưa có lẽ sẽ kéo dài. Kí túc xá không cách đây không xa lắm, nếu đi nhanh thì anh có thể về tới nhà trong vòng mười lăm phút, nhưng Yeonjun không chắc mình có muốn ướt nhẹp mà trở về giữa trời tối thế này hay không. 

Yeonjun cứ lững thững đứng như thế một lúc lâu, mà cơn mưa kia đúng là chẳng có vẻ gì nhưng sẽ sớm tạnh cả. Anh suy nghĩ có khi mình nên quay trở lên, ngủ nhờ ở studio một đêm. 

Đúng lúc đấy, cửa kính từ từ mở ra, để lộ một bóng người cao lớn. Yeonjun nhìn Soobin xuất hiện, trên tay cầm một chiếc ô. Thấy anh, khuôn mặt Soobin sáng bừng lên, hai lúm đồng tiền lộ ra. 

“Sao em lại đến đây?” Yeonjun ngạc nhiên hỏi.

“Em đoán anh còn ở đây. Thấy trời mưa to quá, em sợ anh không mang dù nên đến đây đón anh. May quá, anh vẫn chưa về.” 

Dù đã che dù, nhưng cơn mưa nặng hạt vẫn khiến phía trước của Soobin vẫn bị ướt một mảng lớn, nước từ tóc nhiễu xuống đẫm gương mặt cậu, trông thê thảm như một chú mèo ướt sũng nước. Thế mà, biểu cảm mãn nguyện của người kia không có vẻ gì như là của một người vừa mắc mưa vậy.

“Mưa to thế này, sao lại đến đây làm gì? Anh tự đi về thì chỉ một đứa ướt thôi, bây giờ thì kiểu gì thì hai đứa cũng cùng ướt.” Vẻ chật vật của Soobin làm Yeonjun cảm thấy hơi nóng nảy, anh gắt khẽ. Yeonjun biết, sự buồn bực này không hoàn toàn vì Soobin vì đến đón anh mà ướt mưa, nó còn xuất phát từ sự buồn lo vô cớ của anh cả ngày hôm nay. Đổi lại, đứa kia chỉ nở một nụ cười nghịch ngợm, nụ cười mỗi khi Soobin biết Yeonjun không thực sự tức giận, anh chỉ đang lo lắng cho cậu thôi. 

“Em biết vậy, nhưng cũng không muốn để anh ướt một mình.”

Chỉ có thế, cơn giận vô lí của Yeonjun vừa chớm bùng nổ đã xẹp lép. Bình thường, Yeonjun có lẽ sẽ đáp trả bằng một câu tán tỉnh khác sặc mùi lưu manh hơn nhiều, Soobin sẽ cố gắng tìm lời để trả đũa, hoặc sẽ đỏ mặt xấu hổ. Nhưng hiện tại, Yeonjun không có tâm trạng nói những lời đường mật đó, cũng thấy ngại ngùng vì đã nổi nóng với Soobin, nên anh chỉ im lặng thay cho câu xin lỗi. 

Thật ra, Yeonjun muốn bảo Soobin là đồ ngốc, sao lại thích anh nhiều như vậy...

Thời gian qua, Yeonjun đã quen với sự chăm sóc này của Soobin rồi. Thế mà không hiểu sao, nhìn người kia mệt nhọc cả ngày, vẫn đội mưa đến công ty đón mình, trong lòng Yeonjun lại dấy lên một cảm giác chua xót. 

Khi nhìn Soobin, Yeonjun đôi khi lại có cảm xúc này. Mà anh nghĩ đáng lẽ không phải như thế.

Tâm trí anh lại lơ đãng nghĩ về hôm đi ngắm mặt trời mọc nọ. Soobin kéo anh đi hết những điểm tham quan trên núi, đến khi xuống núi rồi vẫn không chịu về ngay, cậu kéo Yeonjun lại một hàng bán dalgona gần đó, bảo là muốn tách ra một hình trái tim cho Yeonjun. Mỗi tội nhóc con này to xác mà hậu đậu, còng lưng cả buổi cũng chỉ tách ra được một chục trái tim tan vỡ. Nhưng Soobin không chấp nhận, cậu cứ mua rồi thử hết lần này đến lần khác, ngồi co ro trên cái ghế nhựa mà tách miếng kẹo mỏng manh ra. Nếu Yeonjun không kéo cậu đi, có lẽ hai đứa thật sự sẽ mua đủ dalgona để đãi cả công ty mất. 

Yeonjun trước giờ không nhận ra, Soobin đôi khi cố chấp đến đáng sợ.

Soobin đứng trước cửa, vẫy tay với Yeonjun, “Về thôi.”

Yeonjun nắm tay bàn tay kia, anh giành lấy cán dù, cố gắng che cho Soobin nhiều hơn. Soobin cũng không phản đối, cậu choàng tay quanh vai Yeonjun, kéo anh sát lại người mình, hào hứng kể cho Yeonjun nghe về một ngày của mình. Yeonjun chỉ im lặng lắng nghe, để tâm trí mình chìm trong giọng nói trầm ấm như mật ngọt của Soobin thủ thỉ giữa cơn mưa rào. 

“Ban đầu em cứ nghĩ casting sẽ căng thẳng lắm, may mà mọi thứ đều trôi chảy. Nghe bảo sắp tới em và chị Arin phải tập tiết mục, em hơi hồi hộp một chút.” Về đến kí túc xá, Soobin nhẹ nhàng kể chuyện, tay vẫn vòng quanh người Yeonjun, kéo anh lại sát người mình. Yeonjun gật gù, lười biếng nương theo hơi ấm kia, vỗ nhẹ lên lưng Soobin thay cho câu trả lời.

Khi cả hai về đến nhà, trời cũng còn khá sớm, cơn mưa bên ngoài khiến không khí chung quanh có chút lành lạnh dễ chịu. Soobin nằm dài trên giường ôm Yeonjun mà bấm điện thoại, thi thoảng lại dụi lên người anh đòi sự chú ý. Yeonjun cứ nằm thế mà xem Soobin nghịch điện thoại, cậu bật lại video ghi hình buổi casting của mình cho Yeonjun xem, bản thân nhìn mình trong clip lại xấu hổ đến mức không dám xem tiếp. 

Soobin trong clip mặc một chiếc áo len mỏng màu anh thích, kiểu dáng mềm mại trông càng lộ rõ nét thơ ngây, nụ cười tươi như ánh mặt trời. Có một giây nào đó dường như cậu lại quên lời, nhưng nhanh chóng ứng biến nên thật ra cũng không thấy rõ lắm, nếu như không có ánh mắt ngại ngùng kia, thứ vẫn không thay đổi kể từ những ngày đầu bọn họ gặp nhau.

Trong một khoảnh khắc nào đó, Yeonjun bỗng dưng cảm thấy thông suốt, anh bật dậy.

Soobin vẫn đang nằm trên giường, cậu hơi ngạc nhiên, nhưng chỉ nghĩ là Yeonjun quên gì đó. Cậu khó hiểu nhìn Yeonjun, ánh mắt Yeonjun có chút gì đó khác lạ, nhưng Soobin không kịp suy nghĩ ra đó là gì thì Yeonjun đột nhiên cúi xuống, thu hẹp khoảng cách của cả hai, và Soobin theo thói quen nhắm mắt lại khi cảm thấy đôi môi mềm mại của anh nhẹ nhàng lướt trên môi mình. 

Soobin vòng tay ra sau gáy Yeonjun, khẽ kéo anh xuống nằm trên cơ thể mình. Soobin cảm thấy bản thân mình đúng là không xong rồi. Mỗi lần Yeonjun hôn cậu, trong lòng Soobin cứ như có một đốm lửa nhỏ gào thét muốn thêm nhiều nữa. 

Ở khoảng cách gần như thế này, cậu gần như có thể nghe thấy nhịp tim vội vã của Yeonjun.

“Sao thế? Em đã làm gì mà ngoan mà được thưởng thế này?” Soobin nghịch ngợm hỏi giữa những nụ hôn. 

Yeonjun nhìn xuống, người bên dưới vẫn nở trên môi nụ cười ngây ngô mà anh thích, như một ngày xuân nọ, Yeonjun bắt gặp nụ cười xinh đẹp kia, trong lòng nghĩ thầm rằng anh muốn thân thiết hơn với cậu bé này. Tim Yeonjun vẫn mạnh mẽ đập từng hồi, nhưng lòng anh đã bình tâm lại. Nhìn vẻ mặt hạnh phúc của Soobin, Yeonjun đột nhiên không biết lấy sự tự tin ở đâu ra tự trấn an bản thân mình, xua đi buồn lo vô cớ cả ngày hôm nay. Soobin sẽ không giống như Hyunmin, bọn họ đã cùng nhau trải qua nhiều thứ. Bất luận sau này có khó khăn gì, Yeonjun sẽ thương Soobin đến khi anh không còn có thể nữa. Chắc chắn một ngày nào đó, anh sẽ có thể đáp lại trọn vẹn tấm lòng của Soobin dành cho mình. Anh sẽ không thay lòng, nhất định cả hai sẽ có thể đi cùng nhau đến già.

Mà... ngay cả trường hợp tệ nhất xảy ra, thì Soobin vẫn là đồng đội, là anh em của anh. Yeonjun vẫn sẽ thương cậu như trước kia vậy.

“Không có gì,” Yeonjun lắc đầu, gạt những sợi tóc lòa xòa trên trán Soobin ra, “chỉ là anh đang nghĩ sau này tuần nào em cũng lên tivi, tự dưng lại muốn giấu em đi, nhỡ em bị người khác cướp mất thì sao.”

Gương mặt của Soobin đi từ ngạc nhiên, chuyển sang nở một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng. 

“Anh ghen à? Không sao đâu, em sẽ bảo với bọn họ là nhà em nuôi mèo, hung dữ lắm.”

Tâm trạng thoải mái không còn vướng bận, Choi Yeonjun thế là nhàn cư vi bất thiện, đầu óc chỉ nghĩ đến chuyện yêu đương, bàn tay không an phận bắt đầu sờ loạn trên người em người yêu. 

“Thế để cho oppa hôn cái nữa nào, cho người ta biết em đã có chủ rồi.”


	12. our start line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu vẫn đang trong trạng thái cưng em trai đến phát khùng, cậu cuống quýt bảo Taehyun ngồi xuống, xoa xoa nắn nắn chân nhóc. Taehyun bị thằng kia bám đến phiền, giãy mãi không thoát, thiếu điều chỉ muốn gào lên là em thật sự không sao mà anh đừng có sờ nữa Kai ơi cứu tao.

Yeonjun thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm khi huấn luyện viên ra dấu cho anh thay người. Bên đường biên, Wooyoung đã chờ sẵn, Yeonjun đập tay với cậu ta, trước khi tiến đến băng ghế dự bị, nhường vị trí của mình trên sân cho Wooyoung. Nhà thi đấu hôm nay chật kín người, sự kiện quy tụ nhiều nhóm nhạc nên fandom đến cổ vũ cho các nhóm cũng đông không kém. Yeonjun nhìn một lượt trên khán đài, tìm xem fan của mình ngồi ở đâu rồi cúi chào cảm ơn trước khi ngồi xuống băng ghế trống.

Tỉ số vẫn đang hòa từ đầu hiệp đến giờ, nhưng Yeonjun còn không quan tâm đến điều đó, cổ họng anh đang khát khô, tim như muốn nổ tung trong lồng ngực. Anh ngồi phịch xuống ghế, mắt vẫn dõi theo Taehyun đang đuổi theo bóng trên sân. Taehyun giơ ngón tay cái với Yeonjun, sau đó tiếp tục đuổi theo chiếc bóng tròn trên sân.

Thành thật mà nói, Yeonjun còn không nghĩ đến việc có một ngày bọn họ tham gia thi đấu tranh huy chương tại một đại hội thể thao nào cả. Trong quá trình chuẩn bị cho lần comeback tiếp theo theo, công ty sắp xếp cho bọn họ tham gia ISAC, một chương trình nổi tiếng là hội thao dành cho idol.

Thoạt đầu, Yeonjun còn tưởng Jaemo nói đùa, cho đến tận khi anh phát cho mỗi đứa một bộ đồng phục, chở đến đài truyền hình lúc trời còn chưa sáng, kèm một cái nháy mắt với Soobin bảo cậu ráng mà giành được huy chương vàng.

Jaemo là một trong các quản lí của năm người bọn họ, anh theo nhóm từ lúc nhóm còn chưa ra mắt, vì bọn họ mà vất vả nhiều thứ, quan hệ có thể nói là rất thân thiết. Hôm đi leo núi Choi Soobin xin phép anh đi chơi với Yeonjun, hứa hẹn đủ điều bảo rằng hai đứa sẽ cẩn thận. Rốt cuộc khi về đến công ty đã thấy mặt ông anh quản lí tái xanh như tàu lá, ngồi cắn móng tay ngay sảnh, vừa nhìn thấy hai thằng ranh con ham vui đi chơi về liền suýt nữa phóng lại thiếu điều chỉ muốn nhéo sứt tai hai đứa. Jaemo nghĩ hai đứa này một đứa là trưởng nhóm, một đứa là anh cả, nghe lời Soobin thế là ngoại lệ châm chước cho nghỉ một ngày. Thế mà hai thằng lớn này đi chơi hết pin điện thoại vẫn chưa chịu mò về, hại Jaemo thiếu chút nữa là gọi trực thăng lên núi tìm trẻ lạc thật. Yeonjun không biết đầu cua tai nheo gì đã bị lôi ra mắng chung với thằng kế bên, sau đó mới hiểu thì ra là thằng này hẹn anh Jaemo đến đón hai đứa, rốt cuộc không biết quên mất hay là điện thoại hết pin, thế là tự đi về không thèm báo cho Jaemo, làm ông anh này lo lắng suốt cả buổi trưa, không biết hai thằng em có lạc ở cái nơi khỉ ho cò gáy nào không.

Hậu quả của việc đào tẩu này là chủ mưu Choi Soobin phải dọn vệ sinh phòng tập một tháng, còn đồng phạm Choi Yeonjun là anh đây mặc dù không hay biết gì cũng bị mắng cả buổi trời. 

Không biết là trùng hợp hay sao, sau đó họp team Jaemo phổ biến lại lịch làm việc sắp tới, bảo rằng phải đi quay đại hội thể thao dành cho idol, còn nhấn mạnh đã đăng kí cho Soobin tận bốn môn tranh huy chương.

Yeonjun bật cười nhớ lại biểu cảm của Soobin khi đó. Nhóc con đó quả thật có thù với thể thao, ngoại trừ nhảy ra thì chẳng làm được gì ra hồn. Dù vậy, nếu không phải thời gian ghi hình môn bóng đá của Yeonjun và Taehyun và chạy cự li ngắn của ba đứa kia sát giờ nhau, Yeonjun cũng muốn đến để cổ vũ cho bọn nhỏ. Yeonjun cũng không ham hố gì thành tích, chỉ cần không bị thương là tốt rồi.

Yeonjun lại hướng mắt ra sân bóng. Trên sân, đôi chân của Taehyun thoăn thoắt giống như một chú sóc nhỏ. Mỗi khi cướp được bóng, nhóc con lại dùng tốc độ của mình mà dẫn bóng về phía khung thành đối thủ. Chính vì thế, lúc nào xung quanh nhóc cũng có rất nhiều người vây quanh. Yeonjun thấy Taehyun lại được Wooyoung chuyền bóng cho, nhóc có cơ hội đưa ra cú sút nhưng tiếc thay, bóng lại chạm xà ngang. Taehyun cúi đầu tiếc rẻ, Yeonjun đứng dậy muốn hét lên cổ vũ cho nhóc em, nhưng cổ họng khát khô chẳng phát ra được âm thanh nào cả. 

Người ngồi cạnh trên ghế dự bị đưa cho Yeonjun một chai nước. Yeonjun nhận ra cậu ta, Seo Chanwoo cùng tuổi với Yeonjun, nhưng debut trước một năm. Vẻ ngoài xuất sắc của cậu ta khiến cậu ta nhanh chóng nổi tiếng hơn các thành viên cùng nhóm, mang lại cho cậu ta nhiều hợp đồng quảng cáo riêng và một số vai diễn khá nổi bật.

Yeonjun nhanh chóng nhận lấy, khách sáo cúi đầu “cảm ơn tiền bối” trước khi mở nắp uống một ngụm. Yeonjun không hiểu, anh từng tập nhảy mười mấy tiếng đồng hồ mà không ngủ, không có lí do nào mà chỉ mới chạy theo một trái bóng cùng với chín người khác trong mười lăm phút mà đã mệt đến thế này.

Chanwoo nhìn gương mặt đỏ bừng thở không ra hơi của Yeonjun mà bật cười. Chiếc áo đồng phục của cậu ta cũng ướt đẫm mồ hôi.

“Không ngờ đúng không? Tôi cũng không ngờ là mệt đến vậy.”

Yeonjun lấy tay áo lau mồ hôi vương trên mắt mình. “Tiền bối cũng không tệ, ban nãy chẳng phải tiền bối cũng suýt ghi bàn sao?”

“Đừng xưng hô khách sáo như vậy.” Chanwoo phẩy tay. “Chúng ta cùng tuổi đó, cứ xưng hô thoải mái đi.”

Yeonjun cũng không khách sáo thêm, anh đưa tay mình ra, “Vậy tôi gọi cậu bằng tên nhé, Chanwoo.”

“Ừ. Tôi cũng sẽ gọi cậu là Yeonjun.” Chanwoo mỉm cười, đưa tay ra nắm lấy tay Yeonjun. Yeonjun có thể nghe thấy tiếng của những cô gái trên khán đài đồng loạt ồ lên. Cũng không có gì lạ lùng, Chanwoo có một vẻ ngoài rất bắt mắt. Cậu ta cao ngang ngửa Yeonjun, lại còn sở hữu một gương mặt đẹp trai như diễn viên, kiểu đẹp trai vừa mạnh mẽ, vừa mềm mại rất được lòng công chúng. Ở cự li gần như thế này, Yeonjun thật sự có thể hiểu được vì sao nhiều người lại thích vẻ đẹp này đến thế. 

Sự thân thiện của Chanwoo làm Yeonjun cũng trở nên thoải mái hơn. Thật ra Yeonjun thích những lịch trình như thế này, dù mệt mỏi, nhưng anh có cơ hội gặp lại những người bạn trong giới, và làm quen thêm nhiều người, Seo Chanwoo là một ví dụ. Thường thì Yeonjun sẽ là người bắt chuyện làm quen trước, nhưng sự chủ động của Chanwoo khiến mối quan hệ mới này trở nên thuận lợi hơn nhiều.

“Fan cậu đông thật.” Yeonjun bông đùa, nháy mắt về phía tiếng la trên khán đài.

Chanwoo có lẽ cũng đã quen với phản ứng như thế này, cậu ta chỉ nhún vai, “Tôi lại nghĩ đó là fan của cậu kìa.”

Yeonjun khá chắc những tiếng la trên khán đài là dành cho Chanwoo, cũng có thể là dành cho cả hai bọn họ, nhưng anh cũng không tranh cãi thêm làm gì.

“Nếu như vậy thì sức hút của tôi cũng lớn quá nhỉ?” 

Chanwoo mỉm cười, quay sang lơ đãng nói.

“Không trách được, cậu quả thật rất đẹp trai.” Chanwoo quay sang, ánh mắt chứa đựng một thứ gì đó Yeonjun không thể gọi tên.

Trước khi đến với Soobin, trong giới nghệ sĩ Yeonjun cũng không ít lần nhận được những lời thả thính. Vì thế, Yeonjun nghe ra câu nói của Chanwoo có chút ẩn ý bên trong. Bình thường thì Yeonjun là một người khá quảng giao và dễ kết bạn, anh cũng hay nói đùa kiểu này với những người bạn của mình, và tiếp nối bằng những câu chọc ghẹo nhau. Nhưng Chanwoo lại là một người mới quen biết, và Yeonjun không chắc phải đáp lại như thế nào, nên anh để lửng câu mời gọi kia, và đổi chủ đề sang chuyện khác.

Chanwoo dường như cũng nhận ra Yeonjun không muốn đẩy quan hệ đi xa hơn, cậu ta thuận theo Yeonjun và không nói thêm gì đi quá giới hạn nữa. Cả hai tiếp tục nói về những diễn biến ở trên sân. Lúc này, trận đấu đã dần đi đến những phút cuối cùng của hiệp đấu đầu tiên. Đột nhiên, Taehyun tung ra một cú sút, ghi bàn thắng đầu tiên cho đội của bọn họ, chỉ vài giây trước khi thời gian của hiệp thi đấu kết thúc. Cả khán đài vỡ òa lên những tiếng hò reo, Taehyun giơ hai tay lên về phía khán đài làm dấu hiệu của TXT, trước khi cậu bị bao vây giữa những cái ôm của những đồng đội trên sân. Yeonjun nhảy cẫng dậy, cầm chiếc khăn trên tay huơ qua huơ lại, dang hai tay đón lấy Taehyun sau khi thoát khỏi vòng ôm của đồng đội mà đang lao về phía mình. 

Taehyun lúc này cả người đã ướt đẫm mồ hôi, nhưng Yeonjun không ngại chút nào. Anh ôm siết lấy Taehyun, nhấc bổng cậu nhóc lên. 

“Trao ngay quả bóng vàng cho em tôi đi!”

Taehyun cười khúc khích, hiếm khi nhóc con này không cư xử như ông cụ non, mà vòng tay quanh cổ Yeonjun, thi đấu trọn một hiệp khiến hơi thở của Taehyun có hơi đứt quãng, nhưng giọng cười vẫn không giấu được vẻ phấn khởi, khiến Yeonjun cũng thêm phần quyết tâm. Ngay lúc này, tiếng còi của trọng tài vang lên, kết thúc hiệp đấu đầu tiên, bọn họ dẫn trước với tỉ sổ 1-0. Huấn luyện viên gọi những người ở ghế dự bị, bao gồm cả Yeonjun và Chanwoo lại, thay một đội hình mới, ông vẫn giữ Taehyun lại, vì ông biết cậu trai trẻ này chính là hi vọng để đội giành chiến thắng. 

Sang hiệp hai, Yeonjun đã làm quen với bóng, cuộc nói chuyện với Chanwoo khiến cả hai giao tiếp trên sân cũng tốt hơn nhiều, chuyền được nhiều bóng cho Taehyun hơn. Không may, hiệp hai vừa bắt đầu được năm phút thì Taehyun va chạm với thủ môn đội bạn. Jaemo lo lắng đến nổi nóng, bảo ông huấn luyện viên đổi người ngay. Yeonjun dìu Taehyun cà nhắc đi ra, ôm một bụng lo lắng mà quay lại sân thi đấu.

Dù đã dẫn trước, nhưng đối thủ của bọn họ là những người có kinh nghiệm hơn, và đội của Yeonjun không bảo toàn được lợi thế dẫn trước của mình. Bọn họ bị gỡ hòa chỉ sau mười phút, và bị vượt lên vào cuối trận, khi tất cả đã bắt đầu thấm mệt rồi. 

Trận đấu kết thúc, Yeonjun thất thiểu bước ra ngoài. Taehyun đã đợi anh ở đường biên, cầm sẵn khăn mặt và nước cho Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun cầm lấy khăn, xoa đầu cậu thay lời xin lỗi. Taehyun lại không có vẻ buồn bã hay tiếc nuối gì, chỉ bình thản nhún vai.

“May quá, thế là không phải đá trận nữa. Em mệt sắp chết rồi.”

Yeonjun cũng đồng ý, sau ngày hôm nay, anh thật sự cảm thấy con đường thể thao không dành cho mình, thà rằng anh đứng cổ vũ cho mấy đứa còn vui hơn. Nhớ lại chấn thương của Taehyun, anh cốc đầu thằng bé, “Chân cẳng thế này còn đòi đá gì nữa?”

“Em không sao.” Taehyun nhún vai. “Vẫn đi bình thường.”

Jaemo bên cạnh nghe thằng nhóc này ăn nói liều mạng cũng muốn toát mồ hôi hột. Này là mới hơi căng cơ một tí thôi, mấy thằng nhóc này có chuyện gì chắc công ty giết anh mất, nhanh chóng dẫn hai đứa ra ban y tế khám lại.

Trong lúc chờ, Chanwoo chạy đến chỗ Yeonjun và Taehyun để hỏi thăm, biết Taehyun không sao, cậu ta thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

“Làm tụi anh hết hồn, chơi tốt lắm, nhóc.” 

Trò chuyện được một lúc, ba người bị quản lí của hai bên kéo đi. Chanwo và Yeonjun trao đổi số điện thoại, hứa rằng sau này sẽ nhắn tin cho nhau. 

“Sau này tôi nhắn tin đừng vờ như không biết là ai nhé.”

Yeonjun thoải mái đáp lại, “Đương nhiên là không rồi, à mà cậu tên gì thế nhỉ?”

Chanwoo bật cười, sau đó đi về phòng thay đồ. Yeonjun và Taehyun tạm chia tay những người trong đội bóng. Jaemo dẫn Yeonjun và Taehyun ra phòng chờ để lau mồ hôi, chỉnh lại lớp trang điểm và thay đồ trước khi ra sân chính để tiếp tục ghi hình những môn khác. Taehyun không còn cà nhắc như khi vừa va chạm, nhưng bác sĩ vẫn khuyến cáo cậu không nên vận động trước khi kiểm tra chắc chắn ở bệnh viện. Khi ra đến sân chính, Yeonjun và Taehyun thấy ba người kia đang ngồi cùng nhau ở một góc. Beomgyu nhìn thấy Yeonjun và Taehyun đầu tiên, cậu nhiệt liệt vẫy tay.

Yeonjun cũng vẫy tay đáp lại, tự dưng thấy thằng bé này hôm nay ngoan đến lạ lùng, bình thường kiểu gì không kiếm chuyện với Yeonjun là nó sẽ-

“Thua rồi đúng không hahaha em biết ngay mà.”

-ăn không ngon.

Yeonjun lại gần, cốc đầu Beomgyu một cái. Taehyun không nói không rằng, đi qua ngồi với Kai. Yeonjun đôi khi quả thật không chịu nổi được cái miệng cà chớn của thằng này, nhịn không được vòng tay qua cổ cái thằng to mồm này mà kẹp lại. Beomgyu gào lên níu tay Soobin đòi cứu mạng, nhưng thằng kia không thèm để ý, thế là đành giương đôi mắt đáng thương lên nhìn Yeonjun. Yeonjun trút giận xong rồi, cũng không thèm chấp, buông Beomgyu ra, hất hàm về phía nhóc áp út, “Em nó chấn thương, mày còn cà khịa nữa.” 

Beomgyu hoảng hốt, Soobin và Kai cũng mở to mắt ngạc nhiên. Beomgyu quay phắt sang đối diện với Taehyun, gấp gáp sờ tay chân cậu. “Em bị thương ở đâu? Có nặng không?”

Taehyun bình thản lắc đầu, giống như chuyện chẳng có gì nghiêm trọng lắm, “Căng cơ nhẹ thôi, em nghỉ vài ngày là khỏi.”

Beomgyu hối hận đến mức muốn tự đấm mình mấy cái, nhưng thay vào đó, Beomgyu xoa xoa cái chân đau của Taehyun, nhỏ giọng thủ thỉ. “Nghe nói Taehyunie của anh ghi bàn à. Giỏi quá. Đau ở đâu nói anh nghe nào? Đừng giận anh nha? Nha?”

Taehyun bĩu môi, cũng không thèm chấp nhất ông anh này, nhưng thấy tay người kia sờ mãi cũng phiền. “Em không sao. Anh đừng sờ nữa, nhột.”

“Sao lại chấn thương thế này? Nhất định là đồng đội của em cùi bắp quá không giúp được gì cho em đúng không?”

Thằng đồng đội cùi bắp kế bên nghe phát là biết ngay thằng cà chớn kia lại chỉ chó mắng mèo. Yeonjun liếc cái thằng đang xun xoe lấy lòng kia đầy khinh bỉ, lại ngồi cạnh Soobin. Soobin biết Taehyun không sao, cũng phần nào an tâm. Yeonjun vừa ngồi xuống bên cạnh, cậu lập tức hô biến thành một con gấu trúc cỡ bự níu chặt lấy người kia, nhèo nhẽo anh ơi em mệt sắp chết rồi. Jaemo thật sự nói được làm được, Soobin được đăng kí hẳn năm môn, hết leo núi, đấu vật đến ném bóng. May mắn làm sao, môn vật bị hủy do không đủ thời gian ghi hình. Đến khi Soobin và Beomgyu thi chạy cự li ngắn thì Yeonjun và Taehyun bị gọi đi ghi hình cho môn bóng đá.

Hỏi ra mới biết, ngoại trừ ban sáng cả đám lọt vào chung kết chạy tiếp sức 400m nhờ Taehyun gánh đường chạy cuối, còn toàn tất cả đều bị loại từ vòng gửi xe. 

Yeonjun chép miệng, quả nhiên là những mầm non không bao giờ lớn của thể thao nước nhà. Được mỗi cái thằng mầm non hàng xịn thì lại chấn thương không thi được. 

Theo như kế hoạch ban đầu, chung kết môn chạy tiếp sức là Yeonjun, Kai, Beomgyu và Taehyun sẽ chạy, nhưng Taehyun chấn thương, nhiệm vụ chạy đường chạy cuối cao cả được giao cho Soobin, thành ra kết quả là thanh niên này rốt cuộc vẫn phải thi năm môn trong ngày.

Taehyun trở thành khán giả bất đắc dĩ, đứng kế bên cầm light stick cố vũ các anh. Beomgyu vẫn đang trong trạng thái cưng em trai đến phát khùng, cậu cuống quýt bảo Taehyun ngồi xuống, xoa xoa nắn nắn chân nhóc. Taehyun bị thằng kia bám đến phiền, giãy mãi không thoát, thiếu điều chỉ muốn gào lên là em thật sự không sao mà anh đừng có sờ nữa Kai ơi cứu tao. 

Nhưng đáng tiếc, Kai không nhận ra ánh mắt cầu cứu của Taehyun, sáng dậy sớm quá nên nhóc vẫn chưa tỉnh ngủ hẳn.

Rốt cuộc, người giải thoát cho Taehyun khỏi sự chăm sóc quá mức của Beomgyu lại chính là ban tổ chức. Ngồi nghỉ được một lúc, có loa thông báo gọi các đội chơi lại, tiến hành thi chung kết chạy tiếp sức 400m. Beomgyu miễn cưỡng để Taehyun lại, luyến tiếc theo chân những người khác đến vạch xuất phát để đăng kí và nhận số thứ tự. Ngay cả Jaemo cũng cảm thấy tội lỗi, anh dán mã số lên áo Soobin, cười cầu tài, “Haha. Đừng quan trọng thắng thua quá, về đích an toàn là được rồi.”

Soobin cũng cười hề hề, không than thở, cũng không hứa hẹn gì.

Nói cho đúng thì ISAC không quá tệ như Soobin từng tưởng tượng. 

Ngoại trừ việc phải dậy từ lúc còn chưa sáng, làm tóc trang điểm xong lại bị chở đến một cái nhà thi đấu đông nghẹt người, luôn phải mỉm cười và cẩn trọng vì xung quanh có hàng trăm cái camera, ngay cả khi mệt mỏi cũng không được thể hiện ra, phải tranh nhau từng giây lên sóng với hàng trăm người khác, muốn được nhắc đến thì một là phải cực kì xuất sắc, hoặc là chịu khó bán mặt mũi. Ngoại trừ những điều đó ra, thì mọi chuyện cũng không tệ lắm. 

Mấy tấm huy chương màu mè kia, cũng chỉ để tăng thêm cơ hội lên hình mà thôi, nhưng ngay cả như thế thì nó cũng làm ngày hội này thêm phần náo nhiệt. Soobin cảm thấy không tệ lắm, ngay cả khi sau khi quay lại phòng chờ thì cái áo phông bên trong của cậu đã không còn chỗ nào khô, vì cái không khí này làm Soobin nhớ lại cảm giác hội thao ở trường hồi còn đi học. Khi bước vào trong nhà thi đấu, fan xung quanh ồ lên, biểu ngữ giăng khắp nơi, như thể là một trận đấu thật sự vậy. Nếu không phải trở thành thực tập sinh, có lẽ cậu cũng sẽ trải qua nhiều buổi hội thao tại trường giống thế này.

Yeonjun là người chạy đầu tiên. Trước khi vào vị trí, anh lén nắm tay Soobin, ngón tay miết lên mu bàn tay cậu rất khẽ như để cổ vũ, rồi lại buông ra thật nhanh sau đó. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap này không có beta... có lỗi gì thì nhắn lại giúp mình :P


	13. take aim and fire away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ánh mắt của Soobin và Beomgyu giao nhau một khắc tại vạch xuất phát. Cậu cầm lấy gậy từ tay Beomgyu rồi, đầu óc đột nhiên trở nên trống rỗng.

Yeonjun mang lại cho nhóm của họ một khởi đầu khá thuận lợi. 

Dù vừa phải căng sức sau hai hiệp futsal, Yeonjun vẫn giữ được một khoảng cách khá ổn với người đứng nhất. Mặc dù đến 100 mét cuối cùng, đôi chân của anh đã thấm mệt và kêu gào đòi nghỉ ngơi, Yeonjun vẫn kịp chuyền gậy cho Kai gần như cùng lúc với nhóm dẫn đầu. Kai không chạy nhanh lắm, nhưng cậu không để bị tuột lại phía sau quá nhiều. Soobin còn chẳng để ý nhóc em đang ở vị trí thứ mấy, cậu bật cười, vỗ vai Beomgyu đầy phấn khích vì trông nhóc em nhà mình chạy dễ thương quá. (“Ê nhìn Huening lạch bạch như con cánh cụt á haha.”) Beomgyu bị ông trưởng nhóm này làm mất tập trung, thế là đá hắn sang cho anh cả giải quyết, mình thì vào vị trí chuẩn bị xuất phát. Soobin thấy chuẩn bị đến lượt mình, cũng không đùa giỡn nữa mà vào vị trí. Lúc vừa chạm được cây gậy từ tay Kai, Beomgyu nhanh chóng tăng tốc, chỉ trong phút chốc đã đuổi kịp tốp đang dẫn đầu. Soobin thầm đếm trong lòng. Ba. Hai. Một. Beomgyu vượt lên trước và tiếp tục tăng tốc, bỏ lại những người phía sau một đoạn khá xa.

Ánh mắt của Soobin và Beomgyu giao nhau một khắc tại vạch xuất phát. Cậu cầm lấy gậy từ tay Beomgyu rồi, đầu óc đột nhiên trở nên trống rỗng. 

Đó là một cảm giác khác hẳn với khi trình diễn. Ngoại trừ những bước chạy đà khi trao gậy, toàn bộ đều là chạy nước rút. Soobin cảm thấy Adrenaline tuôn trào trong cơ thể mình, nhấn chìm những tiếng hò reo rộn ràng xung quanh. Soobin không còn nghe thấy gì cả, ngoại trừ tiếng bước chân dồn dập phía sau. Cậu có thể cảm thấy nó càng ngày càng gần mình hơn nữa. Cậu đã thấy đích đến trước mặt, nhưng nó vẫn ở quá xa, trong khi khoảng cách mà Beomgyu tạo ra đang dần bị thu hẹp lại. 

Soobin nghiến răng, cố gắng guồng chân nhanh hơn. Mồ hôi cậu thấm ướt trán, chảy vào mắt cay xè. Khoảnh khắc đó, bỗng nhiên, tầm nhìn mờ mờ của Soobin thấy một bóng người ở nơi vạch đích. 

Cách đó vài trăm mét, Yeonjun đứng cách vạch đích một khoảng, bộ quần áo thể thao cỡ rộng khiến anh lọt thỏm. Anh cười với Soobin, dang hai tay chờ sẵn.

Hình dáng đó, cùng với nụ cười kia, hết thảy đều rất dịu dàng. 

Thật buồn cười, vì Soobin còn chẳng thể nhớ được những gì xảy ra sau đó. Cậu chỉ nhớ mình ào vào vòng tay của Yeonjun. Cả hai theo đà chạy của Soobin mà ngã ra sàn. Soobin kịp đỡ lấy lưng Yeonjun, trước khi cơ thể cả hai đập xuống nền đất. Và chặng đua của họ kết thúc bằng việc Soobin ngã đè lên Yeonjun, tay chân quấn lấy nhau dưới con mắt hàng trăm người.

Soobin chắc chắn cậu đã nghe tiếng Beomgyu lèm bèm gì đấy, nhưng cậu không quan tâm. Yeonjun bên dưới bật cười sảng khoái, Soobin cũng tự cảm thấy trên mặt mình mang một biểu tình đầy thỏa mãn. Giữa những nhịp thở dồn dập, sự nồng nhiệt trong đôi mắt cong cong đầy cám dỗ kia làm Soobin có cảm giác mình sắp không xong rồi. Cậu vội vã đứng dậy, lúng túng tách khỏi Yeonjun, mặt đỏ bừng không biết là vì mệt hay vì sự quyến rũ của người nọ. Yeonjun vươn tay để Soobin đỡ mình dậy, môi nở một nụ cười nghịch ngợm.

Soobin nhìn Yeonjun đeo huy chương của mình cho Taehyun, nhìn Beomgyu bĩu môi giành lấy, quăng lại huy chương của Yeonjun của anh rồi đeo huy chương của mình cho cậu em. Yeonjun bày ra một vẻ mặt tức giận vô hại với Beomgyu, sau đó lại quay về phía Soobin cười, thản nhiên như vừa nãy chẳng xảy ra chuyện gì cả. Yeonjun có những khi phóng khoáng như thế, anh luôn chẳng ngại ngần thể hiện những cử chỉ thân mật, cứ như đối với anh, những điều ấy thật dễ dàng.

Soobin đột nhiên cảm thấy thật không công bằng. Yeonjun giống như không biết mình có ảnh hưởng như thế nào với Soobin vậy. Mỗi hành động của Yeonjun đều làm cho Soobin cảm thấy mình giống như người đang đi giữa sa mạc, mỗi chút một lún sâu hơn. 

Mà Soobin chẳng có cách nào tự cứu lấy mình cả. Với Yeonjun, Soobin chẳng thể nào cưỡng lại anh được.

Hoặc chỉ là Yeonjun biết cách khiến những điều ấy trông có vẻ dễ dàng mà thôi.

\--

Tầm giữa trưa, ban tổ chức bắc loa thông báo, chương trình sẽ tạm ghi hình để nhân viên có thời gian dựng phông nền và sắp xếp trang thiết bị. Mọi người phần lớn sẽ ra chỗ fandom của mình giao lưu fanservice, hoặc đi chào hỏi bạn bè. 

Jaemo và những người khác mang ra mấy thùng lớn đựng thức ăn và nước uống, đưa cho năm người để lên khán đài để phát cho fan đến cổ vũ. Sau đó thì cả đám bị xua xuống sân vì lí do an toàn, chỉ có thể giao lưu từ xa. Soobin bị mấy chục cô gái đồng thanh hô vang làm áp lực, rốt cuộc vẫn phải đưa hai tay lên đầu giả làm thỏ.

Vì là giờ nghỉ trưa, mọi người tự do đi lại. Cứ cách vài phút lại có bạn bè của Yeonjun đi ngang bắt chuyện với anh. Wooyoung và San rời công ty trước khi Soobin và ba nhóc út gia nhập, tuy nhiên, cậu cũng đã quen mặt bọn họ khi có gặp nhau ở show âm nhạc và lễ trao giải, nhưng không thật sự thân thiết. Soobin nhìn Yeonjun lần nữa bị người khác kéo đi chào hỏi, có cảm giác hơi bất lực đến buồn cười. Anh như thế này mà còn bảo ai ghen với ai hả?

Ở bên này, Wooyoung cũng đã thay thay bộ đồng phục bóng đá ra bằng một bộ đồ thể thao thông thường, tinh quái nhét một gói bánh quy vào túi áo Yeonjun.

“Nhớ mở ra xem đấy, oắt con tốt số được người đẹp để ý. Không cần cảm ơn tao.”

Yeonjun thấy câu nói kia có phần kì lạ, lấy gói bánh ra xem, phát hiện trên đó có ghi số điện thoại của người nào đó. Yeonjun quay sang phía Soobin, thấy cậu đang nói gì đó với Beomgyu, sau đó quay lại liếc thằng bạn, nhét trở lại gói bánh vào tay nó. 

“Không cần, đừng làm mấy trò này nữa.”

Wooyoung dường như cũng đoán trước được phản ứng này của Yeonjun, cậu ta cười lớn, nhét trở lại vào túi mình. San đảo mắt, đã quen với thái độ cà lơ phất phơ của thẳng bạn này rồi, cậu mặc kệ Wooyoung, hạ giọng thật thấp.

“Dạo này mày có liên lạc với Hyunmin hyung không?”

Yeonjun khựng lại, anh lắc đầu, “Không có, có gì không?”

San đăm chiêu tiếp lời, “À không, chỉ là ổng không bao giờ liên lạc với tao, đột nhiên gần đây nhắn tin cho tao hỏi số điện thoại mới của mày. Tao thấy hai người trước kia cũng thân nên cho.”

Yeonjun thở ra, “Thế à?”

“Không có vấn đề gì chứ?”

“Không có gì.”

Trò chuyện thêm một lúc, Wooyoung và San quay về với nhóm. Cả hai vừa đi, Yeonjun đột nhiên bị ai đó kéo lại. Soobin ôm lấy anh từ phía sau, kín đáo thì thầm vào tai. “Anh còn bảo muốn giấu ai? Em giấu anh mới đúng. Rốt cuộc hôm nay anh nhận được bao nhiêu số điện thoại rồi hả?”

Yeonjun biết là nhóc con này nhìn thấy Wooyoung nhét số điện thoại vào túi anh. Yeonjun vỗ nhẹ lên tay Yeonjun, dỗ dành.

“Ngoan, anh chỉ có mình cưng thôi.”

Soobin cũng không thật sự ghen tị, ở nơi đông người, cậu không dám làm gì quá thân mật. Cậu nhanh chóng buông Yeonjun ra, mệt mỏi ngáp dài.

Yeonjun thấy buồn cười, xoa đầu Soobin, “Mệt lắm à? Còn một môn nữa phải không?”

Soobin gật đầu. Jaemo hyung tính ra cũng có tình người, không hoàn toàn làm xấu mặt cậu.

Môn cuối cùng Soobin dự thi là e-sport. 

E-sport là môn thi mới nhất được đưa vào nội dung thi đấu của ISAC, thay cho một số những môn truyền thống khác như nhảy cao, vượt chướng ngại vật. Mấy năm nay, chương trình vấp phải chỉ trích và phản dối của fan hâm mộ vì nghệ sĩ tham gia chương trình gặp phải quá nhiều chấn thương. Hơn nữa, fan vốn dĩ không thích những chương trình tụ tập quá đông idol như thế này, sợ rằng thần tượng của mình sẽ nhân cơ hội trao đổi số điện thoại và hẹn hò. Vì thế, để tiếp tục phát sóng, ban tổ chức không còn cách nào khác là phải xoa dịu fan hâm mộ vốn cưng idol như trứng này, thay vào những môn thi không đòi hỏi quá nhiều thể lực. Kết quả là nội dung thi đấu có thêm môn bắn súng đang hot dạo này, mỗi nhóm chọn ra một người, chuẩn bị chục bộ máy tính, thế là coi như đã giải quyết được vấn đề.

Thời gian chuẩn bị quay hơi lâu, sau khi lắp máy tính còn phải thử xem mọi thứ có hoạt động tốt hay không. Soobin bị gọi đi cùng một đám idol khác để phổ biến luật chơi, không chừng còn có những người chưa chơi game này lần nào. Mấy đứa không thi cũng phải ngồi ngay giữa sân, hầu như ai cũng thức dậy từ sáng sớm, bị nhốt trong cái sân vận động chạy nhảy đến giờ gần như ai cũng cạn năng lượng rồi. Yeonjun không có gì làm, buồn chán qua nhà hàng xóm buôn chuyện.

Mãi đến mười lăm phút sau mới sắp đặt xong, MC gọi vang vào mic, đánh thức cả nhà thi đấu đang gà gật dậy. Yeonjun ngước lên, thấy những người tham gia đã ngồi vào vị trí rồi. Soobin đã ngồi vào máy, cậu đeo một cặp kính tròn, tai đeo tai nghe có ánh đèn LED xanh đỏ, trông cũng ra dáng tuyển thủ e-sport chuyên nghiệp lắm. 

Chương trình bắt đầu diễn ra, MC đi vòng quanh chọn vài người nổi bật để phỏng vấn. Soobin may mắn được người dẫn chương trình phỏng vấn riêng một đoạn ngắn. MC là một idol đã lâu năm, rất dẻo mồm dẻo miệng, lại biết cách pha trò. Thấy Soobin dễ ngại ngùng thế là nhắc lại mấy môn thi hồi sáng của Soobin mà trêu, Soobin cũng cười đến đỏ bừng mặt. Soobin nắm hai tay lại, quyết tâm nói với camera.

“Em sẽ cố gắng hết sức.”

Yeonjun trước giờ không chơi game, cũng không biết trình độ Soobin hay giỏi thế nào, nhưng nghĩ đi nghĩ lại dù gì cũng không phải mình thi, khi được MC hỏi đến có tin rằng Soobin giành được kết quả tốt không, vẫn mạnh miệng tuyên bố: “Nhất định giành được huy chương vàng!”

Giọng Yeonjun nghe tràn đầy sự tự tin, ai không biết còn tưởng Yeonjun mới là người thi.

MC phỏng vấn thêm một số người, Yeonjun nhận ra Chanwoo cũng là một trong những người tham gia. Là một trong số những người nổi tiếng nhất, Chanwoo được chăm sóc rất kĩ lưỡng, MC đặt rất nhiều câu hỏi, và mỗi khi Chanwoo lên tiếng, Yeonjun có thể nghe thấy những cô gái ngồi bên cạnh mình trầm trồ trước sự đẹp trai của cậu ta.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, Yeonjun có cảm giác Chanwoo hướng mắt về phía mình, nhưng anh cũng không chắc.

Sau màn phỏng vấn dài lê thê, game cuối cùng cũng được bắt đầu. Yeonjun bình thường cũng không để ý game Soobin chơi là game gì, hình như cũng bắn nhau đùng đoàng như thế. Soobin khi chơi không hay nổi nóng, cũng không ồn ào, Yeonjun cũng nghĩ đây chỉ là thứ để tiêu khiển thôi. Bình thường Yeonjun cũng hay ngồi xem cậu chơi, Soobin biết anh không chơi nên cũng không hay kể. Yeonjun hoàn toàn mù tịt, nên cũng không có mong đợi gì, chỉ cùng ba đứa nhỏ đứng bên ngoài cổ vũ.

Thế nhưng Soobin hoàn toàn vượt kì vọng của Yeonjun.

Game này có nhiều bản đồ, cũng có nhiều cách chơi, cá nhân, nhóm hai người, hoặc là nhóm bốn người. Soobin thi cá nhân, nghe nói sau đó sẽ quay phần thi nhóm bốn người. Trước hết người chơi phải nhảy dù lên một hòn đảo hoang. Ở hòn đảo đó người chơi sẽ phải tìm trang bị như súng, đạn, đồ bảo hộ và bông băng, thuốc chữa thương. Có tổng cộng 36 người chơi, người tồn tại đến cuối cùng sẽ là người thắng cuộc. Cái khó của trò chơi này là ngoại trừ việc người chơi phải bắn giết nhau để thành người sống sót cuối cùng, thời gian càng trôi đi, vùng hoạt động, gọi là bo trên bản đồ sẽ càng ngày càng thu hẹp lại. Người chơi phải tìm cách chạy vào vùng an toàn, đây cũng là một cách để dồn những người sống sót còn lại gần nhau, buộc người chơi phải đối đầu để kết thúc trò chơi và giành chiến thắng. Vùng an toàn này sẽ xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên trên bản đồ, thế nên còn tùy thuộc vào may mắn lúc chọn địa điểm nhảy dù.

Địa điểm nhảy dù của Soobin vốn cũng không tốt lắm. Cậu may mắn vào được một nhà kho để nhặt trang bị trước khi gặp người khác nhưng cách khá xa với bo. Soobin giết hai người, sau đó cướp được xe máy, rồ hết ga trước khi bo thu hẹp lại. Yeonjun không hiểu luật chơi lắm, nhưng nhìn diễn biến trên màn hình lớn vẫn thấy hồi hộp. Trên đường Soobin di chuyển liên tục gặp phải người khác, vừa phải chạy vừa phải bắn nhau. Mặc dù cũng không phải là sinh tồn thật, có chém giết thì cũng là click chuột nhanh hơn nhau một khắc, nhưng cảm giác đối đầu một mất một còn vẫn mang lại hiệu ứng mạnh mẽ. Trò chơi qua được 10 phút, Soobin giết được 5 người, dẫn đầu danh sách giết, MC liên tục nhắc tên cậu, tần suất xuất hiện trên màn hình cũng nhiều hơn.

Yeonjun nhìn Soobin đang ngồi trên bục, cậu vẫn bình tĩnh, biểu cảm không khác nhiều như ở kí túc xá. Ánh mặt hiện tại có thêm đôi phần nghiêm túc, không để tâm những lời bình luận đầy phấn khích vang lên bên tai. Số người chơi còn lại không nhiều, map càng lúc càng thu hẹp lại, chỉ còn lại 5 người trong bo cuối cùng. Soobin vốn dĩ không phải là người có máu ăn thua. Lúc nghe Jaemo bảo đi quay cái này, t hật ra cậu cũng không tha thiết gì chuyện mang kĩ năng thể thao rỉ sét của mình ra đi thi thố với idol nhà khác, hay chôn chân trong một cái sân vận động suốt từ sáng đến khuya chỉ để tranh nhau vài giây lên hình với hàng trăm người khác. Nhưng có lẽ, sau khi một lần đoạt được huy chương vàng, và tiến được  xa đến lúc này, trong lòng cậu cũng nổi lên quyết tâm giành hạng nhất, cậu hít đầy một hơi, cẩn trọng từng thao tác hơn. Taehyun bên cạnh Yeonjun cũng sốt ruột không kém, níu lấy tay anh, vừa theo dõi vừa lẩm bẩm đếm xem còn ai sống sót đến giờ này.

Bo cuối cùng bao gồm một căn nhà một tầng bỏ hoang dưới chân đồi. Là người xem bên ngoài, Yeonjun có thể thấy bên trong đó đã có một cô gái đứng chờ sẵn. Trên bảng điện tử, cái tên Olivia Hye nhấp nháy 4 lượt giết, chỉ xếp sau Soobin. Yeonjun đoán do có lợi thế địa hình nên Olivia dễ dàng quan sát và triệt hạ từ trên lầu. Không ngoài dự đoán, MC ồ lên, Olivia vừa mới bắn tỉa thêm một cậu idol xấu số, nâng con số giết của mình lên ngang bằng với Soobin. Ngoại trừ Soobin ra, gần đó có một cô gái khác, số lượt giết là con số 0 tròn trĩnh. MC pha trò về việc cô nhóc này may mắn cỡ nào, không biết chơi, thao tác không thành thạo, thậm chí còn không lấy được súng, chỉ biết bò trườn né đạn, chạy bo cũng không lấy được xe, hoàn toàn là chạy bộ đến. May mắn làm sao mà suốt cả quãng đường đều không gặp phải ai, bây giờ đang nằm nấp giữa bụi cỏ. 

Soobin cũng chạy tới từ ngọn đồi, cậu nấp sau một cái cây, dùng ống nhòm quan sát vào trong căn nhà kia. Nghe tiếng súng, sau đó thì khói xanh bốc lên gần đấy, Soobin chắc chắn có người đang ở trong nhà bắn tỉa. Vấn đề là sắp tới bo sẽ thu hẹp lại, hoặc là người trong nhà buộc phải ra hoặc là Soobin buộc phải tìm cách băng qua cánh đồng trống không không có một chỗ trú này để tránh bị kẹt lại.

Yeonjun quan sát còn một người nữa chạy đến từ ngọn đồi phía sau Soobin, đến bây giờ anh mới để ý rằng Chanwoo là một trong bốn người sống sót còn lại, đang đứng cách cậu không xa, đang giương súng lên ngắm vào đầu Soobin.

Bang! Tim Yeonjun giật nảy theo tiếng súng. Soobin trúng đạn, cột máu của của cậu giảm xuống trông thấy. Nhưng trước khi Chanwoo kịp nhấn chuột, Soobin đã nghe tiếng động và kịp di chuyển, viên đạn sượt qua đầu Soobin, giúp cậu may mắn thoát chết. Nhanh như cắt, Soobin bắn trả liền mấy phát. Và dường như một trong số đó cũng ghim trúng người Chanwoo.

Bên kia màn hình, cô nàng may mắn kia đã dùng hết vận may của mình. Cô nàng chạy bo không kịp, phải đứng dậy khỏi chỗ nấp để chạy, rốt cuộc bị Olivia kết liễu. Olivia hiện tại an toàn trong nhà, nhưng một lát nữa bo sẽ càng hẹp lại, cô nàng không còn cách nào khác là phải rời nơi trú ẩn lí tưởng kia, nếu không thể xử lí được Soobin và Chanwoo. 

Soobin và Chanwoo đối đầu nhau dưới chân ngọn đồi. Mấy gốc cây lớn che chắn cho bọn họ khỏi tầm ngắm của Olivia. Do giao chiến trực tiếp không thể dừng lại để chữa thương, hai bên chỉ cần một viên đạn nữa thôi là lập tức bốc khói xanh. 

Soobin và Chanwoo liên tục di chuyển, không để cho đối phương ngắm được dễ dàng. Yeonjun biết đây là trò chơi, nhưng anh vẫn cảm thấy thót tim. Olivia cũng đã phải rời khỏi nhà an toàn, cô đang tìm một chỗ nấp. Bên cạnh đó, vòng bo thu lại đã gần đến chỗ của Soobin và Chanwoo. 

Soobin giỏi, nhưng Chanwoo cũng không phải dạng vừa.Hai người cứ giằng co một hồi lâu, tiếng súng liên tục vang lên, chẳng ai chịu ai. Nếu cứ tiếp tục thế này cả hai sẽ cùng chết vì không kịp chạy. Rốt cuộc, Chanwoo là người đầu tiên bỏ mạng, cậu ta đứng xa hơn, khi tấm màn độc lướt qua, nhân vật của Chanwoo hóa thành một cái hộp bốc khói xanh. Soobin thấy thế liền chạy vào bên trong, nhưng cũng không kịp. Trận đấu kết thúc với thằng lợi dành cho Olivia. Huy chương bạc vốn cũng không tệ, nhưng Yeonjun vẫn thấy hơi tiếc nuối. 

Soobin lãnh xong huy chương, vừa xuống bục liền treo lên cổ Taehyun. Nhóc con bây giờ như cái giá treo đồ di động, lủng lẳng huy chương trên cổ, Beomgyu vẫn dính với nhóc như sam. Soobin vươn vai, ngáp một cái thật dài, một tay choàng vai Kai, một tay ôm Yeonjun, dặt dẹo ra về, nhìn không ra cái thằng ban nãy đấu súng tay đôi với người ta chút nào.

“May quá, kết thúc rồi, em còn định tự sát cho nhanh. Về thôi.”

“Ừ, về thôi ~”

Ngày hội khỏe của năm thanh niên này đã kết thúc như thế đó. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously why did I pick this plot i mean who wants to write futsal and then relay and then e-sport in a row?? only me, i'm that idiot :<


	14. extra 1. I'll be here and you'll be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thành phố ngàn sao  
> Có đang vì tôi mà soi sáng  
> Thành phố ngàn sao  
> Đong đầy những thứ tôi chẳng thể chạm đến

Taehyun ngủ không được sâu lắm. Trong giấc ngủ chập chờn, tiếng bước chân đi lại trong phòng làm cậu dần tỉnh lại. Khi Taehyun mở mắt, cậu thấy bên cạnh mình, Kai đã thay đồ để đi ra ngoài. Cậu bạn có lẽ đã dậy từ lâu, đang lục lọi gì đó trong ba lô. Thấy Taehyun trở mình, Kai ngước lên, nét ngái ngủ vẫn còn trên mặt.

“Xin lỗi, tớ làm cậu thức giấc à?”

Taehyun lắc đầu, cậu tỉnh rồi, nhưng vẫn không muốn dậy, nên chỉ ngồi thừ trên giường, nhìn Kai loay hoay xóc cái ba lô của mình lên mò mẫm gì đấy.

“Cậu tìm gì đấy?”

“Không thấy tai nghe của tớ đâu.”

“Hôm qua cậu chơi game xong để ngoài phòng khách ấy.”

Kai khựng lại như sực nhớ ra gì đó, rồi chậm rãi à một tiếng, “Hình như đúng là thế thật.”

Taehyun cười khẩy, “Sớm muộn gì cậu cũng làm mất. Cậu với Soobin hyung đãng trí thế không biết. Tớ còn ngạc nhiên khi thấy ông Soobin dùng cái tai nghe kia được gần nửa năm mới làm mất.”

Kai gãi đầu, mở miệng nịnh nọt cầu tài, “Vậy thì cậu nhớ nhắc tớ là được rồi.”

Taehyun đảo mắt một vòng nhưng không trả lời. Thay vào đó, cậu hỏi, “Hôm nay cậu phải đi đâu à?”

“Đi salon dưỡng tóc với đôi chim cu.” Kai thở dài. “Không có tai nghe thì phải nghe hai người đó chim chuột với nhau. Chịu không nổi.”

Nghe đến đây thì Taehyun bật cười, cơn buồn ngủ cũng bay biến đi đâu mất. 

“Nếu vậy thì tai nghe thôi sao đủ? Phải đeo cả kính râm vào.”

Kai cười theo, hỏi ngược lại Taehyun, “Cậu thì sao? Ở nhà à?”

Taehyun chỉ vào cái chân của mình, nhún vai đầy bất lực. Kai gật gù, “Sao rồi? Còn sưng nhiều như hôm qua không?”

Taehyun thở dài, “Không biết nữa, bị băng lại rồi.” 

Thật ra lúc ngã xuống trong trận bóng, Taehyun không đau lắm, nhưng khi về chẳng hiểu sao cổ chân lại sưng rất to. Khi đi chụp hình, bác sĩ bảo may mắn không rạn xương, nhưng lật cổ chân vẫn cần nghỉ ngơi đầy đủ cho đến khi bình phục hẳn mới được vận động lại. May mắn là vừa comeback xong, lịch trình cũng đã quay sẵn hết, Jaemo lập tức cấm cậu vào phòng gym lẫn phòng tập nhảy, ngoại trừ tập thanh nhạc hay thu âm thì không cần phải đến công ty. 

Kai gật gù, “Thế chiều có lên công ty tập hát không?”

“Lên chứ.”

“Vậy chiều tớ gặp lại cậu nhé!” Giọng Kai gần như reo lên, làm Taehyun cảm thấy tâm trạng của mình cũng tốt lên phần nào.

“Ừ, chiều gặp.”

“Kai ơi đi chưa?” Giọng Yeonjun vang lên từ phòng khách.

“Em ra liền.” Kai gọi vọng ra đáp lời, sau đó quay về phía Taehyun. “Vậy tớ đi nhé. Cậu ở nhà một mình có tiện không?”

“Không sao.” Taehyun phẩy tay, “Đi đi.”

“Có gì thì nhắn tin cho tớ.”

“Không có gì không nhắn được à?” Taehyun cợt nhả vặn lại, Kai chỉ gãi đầu cười ngốc. “Thôi đi đi, bị la bây giờ.”

Kai cũng không lề mề nữa. Sau khi cậu đi rồi, căn nhà lại lần nữa chìm vào im lặng. Taehyun ngồi thừ, nhìn đống huy chương treo lủng lẳng, rũ xuống từ giường tầng trên. Hôm đại hội kết thúc, các ông anh kiên quyết đưa hết huy chương cho cậu, Taehyun hiểu thành ý của các anh, cũng không từ chối. Khóe môi không biết từ khi nào nhếch lên thành một đường cong.

Bình thường nếu phải đi học, một ngày của Taehyun sẽ bắt đầu bằng việc thức dậy, sau khi chuẩn bị xong thì cùng với Kai đánh thức Beomgyu dậy để cùng đến trường. Phải là hai đứa cùng gọi, vì Beomgyu sớm nào cũng lề mề ngủ nướng, lại còn dùng nhà tắm rất lâu, không trang điểm thì cũng chải tóc sao cho đẹp trai nhất. Cả ba đi học đến trưa sẽ đến công ty, tùy theo lịch trình mà sẽ luyện tập chung hay tự làm project riêng. Đến giờ tan làm thì có khi Taehyun ở lại phòng gym tập thêm một chút. Khi có comeback thì bận hơn, một ngày sẽ không theo quy củ bình thường nữa. Lịch ghi hình được hẹn trước với studio và nhà đài, tất cả thời gian rảnh đều phải tìm cách chen lịch tập vào. Có những hôm gần sáng cậu mới được về nhà, thế mà vài tiếng sau lại có lịch trình khác. 

Hôm nay không phải đi học, cũng không phải tập tành gì. Nếu như bình thường được nghỉ thì Taehyun sẽ rất vui, còn đằng này lại là buộc phải nghỉ, cậu lại cảm thấy hơi quá nhàn rỗi, bứt rứt nhìn bốn bức tường đầy chán ghét.

Taehyun nằm trên giường thêm một lúc mới từ từ ngồi dậy, lò cò ra phòng tắm làm vệ sinh. Phòng của Taehyun và Kai ở trong cùng, muốn ra phòng tắm và phòng khách phải đi qua một đoạn hành lang. Cũng không phải là mệt đến thở không nổi, nhưng khi khổng khi không thành hiệp sĩ què, đi đâu cũng chỉ được dùng một chân không quen cũng có hơi tốn sức. Taehyun lười biếng rửa mặt, nhìn cái khăn Soobin vứt lăn lóc trên sàn nhà thấy ngứa mắt, nhịn không được phải cầm lấy treo lên móc.

Xong xuôi, cậu vịn thành bồn rửa mặt lò cò nhảy ra. Ra đến cửa phòng tắm, cậu không để ý thấy vũng nước bên cạnh, chân đang trụ không giữ được thăng bằng trượt một đường ngã sấp xuống sàn nhà. 

Taehyun nghiến răng lại vì đau, cái cổ chân bị sái đau không nói, cái chân lành bị đập đầu đối xuống sàn cũng đau muốn chết, không dậy nổi nữa. 

Cậu thở dài, Kai đã đi với hai hyung từ nãy, bình thường quản lí cũng sẽ không ngủ lại kí túc xá của bọn họ, chỉ còn Beomgyu không biết có ở nhà không.

“Beomgyu hyung!” Taehyun gọi lớn, nhưng không có ai trả lời cả. Không biết là đi đâu hay ngủ trong phòng không nghe cậu gọi. Mà ban nãy Taehyun rời giường cũng không mang theo điện thoại.

Cậu tặc lưỡi, xoa xoa cái chân đau. Bình thường năm thằng con trai đông đủ ở nhà thì không bị gì hết, tự dưng đi hết thì lại có chuyện thế này. Trước giờ cậu cũng không mít ướt ủy mị, nhưng bản thân trong hoàn cảnh chật vật thế này đột nhiên cũng có hơi tủi thân. 

Đột nhiên, ngoài cửa có tiếng khóa lách cách, sau đó, Beomgyu đeo đàn sau lưng tay xách lỉnh kỉnh xuất hiện sau cánh cửa. Anh bước vào phòng khách, nhìn thẳng vào thấy Taehyun ngồi bệt ngoài cửa phòng tắm, giật mình thả hết những thứ trên tay, ngay cả giày cũng không kịp tháo, chạy lại chỗ nhóc em. 

“Taehyun bị ngã à, có sao không em?”

Taehyun thấy Beomgyu về, tự dưng thở một hơi nhẹ nhõm. Thật ra thì ngồi một lúc ở đây có lẽ sẽ hết đau, nhưng bị chấn thương thế này nếu lại ngã thì lại phiền phức, có người ở nhà dù gì cũng tiện hơn. 

Beomgyu tháo đàn dựng sang một bên, quỳ xuống xem cổ chân của Taehyun, thấy không còn sưng nhiều như hôm qua cũng bớt lo lắng. “Còn đau chỗ nào không? Mọi người đâu hết rồi, sao không ai ở nhà với em?”

Giọng Taehyun nhỏ giọng, nghe trong đó còn có đôi chút tủi thân: “Đầu gối…”

Beomgyu cẩn thận nhìn xem, nhưng anh cũng không phải bác sĩ, nhìn thôi cũng không biết có bị gì nặng hay không, mù mờ nắm tay Taehyun khoác lên vai mình. “Để anh đỡ em dậy trước. Đi được không?”

Taehyun thử chống tay xuống đất, thử đứng lên nhưng Beomgyu đã tặc lưỡi, luồn tay xuống chân cậu bế xốc lên, Taehyun cũng ngoan ngoãn để anh ôm ra ghế. 

“Thấy anh thương nhóc chưa? Chẳng bù với nhóc lúc nào cũng dùng bạo lực với anh.”

“Em bạo lực với anh hồi nào?” Taehyun cãi lại. 

“Hồi nào á?” Beomgyu nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ, sau đó đột nhiên vờ buông tay, làm Taehyun giật mình hoảng sợ níu lấy áo anh. “Giống vầy nè.” Beomgyu cười hì hì, nhìn nhóc con trên tay tức tối nhìn mình, vừa muốn chọc thêm vừa không nỡ, thế là cười cười không chút thành ý nào. “Được rồi không có, nhóc rất ngoan không có bạo lực xíu nào hết.”

Taehyun cũng quen cái kiểu cà lơ phất phơ này của Beomgyu rồi, nhưng thằng kia là anh, thân thể lại bất tiện, ngoại trừ trừng mắt nó cũng không làm gì được, chỉ biết nuốt lại cục tức. Beomgyu thấy thế, cũng không chọc ghẹo nữa mà xuống nước dỗ dành. 

“Thôi, anh xin lỗi, đừng giận mà.”

“Anh đi đâu sớm vậy?” 

“Hôm qua anh ở studio, không có ở nhà. Biết em ở nhà một mình thì anh đã về sớm rồi.” Beomgyu đặt Taehyun lên ghế, tiện tay cầm một con gấu bông Kai vứt lăn lóc trên ghế đặt vào lòng Taehyun. 

Taehyun ôm lấy con gấu, “Mọi người cũng mới đi thôi.” Cậu nhìn sắc mặt Beomgyu, “Anh ở studio suốt đêm à, sao không về nhà ngủ?”

Beomgyu xoa đầu Taehyun, cười hà hà, “Thế nhóc không biết sofa trong studio bọn mình thoải mái lắm à? Anh ngủ quên đó, có thức đâu.”

Mắt Beomgyu có hơi đỏ, thần sắc cũng mệt mỏi, không giống như người cả đêm ngủ ngon. Nhưng Taehyun cũng không hỏi gặng. 

Thật ra Taehyun có hơi không vui, mấy anh lớn lúc nào cũng xem cậu là trẻ con, có chuyện gì mệt mỏi hay không vui cũng không nói cho cậu nghe.

Sau đó, Beomgyu gọi điện thoại cho Jaemo, kể lại tình hình của Taehyun. Jaemo bảo đang ở xa chưa về được, bảo Beomgyu trông Taehyun, nếu đến chiều vẫn không đỡ thì anh về chở nhóc đi khám. 

Trong mấy cái bọc Beomgyu xách về là đồ ăn sáng. Taehyun dậy từ sáng đến giờ vẫn chưa có gì bỏ vào bụng, ngồi một chỗ đợi anh hâm nóng thức ăn rồi dọn ra. Beomgyu mua trà sữa cho Taehyun, còn cẩn thận cắm ống hút rồi mới đưa qua, nhưng không hiểu hậu đậu kiểu gì mà tay áo sượt qua làm đổ li cà phê của mình. Nước đổ xuống chân Taehyun, cậu theo phản xạ co chân lên, may mà cái li có nắp đậy nên cũng không đổ ra nhiều lắm.

Beomgyu: “Haha… hổng hiểu sao lại đổ.”

Taehyun im lặng một lúc, tự nhủ bản thân nuốt lại mấy câu châm chọc thường ngày, sợ quen miệng lại thốt ra, mãi mới phun được mấy chữ, “Không sao…”

Taehyun ngồi trên ghế, nhìn người kia lăng xăng chạy đi tìm giẻ lau dọn dẹp vũng nước đọng trên sàn. Taehyun cũng không ăn trước mà ngồi im chờ anh xong việc. Beomgyu lấy đâu ra một cái khăn, khẽ nâng chân Taehyun lên, khiến cậu hơi thiếu tự nhiên, nhưng rồi cũng để mặc Beomgyu lau cái chân đau của mình.

“Băng bị ướt rồi, lát nữa phải băng lại.”

“Không biết làm.”

“Anh biết, để anh làm cho.”

Nhìn cái người hậu đậu trước mặt, Taehyun cũng không tin tưởng lắm, nhưng cũng không nói gì. Dù gì cũng chỉ bong gân bình thường, chỉ cần quấn lại như xác ướp là được. Cậu ngồi đợi Beomgyu tháo lớp băng bị ướt ra, bụng bỗng nhiên réo ầm lên.

Beomgyu ngước lên, mắt lấp lánh ý cười, “Ăn thôi.”

Beomgyu bình thường ăn cũng không nhiều, nhưng lúc ăn nói rất nhiều, cứ chốc chốc lại “Taehyun ăn cái này nè”, “Taehyun ăn ngon không?”, “Chân đã bớt đau chưa?” Lúc đầu Taehyun còn vâng vâng dạ dạ, sau đó thấy phiền quá nên lờ đi không thèm trả lời nữa.

Ăn xong, cậu ngồi trên ghế, nhìn Beomgyu đem mấy hộp thức ăn đi vứt. Xong xuôi, anh lại bên cạnh Taehyun, tiếp tục hỏi.

“Em thật sự không cần gì hả? Muốn uống nước không anh rót cho.”

Taehyun mất kiên nhẫn, kéo Beomgyu lại ngồi xuống cạnh mình. “Không cần, anh ngồi xuống đi, em cần gì thì em bảo.”

Beomgyu nghe lời ngồi xuống, ở nhà không có gì làm cũng chán, cả hai quyết định lấy game ra chơi. 

“Em muốn chơi game gì?”

“Game gì cũng được.”

“Trả lời khó chọn quá.” Beomgyu cầm một đống đĩa game trong phòng khách. “Em chơi Dragon Ball chưa?”

“Em chơi rồi.”

Beomgyu không hỏi nữa, trực tiếp chọn trò này, sau đó lấy hai cái điều khiển chia cho mình và Taehyun mỗi người một cái. 

“Cái này chơi như thế nào?”

Taehyun quay qua nhìn Beomgyu nheo mắt, “Anh chưa chơi cái này bao giờ hả?”

Beomgyu lắc đầu. 

“Sao anh lại chọn?”

“Thì em chơi rồi mà, em chỉ anh là được.”

Taehyun thế là phải chỉ ông anh, “Nè anh chọn ba nhân vật, chọn người này mạnh này, đánh nút này, kĩ năng thì nút này, trong lúc đánh thì đổi nhân vật tùy ý.”

Beomgyu gật gật, cũng không biết là hiểu hay không hiểu, đánh thử ván đầu, đương nhiên bị nhân vật của Taehyun đánh tan nát. Beomgyu cũng không gấp, dù gì bên cạnh cũng không phải là Yeonjun bại không nản nhưng thắng thì kiêu vờ nhờ hay Soobin thắng thì do anh mày giỏi còn thua thì là do ván này hổng được hên. Taehyun kế bên nhìn thao tác của Beomgyu giải thích, còn anh vừa chơi vừa gật gù, “À thì ra cái thanh này đầy thì mới xài được kĩ năng, anh hiểu rồi.”

Sang tới ván thứ hai, Beomgyu bất ngờ đánh bại cậu, vui vẻ reo lên, “À há, anh biết chơi rồi.”

Taehyun lúc đó cũng không nghĩ nhiều, người mới chơi thường hay thắng. Nhưng một lúc sau, cậu bỗng dưng có cảm giác như mình bị lừa, vì Beomgyu-mới-biết-chơi thắng cậu 7 ván liền.

“Anh không lừa tui đó chứ? Anh không biết chơi thật à?”

“Thật mà,” giọng Beomgyu nhỏ xíu, “anh còn chưa xem Dragon Ball.”

Taehyun cũng không muốn mình là người chơi thua xong sinh sự, chỉ hừ mũi. “Chơi lại.”

“Hay là... mình đổi game khác đi.”

“Em bảo chơi lại!”

Taehyun thua tiếp hai ván nữa, đến ván thứ mười thì tự nhiên động tác của đối thủ chậm lại. Beomgyu bên cạnh vẫn ầm ĩ gào lên, “Không được Taehyun ahhh.” Tay bấm rất nhanh, nhưng nhìn kĩ thì chỉ là bấm loạn xạ trên tay cầm điều khiển.

Taehyun nhìn chữ WIN trước mặt mình, hậm hực liếc sang tên kế bên, lúc này hắn còn ra vẻ trông rất vô tội nữa mới cáu.

“Ván vừa rồi… xui thật.”

Xuất sắc, miệng kêu mới biết chơi còn hủy diệt người ta, còn sử dụng rất tốt tuyệt chiêu của tuyển thủ Choi Soobin thắng thì là do anh mày còn thua thì là mày ăn may nữa chứ.

Taehyun mất hứng ném điều khiển lên ghế, “Không chơi nữa.”

Giờ nói cái gì cũng thành ra vụng về, Beomgyu lặng lẽ tắt game. “Có muốn gì không? Anh đi lấy cho nhóc?”

Taehyun thở ra, “Lấy điện thoại cho em.”

Taehyun nằm dài ra ghế, chân gác lên tay vịn. Beomgyu vào phòng Taehyun lấy điện thoại ra thì thấy cậu nằm hết cái ghế sofa, chỉ đưa điện thoại cho cậu rồi ngồi bệt xuống sàn, dựa lưng vào ghế. Anh lấy đàn ra để lên đùi, ngân nga vài giai điệu vu vơ. 

_ Thành phố ngàn sao _

_ Có đang vì tôi mà soi sáng _

_ Thành phố ngàn sao _

_ Đong đầy những thứ tôi chẳng thể chạm đến _

_ Ai biết được chứ? _

_ Liệu rằng đây có phải khởi đầu của một hành trình ngọt ngào mới chăng? _

_ Hay vẫn chỉ là một giấc mộng Nam Kha không thành mà thôi? _

Thoạt đầu, Taehyun cũng không chú ý đến anh, cậu xem điện thoại, thi thoảng lơ đễnh ngâm nga theo Beomgyu. Sau đó, không biết ma xui quỷ khiến kiểu gì, cậu cứ ngồi đó ngẩn ngơ nghe Beomgyu đàn. Chẳng hiểu vì sao, những gì Beomgyu viết luôn khiến cho Taehyun hoài niệm nhớ về một điều gì đó mà cậu chưa từng có. 

Như là Taehyun đã đến Daegu, nhưng cậu không nhớ về nó như cái cách Beomgyu nhớ về Daegu, hay cái cảm giác cô độc lạc lõng của Beomgyu những ngày đầu. Thế mà Taehyun có cảm giác như mình đã thấy được nó, khi nghe những khúc nhạc của Beomgyu.

Beomgyu ồn ào, nhưng không phải lúc nào anh cũng thế. Taehyun biết Beomgyu cũng có những lúc trầm lặng. Beomgyu như bây giờ, hay là khi anh tập trung sáng tác rất khác.

Ấm áp như một chiếc ôm, giống như có gì đó gãi nhẹ vào lòng cậu vậy, làm tim của Taehyun có chút ngứa ngáy.

“Bài hát mới của anh à?”

“Ừ.” Beomgyu gật gù, chỉnh lại dây đàn. “Mới được một đoạn thôi, em là người đầu tiên nghe đấy.”

“Còn nữa không?”

“Còn, nhưng anh chưa viết lời.”

“Em muốn nghe.”

Beomgyu chiều lòng cậu, đàn thêm một đoạn tiếp theo. Do vẫn chưa viết lời, Beomgyu chỉ ngâm nga theo giai điệu của bài hát dở dang này. Cũng không biết là Taehyun thích hay không thích, cậu chỉ yên lặng nghe, sau khi bài hát kết thúc cũng không nói câu nào. Không khí xung quanh im lặng làm Beomgyu có hơi xấu hổ.

“Sao?” Beomgyu lên tiếng, cố xua đi không khí gượng gạo. “Em thấy thế nào?”

Taehyun suy nghĩ, sau đó chọn cách miêu tả mà cậu nghĩ là phù hợp nhất.

“Nghe rất giống anh.”

“...”

“Khi nghe, em nhớ đến anh, bài hát này mang màu sắc của anh. Anh cũng biết mà, đúng không? Có những nhạc sĩ rất thành công trong việc tạo ra một màu riêng cho các sáng tác của mình. Em nghĩ là anh đã, hoặc là sắp làm được điều đó rồi.”

“Vậy à?” Beomgyu ngượng nghịu chỉnh lại dây đàn. Anh không thường hay ngượng ngùng, nhưng anh không nghĩ mình lại đột nhiên nhận được lời khen như thế này từ Taehyun.

“Khi nào anh hoàn thành nó, em muốn nghe.”

“Được thôi.” 

“Anh… sáng tác cho em một bài đi.” Taehyun ngập ngừng, sau đó vẫn nói tiếp.

“Được.” Beomgyu không bỏ lỡ nét xấu hổ của cậu em, anh híp mắt cười. “Anh sẽ sáng tác một bài hát mang màu sắc của Taehyunie.”


	15. racing emotions make my heart pound faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ngay cả người sáng đêm bên cạnh cậu cũng thấy cảnh này ngầu vãi chưởng, cả đám không hẹn mà gặp, quay qua nhìn nhân vật chính trên màn hình một cái, phát hiện ra cái thằng vừa mới tỉnh dậy đây lại ngả đầu ra ghế ngủ tiếp từ lúc nào, lúc ngủ lại còn há miệng ra, tóc tai lỉa chỉa ra như quả dứa. 
> 
> Hoàn toàn không giống nam thần trong phim truyền hình thiếu nữ trên màn hình vừa nãy chút nào. 

Vài ngày sau đó, điện thoại Yeonjun có một thông báo. Chanwoo thêm anh vào một nhóm chat bao gồm những người cùng tuổi với bọn họ, ngay cả San và Wooyoung cũng có trong nhóm. Đám con trai vốn đã quen biết trước hay từng gặp nhau trong sự kiện trước đó, tất cả đều bằng tuổi nên trò chuyện với nhau rất thoải mái, thông báo nhảy không ngừng. Hôm đầu tiên vào nhóm chat, cứ rảnh ra là Yeonjun lại ôm điện thoại trò chuyện vui đến quên trời. Hôm quay ISAC là lần đầu tiên cả đám cùng nhau tham gia một chương trình tụ tập đông đủ như vậy, trong group bàn luận rôm rả diễn biến buổi ghi hình.

Có ai đó khen Chanwoo bắn PUBG giỏi, nếu may mắn hơn đã giành được huy chương bạc. 

Chanwoo: “Soobin cũng rất giỏi mà, thật ra lúc đó tôi cũng hết đạn rồi, trước sau gì cũng thua thôi.”

“Soobin có phải cậu chung nhóm với Yeonjun không? Cái cậu chạy cuối giành huy chương vàng tiếp sức ấy?”

“Nhóm của Yeonjun giành huy chương vàng đúng không?”

Yeonjun biết mình có tính cạnh tranh cao, cũng không muốn làm bộ khiêm tốn, thấy Soobin được bạn bè khen thế này trong lòng anh thật ra rất thỏa mãn, chỉ tiếc không được đem người yêu ra khoe.

“Không sao, mọi người thua một team quá ưu tú như team mình thì không có gì phải đáng tiếc cả.” Yeonjun trả lời mà không kiềm được nụ cười trên môi.

“Đúng rồi, lúc Yeonjun với Soobin ôm nhau mấy đứa con gái bên cạnh tao cứ rú lên.”

“Yeonjun nói thật đi mày với thằng em có gì với nhau không đấy?”

“Nói đi. Tụi này không kì thị gì đâu.”

“Đừng chọc Yeonjun nữa.” Chanwoo nhắn. “Chỉ là anh em thân thiết thôi mà.”

“Điêu. Mày có chờ anh em thân thiết tới ôm mình ở vạch đích không?”

Yeonjun bĩu môi, có cũng không nói cho mấy người biết.

Soobin nhìn Yeonjun gối đầu lên đùi mình vừa nhắn tin vừa cười, kiềm không được lên tiếng hỏi. 

“Anh đang nhắn tin với ai thế?”

“Đám Chanwoo thôi ấy mà.”

Soobin hỏi: “Chanwoo của SIX ACES à? Anh quen anh ấy hồi nào? Sao em không biết?”

“Anh thi futsal chung với cậu ấy, sau đó thì kết bạn luôn. Trước đây anh cứ tưởng cậu ấy rất khó gần, nhưng mà tính tình rất tốt.” 

Soobin cũng chỉ hỏi chơi thôi, không ngờ Yeonjun lại khen người khác trước mặt mình, không biết nên bày ra vẻ mặt như thế nào: “Tuyệt, giờ tui tự dưng lại có thêm một ông tình địch.”

Yeonjun cũng biết Soobin không phải giận thật, anh buông điện thoại rồi lấy lòng người yêu nhỏ. 

Sau ISAC, bọn họ không có nhiều lịch trình, chủ yếu là tập luyện lại bài cũ, không thì làm project cá nhân như cover hay viết nhạc, thời gian ở nhà cũng nhiều hơn. Soobin thì bận hơn, bắt đầu chuẩn bị làm MC, vừa phải chuẩn bị tiết mục vừa duyệt kịch bản vừa phải đi thử trang phục. Vì là lần đầu tiên làm MC cho đài chính, ngay cả khi ở nhà, cậu cũng cầm kịch bản đọc đi đọc lại. “Xem kịch bản đến đâu rồi? Có cần anh tập với em không?”

“Choi Dumchit tập với Choi Kkungjjak hả?”

Nhớ lại chuyện cũ, Yeonjun bật cười, “Chê à? Chê thì thôi nhé.”

“Thôi mà,” Soobin níu lấy tay anh. “Tập với em đi.”

Yeonjun cầm tập kịch bản trên tay Soobin, xem qua trước một lượt. Trước đây Yeonjun xem người khác dẫn trên đài cũng thấy bình thường, đến lúc chính mình cầm kịch bản diễn theo mới thấy nhiều đoạn buồn nôn thế này.

“Người viết kịch bản bị gì thế này?” Yeonjun lẩm bẩm, sau đó đọc theo những gì ghi trên đó, “Sau đây là một bài hát nói lên tình cảm của một cô gái dành cho người mình thích, cô ấy nằm mơ được hôn chàng trai kia của mình. Soobin-ssi ơi chuu~?”

“...” 

“Soobin ssi? Cậu quên thoại à?”

Soobin: “Hay là thôi anh ạ…”

“Sao?”

Cậu thở dài. “Moe quá, chịu không nổi.”

\--

Sau vài tuần chờ đợi, ISAC rốt cuộc cũng đã lên sóng. Vì buổi ghi hình có quá đông fan, kết quả đã nhanh chóng bị lộ ra từ trước, thế nhưng chương trình vẫn thu hút được một lượng người xem nhất định. Dù gì cũng là chương trình phát sóng đã nhiều năm, fandom nào dù ghét đến đâu cũng sẽ ngóng xem idol nhà mình có lên hình được nhiều không. Đối với idol bậc trung, việc giành được huy chương vàng hay gây ấn tượng tại chương trình như thế này rất có lợi cho hình tượng. Không ít người còn nhờ tham gia chương trình này mà được các nhãn hàng quảng cáo để ý đến.

Bình thường nếu có thời gian thì Soobin cũng sẽ xem lại những chương trình mình đã quay, nhưng ngày phát sóng lại rơi vào lúc chuẩn bị ra mắt album tiếng Nhật, thế là mấy ngày liền cả đám lên phòng tập từ sáng đến tối, được nghỉ được vài tiếng đồng hồ là lăn ra ngủ ngay tại phòng tập, vốn dĩ chẳng còn nhớ đến cái hôm ghi hình kia rốt cuộc được lên sóng thế nào.

Một ngày bình thường như bao ngày khác, cả nhóm được nghỉ hai tiếng đồng hồ để ăn trưa. Trong lúc chờ đồ giao tới, Soobin và Beomgyu đã lăn ra ngủ ngay trên ghế, còn lại nửa ngồi nửa nằm trên sofa mà chờ cơm. Yeonjun không ngủ, nên anh xem lại video buổi tập. Taehyun và Kai cũng không ngủ mà ngồi trên ghế bấm điện thoại, bỗng nhiên Taehyun reo lên, đập đập tay Kai và Yeonjun.

“Mọi người ơi tụi mình trend trên Twitter này!”

Kai ngước lên, chồm qua nhìn điện thoại trên tay Taehyun, “Đâu tớ xem. Toàn cầu à?”

Taehyun đưa điện thoại sang cho Kai cùng xem chung, hai đứa chụm đầu lại click vào một cái video có rất nhiều retweet.

“Cái hội thao hôm bữa tụi mình đi được phát sóng rồi, clip chạy tiếp sức của tụi mình được share quá trời luôn.”

Taehyun xoay màn hình lại, sau đó để xa ra cho Yeonjun và Kai cùng xem.

Fan đã cắt và tổng hợp lại phần xuất hiện của bọn họ trong chương trình rồi up lên mạng. Với những chương trình đông người tham gia thế này, Yeonjun không kì vọng được nhiều thời lượng lên hình. Thế nhưng tổng hợp lại bọn họ vẫn được gần mười phút.

Yeonjun liếc qua điện thoại của mình, có đến mấy từ khóa đang trend trên Twitter, dẫn đầu là #BrighterThanGoldTXT và #GetWellSoonTaehyun, tiếp đó là tên của Soobin, dưới nữa là tên của từng người trong nhóm.

Phần đầu chương trình, đúng như dự đoán từ trước,thời lượng lên hình của bọn họ bị cắt sạch, bao gồm những môn thi đấu không chút hi vọng nào như chạy 100m và bắn cung. Yeonjun và Taehyun được vào shot hình riêng trong môn futsal, riêng Taehyun thì do ghi bàn mở tỉ số nên được highlight quay chậm cận cảnh cú sút. Lúc thi đấu trên sân chỉ mong hết giờ nên cũng không kịp nghe bình luận viên trong phòng điều khiển nói những gì. Nay xem chương trình mới thấy là nhóc em được khen ngợi hết lời, mà khách mời bình luận nghe bảo còn có một người từng làm vận động viên futsal nhưng giờ đã giải nghệ nữa. Yeonjun quay sang nhìn Taehyun, bắt gặp ánh mắt của Kai cũng quay sang nhìn bạn mình, không hẹn mà gặp nở một nụ cười y hệt nhau. 

Sau đó, mặc dù là thua cuộc, Taehyun cũng bị chấn thương rời sân, nhưng màn trình diễn của Taehyun cũng đủ để gây ấn tượng. Trong một trận đấu có quá nhiều cá nhân nổi bật, cậu nhóc vẫn là nhân vật chính của hiệp một.

Xem đến đây, Yeonjun quyết định đập cả Soobin và Beomgyu dậy, “Xem em tụi mình nè.”

Beomgyu vẫn còn gà gật, vốn dĩ cậu định ngủ xuyên bữa chứ không muốn ăn cơm, nghe bảo dậy xem Taehyun đá bóng mới dụi mắt cho tỉnh. Beomgyu bấm tua lại từ đầu, giọng vừa ngủ dậy vẫn còn khản đặc.

“Taehyunie được lên hình nhiều không em? Thằng nào đội kia vậy? Chơi xấu thế!”

“Va chạm bình thường mà anh.” Taehyun nhỏ giọng khuyên.

“Thế mà bình thường á! Em bị gạt chân kìa.” Beomgyu lầm bầm trong cổ họng, giọng điệu rõ là mất hứng, nhưng cũng im lặng xem tiếp.

Soobin rất khó thức dậy, nên cậu gục đầu lên vai Yeonjun, cũng không biết đã tỉnh hay chưa, chỉ ậm ừ trong cổ họng cho biết mình đã dậy rồi. May mà chân của nhóc em đã khỏi rồi, không thì cả đám lại phải nghe Beomgyu lải nhải suốt nữa.

Mấy phần thi sau bị cắt sạch sành sanh, mãi đến khi chạy tiếp sức thì cả đám mới tiếp tục lên hình. Lúc thi, cả bọn không cảm thấy gì nhiều, chỉ muốn chạy cho xong. Không ngờ khi lên hình, màn chạy đua được biên tập lại. Đoạn Yeonjun vào vạch xuất phát chuẩn bị cũng được lồng nhạc như phim siêu anh hùng. Khi Beomgyu từ chỗ thua kém đối thủ đã bất ngờ vượt lên, còn bỏ một khoảng cách rất xa còn được so sánh với Quicksilver dời đạn. Phản ứng của khán đài lúc ấy như bùng nổ. Bình luận viên gọi tên Beomgyu rất nhiều lần. (“Các nhóm nam từ Big Hit đều giỏi chạy tiếp sức sao?”) Ở lượt chạy cuối cùng, dù đã biết trước kết quả, nhưng nhìn những đối thủ dần thu hẹp khoảng cách với Soobin, Yeonjun cũng không khỏi cảm thấy hồi hộp.

Giây phút Soobin lao vào vòng tay của Yeonjun tại vạch đích, nhà đài còn thêm vào nhạc nền, tim hồng bay phấp phới. Cảnh Soobin đè ngửa trên sàn còn được hiệu ứng quay chậm lại. Soobin vừa hoàn thành xong phần chạy của mình, nằm trên người anh cố gắng lấy lại nhịp thở. Qua màn hình, Yeonjun vẫn có cảm giác như nghe được cả hơi thở dồn dập của cậu, mặt tự dưng nóng ran. Soobin trong video vẫn chưa có một khắc nào dời mắt mình khỏi Yeonjun, giống như thật sự sẽ cúi xuống hôn anh vậy.

Lúc ấy Yeonjun còn không sợ hãi gì mà đùa bỡn, bây giờ xem lại trước mặt mấy đứa em thôi mà anh đã xấu hổ đến mức muốn đào lỗ mà chui xuống rồi. Soobin dựa trên vai anh, giọng cười hơi khàn do vừa ngủ dậy, hơi thở phả lên gò má của anh nóng rát.

“Lúc đó anh gan lắm mà, sao tự dưng bây giờ xấu hổ?”

Beomgyu nhăn mặt, “Tôi cấm các ông diễn cảnh không lành mạnh trước mặt em út nhá!”

Yeonjun thẹn quá cốc đầu Beomgyu một cái, nhìn hai đứa út tự dưng thấy chột dạ, thế là giãy ra không cho Soobin dựa lên người mình nữa.

Soobin cũng không ý kiến, chỉ dựa ra ghế cười khùng khục.

Không ngoài dự đoán, PUBG là phần thi mới được đưa vào đại hội nên được ưu ái chiếu cuối cùng, phần hậu kì xem sơ qua cũng thấy được đầu tư kĩ hơn những phần thi khác. Ở trường quay đã thấy, mỗi người chơi đều được phát cho trang phục mô phỏng theo nhân vật trong game. Một số thì đội nón, đeo súng giả, trên mặt quẹt mực ngụy trang. Soobin mặc một chiếc áo thun đơn giản, quần hộp rằn ri, mặt quẹt hai đường mực đen. Hôm đi ghi hình, Soobin cứ nhèo nhẽo than phiền với Yeonjun chuyện phải trang điểm thay đồ hai ba lần. Nhưng hôm nay xem lại phần được lên sóng thì anh đã hiểu được tại sao phải mất công như vậy. Yeonjun nhìn Soobin trên màn hình, tóc hất ra phía sau, để lộ trán. Anh thầm nuốt nước bọt. Thật sự là đẹp trai vãi cả chó mèo! 

Phần thi này được cắt thành một clip riêng. Thường thì ghi hình dài vài chục tiếng đồng hồ đến khi biên tập lại bị cắt xuống còn có một hai tiếng cũng là chuyện bình thường. Nhưng có lẽ đài truyền hình cũng nhận ra màn đấu súng giữa trai đẹp luôn thu hút sự chú ý, phần này còn có thời lượng dài bằng hai ba môn thi khác cộng lại, một ván game tổng cộng chưa hết mười lăm phút, thế mà không ngờ có thể cắt thành nguyên một bộ phim. 

Chanwoo quá nổi tiếng, phần đầu chủ yếu chỉ tập trung vào cậu ta. Nếu như đây là một bộ phim thì Chanwoo giống như nhân vật chính, còn đây là câu chuyện đi đến bục cao nhất của cậu ta. Mọi chuyện bắt đầu thay đổi khi Soobin đột nhiên nổi lên đầu danh sách giết. Cốt truyện bắt đầu thay đổi, Soobin trở thành hắc mã, thách thức vị trí dẫn đầu của nhân vật chính. Hoàn cảnh khắc nghiệt đưa đẩy các đấng anh hùng đối đầu với nhau, đôi bên bất phân thắng bại. 

Diễn biến trên trận đấu thật sự không nhiều, nhưng tổ biên tập hết quay cận mặt Chanwoo đến quay cận mặt Soobin, hết phóng to rồi lại quay chậm, đoạn gay cấn nhất còn được chèn thêm nhạc nền hào hùng để tăng thêm sự hồi hộp. Trên màn hình, máy quay cận cảnh được ánh mắt của Soobin khi tập trung. Đôi mắt cậu đã không còn vẻ hiền lành dễ ngượng ngùng thường thấy, mái tóc được vuốt lên càng lộ thêm nét sắc sảo. 

Soobin gần như không chớp mắt, ánh mắt không rời khỏi nhân vật của Chanwoo trên màn hình, ngay khi nhân vật của Chanwoo bốc khói xanh, dường như môi còn khẽ cười một cái. 

Ngay cả người sáng đêm bên cạnh cậu cũng thấy cảnh này ngầu vãi chưởng, cả đám không hẹn mà gặp, quay qua nhìn nhân vật chính trên màn hình một cái, phát hiện ra cái thằng vừa mới tỉnh dậy đây lại ngả đầu ra ghế ngủ tiếp từ lúc nào, lúc ngủ lại còn há miệng ra, tóc tai lỉa chỉa ra như quả dứa. 

Hoàn toàn không giống nam thần trong phim truyền hình thiếu nữ trên màn hình vừa nãy chút nào. 

Hiệu ứng lan rộng sau khi chương trình được phát sóng tốt đến mức ngay cả bọn họ cũng không ngờ tới. Video màn chạy tiếp sức của bọn họ share với tốc độ chóng mặt. Không ít người còn so sánh họ với tiền bối cùng công ty, mấy năm trước bọn họ từng giành huy chương vàng chạy tiếp sức ba mùa liền. Bên cạnh đó, Yeonjun nghĩ fan còn rất cảm động ở chỗ tất cả đều biết năng lực thể thao của cả đám cực kì hạn chế. Lần này là một phút xuất thần mới phát huy được tốt như thế, không ngờ còn giành được huy chương vàng. Cảnh cả nhóm đeo huy chương lên cổ Taehyun bị chấn thương cũng chiếm được nhiều cảm tình của fan qua đường, ai cũng bảo rằng nhóm có teamwork tốt, nhất định sẽ thành công trong tương lai. 

Không ngờ hơn chính là phân đoạn đấu súng giữa Soobin và Chanwoo chẳng ngờ lại giành được rất nhiều sự chú ý. Không biết có phải là do cảnh này rất giống trong phim thần tượng thiếu nữ hay không, hai nam chính đẹp trai đứng ở hai đầu chiến tuyến, một mất một còn. Thần thái đầy nghiêm túc của cả hai khi chơi game cũng trở thành chủ đề bàn tán trên các diễn đàn. Bình thường với những bài viết đặt hai idol khác nhóm cạnh nhau thế này rất dễ diễn ra tranh cãi. Nhưng bình luận dưới những bài viết này lại tốt đến không ngờ. Khoan nói đến Chanwoo vốn đã nổi tiếng từ trước với vẻ ngoài của mình, nét đẹp của cậu ta thu hút cả những người không nằm trong fandom, Soobin dù ít nổi tiếng hơn nhưng khi đặt cạnh bên vẫn không kém cạnh. Nét đẹp của Soobin bình thường trông khá mềm mại và hiền lành, nhưng trong lúc căng thẳng vào cuối hiệp đấu, cậu nôn nóng vuốt tóc lên. Tóc mái hơi rối giữ nguyên vị trí chứ không rơi xuống, để lộ xương chân mày sắc sảo, mang theo nét mạnh mẽ như sói con. Ngoài ra, Soobin bắn rất chính xác, mỗi lần bắn chết đối thủ đều mang biểu cảm rất bình tĩnh, làm cho các thiếu nữ khi xem cảnh này đều có cảm giác hơi xao xuyến. 

Sự kết hợp visual này gây nên hiệu quả bất ngờ. Dù không ai trong cả hai giành chiến thắng chung cuộc, nhưng cuộc đối đầu giữa cả hai vẫn trở thành chủ đề được bàn tán nhiều nhất sau khi chương trình được phát sóng. Hàng loạt hình ảnh và video của cả hai được fan quay trong ngày hôm ấy được tung lên mạng, sau vài ngày fancam đã có hàng triệu views.


	16. trust me darling, trust me darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anh nói dối dở tệ.” Soobin thì thầm vào tai Yeonjun, cảm giác nhồn nhột bên tai làm người anh mềm nhũn. Cậu không để anh phản đối, mà bắt đầu một nụ hôn khác. “Nhưng em thích anh như vậy.”

  1. # Trust me darling, trust me darling




Dường như Chanwoo cũng không ngờ được hiệu ứng thế này. Mấy ngày sau, Yeonjun nhận được một tin nhắn từ cậu ta, là một video từ fan quay ngày hôm đó, chẳng biết ai cắt lại đoạn ấy, còn quay chậm, phóng to, làm giống như Soobin và Chanwoo lén nhìn nhau vậy, còn caption hai chữ ngắn gọn: gian tình.

Yeonjun xem xong video, ngoại trừ ghen tị ra thì còn thán phục trình độ quay ghép của người post, chả hiểu sao trông rõ là đẹp đôi. Anh nhìn Soobin, tức mình đánh nhóc con kia một cái, sau đó bỏ đi. 

“Anh tức quá đi!”

Ngay cả chính Soobin cũng có cảm giác khó tin, hôm ghi hình cậu bận gần chết, còn không có dịp chào hỏi anh tiền bối này câu nào, chỉ có chào nhau lúc lên bục trao huy chương, thế mà qua tay mấy người này, còn tưởng như cậu và Chanwoo cứ liên tục nhìn lén cười trộm với nhau. 

Nhưng Yeonjun biết không phải lỗi của Soobin, hay lỗi của Chanwoo, chỉ có thể hậm hực trả lời Chanwoo: “Cái này… thật là sáng tạo.”

“Cái này còn đỡ đó, tôi còn thấy một cái ship couple kìa. Cậu muốn coi không?”

“Thôi đi…” Nhìn thế này thì còn thấy buồn cười, hơn nữa Yeonjun thiệt sự không dám xem.

Chanwoo bên kia hình như suy nghĩ một lúc, sau đó nhắn lại: “Sao vậy? Cậu không thích à?”

“Không phải.” Có gì mà thích với không thích chứ… có ai thích người yêu mình bị ghép đôi với người khác không hả?

“Không thích tôi bị ghép cặp với em cậu hay không thích em cậu bị ghép cặp với tôi?” Kèm một icon đỏ mặt cười bẽn lẽn. Yeonjun bị nói trúng tim đen, nhưng cũng không dám nói phải đó tui không thích em ấy bị ghép cặp với cậu, cứ chần chừ mãi không biết phải trả lời như thế nào.

Quen nhau được một thời gian, Yeonjun biết Chanwoo thật ra là một người vừa phóng khoáng vừa thân thiện, chưa bao giờ vì bản thân nổi tiếng hơn mà lên mặt hay ra vẻ. Mấy lần Yeonjun đăng cover, cậu ta đều post bài trên trang cá nhân của mình để ủng hộ. Cũng không phải Chanwoo đùa dai với mỗi Yeonjun, một khi quen thân rồi thì hầu như ai cậu ta cũng trêu ghẹo, riết rồi Yeonjun cũng quen, còn thoải mái trêu đùa lại không kiêng dè gì. Không lâu sau, cả hai đã có thể thoải mái hỏi nhau những chuyện riêng tư. Còn chưa kịp trả lời, Chanwoo bên kia đã gọi qua.

“Ban nãy là đùa thôi, nhưng lúc đầu tôi đúng là có ý với cậu thật đó. Cậu từ chối tôi là do không thích con trai hay đã có người yêu rồi vậy?” 

Nghe giọng Chanwoo, Yeonjun biết cậu ta cũng không phải nghiêm túc lắm. Yeonjun nhìn sang Soobin bên cạnh, suy nghĩ một chút rồi nhắn lại.

“Tôi thích con trai.”

“Vậy là đã có người yêu rồi?”

Yeonjun hơi đắn đo một chút, mặc dù là bạn bè, Yeonjun cũng không muốn tiết lộ chuyện của mình và Soobin cho một người vừa quen không lâu, rốt cuộc vẫn quyết định nói dối.

“Không có.”

“Trước đây cũng không?”

“Không.”

“Yeonjunie à, có ai nói là cậu nói dối tệ lắm chưa? Nói chuyện điện thoại mà tôi còn nghe cậu nuốt nước bọt đây này.”

“Sao cậu quan tâm đến chuyện tình cảm của tôi thế?”

“Tại vì cậu từ chối tôi.” Chanwoo chọc ghẹo. “Tôi phải biết mình thua ở chỗ nào chứ.”

Giọng điệu đó làm Yeonjun không thể giận nổi.

“Hiện tại tôi không muốn yêu đương gì thật mà.”

“Vậy kể về người yêu cũ đi. Cậu vẫn chưa quên người ta à?” 

“Tôi cúp máy đây.” Sau đó Yeonjun cúp máy thật.

“Thôi được rồi, không chọc ghẹo cậu nữa.” Chanwoo vẫn tiếp tục nhắn lại, “Cậu không thích tôi, vậy thì giới thiệu Soobin cho tôi đi, đẹp trai quá trời.”

“Đừng có mà dòm ngó em tui, tui cấm -^-”

“Muộn rồi, em cậu với tôi bây giờ nổi tiếng lắm ^_^”

“Đánh nhau không =”=”

Chanwoo trả lời kèm theo một dãy sticker cười lăn lộn. “Anh trai khó tính thế? Thế sắp tới Soobin với tôi cùng quay phim chung cậu tính sao đây?”

Yeonjun thậm chí còn chưa biết tin này, “Sắp tới hai người quay show gì chung à?”

“Ừ, có nhãn hàng muốn mời tôi với Soobin cùng đóng quảng cáo, nhưng hình như bên cậu chưa trả lời.”

Yeonjun quay qua hỏi Soobin, “Có nhãn hàng mời em và Chanwoo đóng quảng cáo à?”

Soobin đang đọc sách, nghe Yeonjun hỏi, cậu bất ngờ ngẩng lên. Cậu ngẩng ra, nhận ra Yeonjun hỏi gì, cậu mới trả lời.

“Hình như vậy, hôm trước Jaemo hyung có nói sơ qua với em, hình như vẫn đang thảo luận.” 

Không phải là Yeonjun không tin Chanwoo, nhưng nghe chính miệng Soobin xác nhận, Yeonjun vẫn cảm thấy hơi ngạc nhiên một chút.

“Hay quá? Vậy là em sắp có hợp đồng quảng cáo riêng rồi nhỉ? Chanwoo nổi tiếng, hợp tác với cậu ấy hẳn là chuyện tốt. Cậu ấy nhiệt tình lắm, để anh bảo cậu ấy chăm sóc em.”

Soobin bật cười: “Còn chưa quyết định mà, chắc gì em đã được hợp tác với anh ấy.”

“À vậy à…”

Cảm xúc trong lòng khiến anh cảm thấy mâu thuẫn, anh biết mình nên vui mừng cho Soobin, mặt khác có hơi không quen khi cậu nhận được nhiều sự quan tâm đến như vậy. Yeonjun vô thức thở ra một hơi.

Soobin nhận ra Yeonjun có hơi kì lạ, cậu hỏi, “Sao vậy anh? Có chuyện gì không vui à?”

Yeonjun lắc đầu, vẫy Soobin lên giường nằm với mình, tự buộc bản thân thôi ghen tị vô cớ. Sau đó không hiểu thế nào, vẫn thấy tức tối. Thì ra cảm giác có người yêu ưu tú quá là thế này à? Giờ muốn đem giấu lại có được không?

“Em đó, không được để người khác dụ dỗ biết chưa?”

Soobin đột nhiên bị Yeonjun ôm cứng ngắc, không hiểu đầu cua tai nheo gì, chẳng hiểu tại sao Yeonjun đột nhiên lại giống như đang ghen tuông thế này, nhưng cậu cũng không phản đối, chỉ để yên cho anh ôm. 

“Sao thế? Anh lại lên mạng xem người ta nói bậy bạ gì đấy?”

Yeonjun bị nói trúng tim đen, ngượng quá hóa giận, “Không có, chỉ thấy clip em nhìn người ta đắm đuối thôi.”

Soobin dở khóc dở cười: “Em còn chưa tiếp xúc với anh Chanwoo kia bao giờ.”

Yeonjun bĩu môi, “Ai mà biết được.”

Soobin im lặng một lúc, sau đó, cậu nhìn Yeonjun, môi nhếch lên đầy ranh mãnh, “Choi Yeonjun, anh đang ghen à?”

Hiếm khi Soobin không dùng kính ngữ mà gọi cả tên họ của anh, giọng nói vừa có chút khiêu khích lại có chút háo hức trẻ con. Bọn họ vẫn thường khiêu khích nhau như thế này. Yeonjun bình thường không thích thua cuộc, còn Soobin cũng không cố chấp giành phần thắng. Có lẽ vì thế nên những lúc Soobin đột ngột thay đổi thái độ như thế làm cho người thường ngày vẫn giữ thế chủ động như Yeonjun bỗng dưng cảm thấy lúng túng. Anh đột nhiên quên mất những gì mình định nói, miệng cứ lắp bắp còn mặt thì tự dưng nóng lên. 

“Không phải…” 

Yeonjun yếu ớt phản đối. 

Soobin nhướn mày, cậu nhìn sâu vào mắt Yeonjun, làm anh càng trở nên căng thẳng, cứ như cậu nhìn thấu được cả những suy nghĩ hỗn loạn tận sâu trong Yeonjun vậy. Thế nhưng, Soobin không nói gì thêm, chỉ tiến đến gần Yeonjun, khi môi bọn họ chạm vào nhau, Yeonjun vẫn cảm nhận được khóe môi của cậu đang nhếch lên. 

“Anh nói dối dở tệ.” Soobin thì thầm vào tai Yeonjun, cảm giác nhồn nhột bên tai làm người anh mềm nhũn. Cậu không để anh phản đối, mà bắt đầu một nụ hôn khác. “Nhưng em thích anh như vậy.”

Yeonjun mải mê chìm đắm trong những nụ hôn. Mãi đến một lúc sau, anh mới nhíu mày suy nghĩ, anh thật sự nói dối tệ đến thế à?

\--

Lần tiếp theo gặp lại, Soobin mới có dịp tiếp xúc với Chanwoo gần hơn. 

Sau khi video đấu súng của Chanwoo và Soobin gây sốt, không chỉ một mà có rất nhiều nhãn hàng muốn mời cả hai làm người đại diện. Thật ra, công ty vốn muốn ưu tiên những hợp đồng đại diện cho cả nhóm hơn là cá nhân. Trong một nhóm nhạc mà có quá nhiều hoạt động cá nhân sẽ có ảnh hưởng nhất định cho hình ảnh của nhóm, một số lời đề nghị còn đến từ đối thủ của những thương hiệu nhóm đang làm đại diện nên buộc lòng phải từ chối. Dù vậy, cơ hội như vậy cũng không đến nhiều. Sau khi cân nhắc kĩ lưỡng, Jaemo thông báo, Soobin sẽ cùng Chanwoo của SIX ACES đồng đại diện cho một game nhập vai chuẩn bị phát hành, ngoại trừ quay quảng cáo và chụp ảnh thì sẽ cùng nhau dự một vài sự kiện. 

Soobin từng gặp qua anh ta một hai lần, ngoại trừ chào hỏi nhau theo phép lịch sự thì cũng chưa từng tiếp xúc với nhau, sau ISAC cả hai còn chưa gặp lại nhau lần nào. Đến lịch chụp hình cho game mới này mới xem là chính thức tiếp xúc với nhau. 

Chanwoo là bạn của Yeonjun, nhưng Soobin thật sự không quen biết anh ta. Đây cũng là lần đầu tiên Soobin đi quay quảng cáo cá nhân mà không có thành viên cùng nhóm. Vì nhóm của họ còn mới, trước giờ không có nhiều hoạt động solo nên Soobin có hơi căng thẳng. Không những thế, lúc quay hình cậu còn không diễn ra được tâm trạng mà đạo diễn mong muốn. Chanwoo do có kinh nghiệm diễn xuất và quay quảng cáo từ trước nên làm rất tốt, nhưng do Soobin mà phải làm lại nhiều lần. Chỉ có vài phân cảnh ngắn mà phải làm lại hơn hai tiếng đồng hồ. Dù không ai nói gì, nhưng Soobin vẫn cảm thấy áy náy. Đạo diễn vừa hô cắt, cậu liền liên tục xin lỗi những người xung quanh. Công việc vốn dĩ không nặng nhọc, nhưng diễn biến không thuận lợi làm ai cũng có chút mệt mỏi.

Chanwoo nhìn Soobin cúi đầu xin lỗi, chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng bảo, “Không sao. Chuyện này cũng có thể xảy ra mà, lần sau hợp tác vui vẻ.”

May mắn là những người ở studio cũng rất nhiệt tình, không ai tỏ ra phiền hà gì. Sau đó đến buổi chụp hình cá nhân, Chanwoo xong trước, lần này Soobin đỡ căng thẳng và đã hiểu ý của nhiếp ảnh gia hơn, buổi chụp hình sau đó cũng kết thúc nhanh chóng và tốt đẹp. Dù vậy, cậu vẫn cảm thấy ngại vì đã làm phiền mọi người, sau khi kết thúc, cậu đi gặp từng người để xin lỗi và cảm ơn đã giúp đỡ mình trong buổi quay ngày hôm nay. Sau khi chào hỏi hết mọi người, Soobin đến phòng nghỉ của Chanwoo để cảm ơn. 

Khi Soobin bước vào, nhân viên của người kia cũng đang tất bật thu dọn để chuẩn bị ra về. Chanwoo thấy bóng Soobin, anh ta liền đứng dậy, cả hai để lại phòng cho nhân viên, thay vào đó ra một góc hành lang khác riêng tư hơn để trò chuyện.

Khi biết mục đích của Soobin đến đây là để xin lỗi, Chanwoo phì cười, bảo rằng cậu đừng để tâm quá, “Khi mới bắt đầu tôi còn tệ hơn. Đạo diễn tức tôi đến mức nổi giận bỏ về.”

Soobin cũng cười theo Chanwoo. Trong phút chốc, cậu nghĩ mình đã nhìn thấy Chanwoo trong lời kể của Yeonjun. Cậu dần thả lỏng. 

“Cảm ơn tiền bối đã giúp đỡ. Sau này em sẽ cố gắng hơn nữa.”

“Không sao, tôi mà đối xử tệ với cậu thì Yeonjunie sẽ giết tôi mất.”

Rất tự nhiên, chủ đề cuộc trò chuyện của bọn họ quay quanh Yeonjun. Mặc dù Soobin không lấy làm ngạc nhiên, nhưng khi nghe được chuyện anh nhờ bạn bè quan tâm đến mình, cậu vẫn thấy trong lòng vui vẻ rộn ràng. 

“Anh ấy cũng nói với em rất nhiều điều tốt đẹp về tiền bối.”

“Thật à?” Chanwoo cười lớn. “Yeonjunie là người đáng yêu nhỉ? Cơ mà thật đáng tiếc,” Chanwoo thở dài, “anh thích cậu ấy, nhưng mà cậu ấy từ chối anh.”

Soobin thấy trong lòng đột nhiên bùng lên một đốm lửa nhỏ, đột nhiên, cậu thấy cách gọi thân mật của Chanwoo dành cho Yeonjun rất khó nghe. 

“Anh… thích anh ấy ạ?”

“Nhưng mà anh bị từ chối rồi.” Soobin bất giác thở nhẹ ra. Chanwoo không nhìn ra sự thay đổi của Soobin, vẫn ảo não kể tiếp. “Anh từng này tuổi đầu, lần đầu tiên bị người ta từ chối đó. Nói anh nghe, cậu ấy có phải có người yêu rồi không?”

“Em không rõ lắm ạ.”

“Vậy là không có, cậu ấy cũng bảo là không có.”

Khóe miệng Soobin không tự chủ được mà nhếch lên. Người khác có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ biết được bí mật nhỏ này của cậu, nhưng điều ấy không làm Soobin thôi tự mãn trong lòng. 

“Cậu ấy bảo rằng muốn tập trung cho sự nghiệp, nhưng anh nghĩ là hình như chưa quên được người cũ. Cậu ấy chẳng biết nói dối gì cả, nghe một phát là biết ngay.”

Đốm lửa trong lòng Soobin chợt tắt ngấm, cậu nghe tim mình rơi xuống mặt đất, cổ họng khô khốc.

“Vâng.” Soobin nuốt lại cảm giác đắng chát trong cổ họng. “Anh ấy nói dối quả thật rất tệ.”

Thành thật mà nói, Soobin nghĩ đáng lẽ mình nên lường trước được chuyện này. Nói cho cùng thì, đây là điều mà Soobin đã chấp nhận trước khi bắt đầu mối quan hệ như có như không này. Cậu biết Yeonjun cũng có chút tình cảm với cậu, nhưng cậu không biết thứ tình cảm đó có thể gọi là yêu thích chưa, hay con tim anh vẫn còn hình bóng của người cũ. 

Có đôi khi cậu thấy mình thật thảm hại, vì kể từ sau khi gặp lại Hyunmin, trong lòng cậu cứ dấy lên một nỗi bất an. Soobin nhớ lại nhiều năm trước, khi Soobin bắt gặp bọn họ ở bãi đỗ xe dưới tầng hầm, lần đầu tiên cậu biết cảm giác tim mình vỡ nát là như thế nào. 

Yeonjun khi ấy giống như một ảo mộng ngoài tầm với, mà Soobin không có cách nào khác ngoài việc chôn sâu nỗi khao khát của mình. Rồi khi đã chạm được vào ảo mộng kia, Soobin vẫn có cảm giác không thực. Giống như một ngày nào đó, khi Yeonjun nhận ra rằng anh đã thôi không muốn giả vờ chơi trò hẹn hò này với Soobin nữa, nhận ra rằng cậu chỉ là một thứ để thay thế để khỏa lấp nỗi trống vắng, Yeonjun sẽ kết thúc tất cả. 

Soobin biết bản thân mình vô lí, nhưng cậu không sao kiềm được nỗi bất an trong lòng mình. 

Điện thoại của Soobin rung lên, tin nhắn gửi đến từ Yeonjun, nhưng không như thường ngày, Soobin cảm thấy sợ khi nhìn thấy tên anh trên màn hình.

“Em đã xong việc chưa? Xong thì về sớm nhé! Nhớ em.”

Soobin cất điện thoại vào túi, thở một hơi thật dài. Cậu sẽ ổn thôi. 

Trên chuyến xe về nhà, Soobin đeo tai nghe vào, bật nhạc thật to, cố nhấn chìm những suy nghĩ hỗn loạn trong đầu. Cậu cố lờ đi, cứ như cậu hi vọng rằng chỉ cần không để ý đến, nỗi bất an kia sẽ để cậu yên mà tự biến mất. 

Nhưng nó không hề biết mất, mà cứ như một cái gai nhọn, đâm rễ sâu trong lòng cậu đến nỗi Soobin nghĩ cậu không có cách nào lấy ra mà không để nó xé toạc tim mình được. Soobin nghĩ mình đã chấp nhận được điều đó, cậu nghĩ mình có thể chịu được cho đến ngày mà Yeonjun đáp lại tình cảm của mình.

Nhưng Soobin cảm thấy mệt mỏi, sự bất an kia làm cậu mệt mỏi. 

Soobin biết, mình không nên có cảm giác như thế này. Cậu biết mình nên dành nhiều lòng tin hơn cho Yeonjun, thay vì cứ bất an vì lời nói của một người xa lạ. Soobin từng tự hứa rằng mình sẽ cho Yeonjun thời gian, và cậu không nên tức giận vì Yeonjun mất lâu đến như thế để đáp lại tình cảm của mình. Cũng không phải là Yeonjun làm điều gì có lỗi với Soobin cả, bọn họ vẫn đối với nhau giống như một đôi tình nhân bình thường thôi. Những cái ôm của Yeonjun vẫn ấm áp và những nụ hôn chưa bao giờ thôi nồng nàn. Yeonjun cần thời gian, và đáng lẽ ra Soobin không nên tham lam như vậy. 

Soobin nghĩ như thế mà cố tự nhủ bản thân quên đi cảm giác khó chịu trong lòng. Cậu có thể làm được, cậu sẽ về nhà, Yeonjun đang chờ cậu, và Soobin sẽ cố gắng yêu Yeonjun cho đến khi anh đáp lại tình cảm của mình. 

Hoặc là...

Thế nhưng, khi Soobin trở về nhà, Yeonjun lại không có ở đó. Taehyun bảo rằng anh ấy có về nhà, nhưng sau đó lại đi đâu đó, hình như là hẹn với bạn. 

Sự vắng mặt của Yeonjun khiến Soobin có hơi nhẹ nhõm, Soobin thật lòng chẳng biết phải đối mặt với Yeonjun như thế nào khi tâm trạng cậu tệ đến thế này. Mặt khác, một cơn giận dữ đột nhiên âm ỉ trong lòng Soobin. Yeonjun bảo cậu về nhà sớm, thế nhưng anh lại chẳng có ở đây, cũng chẳng buồn nói với cậu một lời. 

Soobin nhận ra cảm xúc thứ hai ở lại trong lòng mình lâu hơn.

Soobin gật đầu với Taehyun tỏ ý đã biết, cậu không nhắn tin cho Yeonjun, chỉ mệt mỏi thả người lên ghế. Taehyun hào hứng ngồi cạnh, hỏi Soobin về buổi quay ngày hôm nay. 

Soobin ngập ngừng, không biết phải bắt đầu kể về một ngày tệ hại này như thế nào.

Taehyun cũng không gặng hỏi, thay vào đó, nhóc chuyển sang chủ đề khác, “Anh có muốn ăn gì không? Em định đặt vừa đặt đồ ăn khuya, anh ăn thì em đặt luôn cho?”

Soobin cười nhẹ, lắc đầu. Taehyun gật đầu rồi lại quay mặt xuống điện thoại đặt đồ ăn khuya. Xong xuôi, Taehyun quay sang cười, đôi mắt to tròn nheo lại, tạo thành những vết nhăn nơi khóe mắt. “Ăn chung đi, em đặt nhiều, ăn không hết.”

Soobin không có cách nào từ chối cậu em cả. 

Sự có mặt của Taehyun làm Soobin dễ chịu hơn một chút. Từ trước đến giờ, Taehyun vẫn luôn là một người đồng đội, một đứa em mà Soobin có thể tin cậy. Cậu biết nhóc con này luôn có rất nhiều thứ mà nhóc muốn làm, cũng có nhiều sở thích cá nhân chứ hiếm khi nhàn rỗi, nhưng cậu nhóc có lẽ là người duy nhất luôn dõi theo và ủng hộ những hoạt động cá nhân của các thành viên trong nhóm. Và dẫu Soobin có luôn tự khắc khe với chính bản thân mình đến thế nào, Taehyun vẫn luôn nghĩ khác, nhóc luôn nói với người khác rằng đội trưởng của nhóc tuyệt vời như thế nào. 

Khi kem được giao đến. Taehyun dúi cái muỗng nhựa vào tay Soobin, còn tự mình đút cho Soobin mỗi khi thấy cậu mải suy nghĩ. Có lẽ do đồ ngọt, có lẽ là do sự hiện diện của Taehyun, Soobin dần cảm thấy bình tĩnh lại. Ban đầu, cậu thật sự không muốn nói về ngày hôm nay cho lắm. Cậu làm tệ và ảnh hưởng đến tất cả mọi người trong trường quay, sau đó còn lo ra vì chuyện tình cảm cá nhân. Soobin là trưởng nhóm, cậu biết rõ mối quan hệ phức tạp của mình và Yeonjun đã đòi hỏi ở những người còn lại rất nhiều rồi, cậu không muốn phải ảnh hưởng thêm nhiều nữa. Mặt khác, phải kể ra sự thất bại của mình với đứa em này khiến cậu cảm thấy có chút mất mặt.

“Không sao đâu, anh được em gọi là đội trưởng, tức là anh đã hơn anh Chanwoo kia rất nhiều rồi.” 

Soobin bật cười. Mọi chuyện không hẳn chỉ là do Soobin cảm thấy thua kém với người khác, và Taehyun cũng chỉ đang dùng cách riêng của mình để ở cạnh bên Soobin mà thôi. Và Soobin vẫn thấy rất biết ơn nhóc vì điều đó. 

Cả hai ngồi một lúc thì Taehyun ngáp dài, Soobin xoa đầu nhóc, bảo nhóc về phòng ngủ, mình thì cứ ngồi thừ ra, nhìn những đồng hồ trên điện thoại. Cửa phòng Yeonjun để mở, bên trong tắt đèn. Soobin có một sự thôi thúc muốn bước vào, nhưng chủ nhân của căn phòng lại không có mặt ở đó, mà cậu không biết phải đối mặt với sự thất vọng đó như thế nào. 

Có lẽ Soobin đã hết thuốc chữa rồi, vì sau một ngày dài mệt mỏi, cậu vẫn muốn gặp anh.

Soobin nhìn tin nhắn gửi đến Yeonjun vẫn chưa có hồi âm, ngay cả điện thoại gọi cho anh cũng liên tục báo bận. Cách hành xử này không giống Yeonjun chút nào, khiến Soobin có chút lo lắng mà nhắn tin cho Jaemo. May mắn là Jaemo vẫn còn thức, anh nhanh chóng trả lời Soobin.

“Nó nhắn với anh là đi gặp bạn một chút, không biết khi nào về.”

Soobin quay bước ngang phòng của Yeonjun trở về phòng của mình, cố gắng nhẹ nhàng để không đánh thức một Beomgyu đang say ngủ, chôn nỗi thất vọng vào sâu trong lòng. 


	17. stay with me a little longer (i will wait for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun tựa vào thành cửa studio, khoanh tay mỉm cười, “Ai mua cho em cái cardigan mà xinh thế?”

Khi Yeonjun tỉnh dậy, kí túc xá chỉ còn lại mỗi mình anh. 

Yeonjun thầm cảm thấy may mắn vì hôm nay anh không có lịch trình gì chính thức, có thể đến muộn một chút. Soobin và mấy đứa nhỏ có lẽ đã rời nhà từ sớm rồi. Yeonjun tìm điện thoại, muốn xem bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi thì phát hiện màn hình đã không còn sáng nữa.

Yeonjun nhìn chiếc điện thoại đã tắt nguồn trong tay, lòng không kiềm được tiếng thở dài. Nghĩ lại những chuyện tối qua, Yeonjun lại cảm thấy đau đầu. Lùi lại trước đó mười tiếng đồng hồa, Wooyoung rủ Yeonjun ra ngoài ăn mừng sinh nhật mình cùng một vài người bạn. Yeonjun buổi tối rảnh rỗi không có việc gì làm, định ghé qua một chút. Lúc ghé qua rồi còn phát hiện ra Hyunmin cũng có mặt tại đây.

Yeonjun không biết sẽ có nhiều người đến vậy, anh nhìn sang Wooyoung, cậu ta chỉ thở dài, “Không biết giữa hai người có chuyện gì, nhưng thôi nể mặt tao, được không?”

Từ khi Hyunmin bắt đầu liên lạc với Yeonjun, anh đã cố tránh né người kia hết mức có thể. Wooyoung chắc cũng không biết thật sự giữa anh và Hyunmin đã xảy ra những chuyện gì, có lẽ chỉ muốn cố gắng hàn gắn mối quan hệ bạn bè giữa hai người bọn họ thôi. Bọn họ có nhiều bạn chung, sắp tới cũng không thể tiếp tục tránh mặt nhau mãi. Yeonjun đáp lại ánh mắt của Hyunmin đang hướng về mình, gật đầu chào.

“Hyung.”

Hyunmin có hơi bất ngờ vì sự thân thiện này. Những lần gặp mặt trước, Yeonjun luôn tránh mặt anh, hoặc là tỏ ra lạnh lùng không quen. Bây giờ Yeonjun đột nhiên chào thế này, Hyunmin chỉ biết lúng túng gật đầu đáp lại.

Yeonjun vốn dĩ chỉ định ở chơi một chút, nhưng lại không về sớm được. Anh đến trễ, đám người này đi mấy tăng đã uống đến say quắc cần câu, chỉ có mỗi Yeonjun với Wooyoung là còn tỉnh táo, đành phải gọi taxi đưa từng người về. 

Bạn bè của Wooyoung và Yeonjun chủ yếu là idol, thế mà đứa nào đứa nấy đều uống say đến mức bất tỉnh. Cả hai không dám để bọn họ đi taxi về một mình, chỉ có thể gọi điện cho quản lý đến đưa từng người về kí túc xá. 

Hyunmin không đến nỗi say như những người còn lại, nhưng cũng hơi chếch choáng đi không vững. Anh ta đứng một góc ngoài cửa quán, nhìn Yeonjun đợi xe bên ngoài.

“Cứ tưởng em sẽ không đến.” Hyunmin thình lình lên tiếng.

“Sao em lại không đến chứ?”

“Em không trả lời tin nhắn của anh.”

“Hyung.” Yeonjun nhấn mạnh. “Em đến vì Wooyoung. Hyung biết lí do vì sao em không trả lời tin nhắn của hyung mà.”

Yeonjun đã không còn lạnh lùng với Hyunmin như lần trước cả hai gặp nhau, nhưng Hyunmin có thể nhận thấy người kia đang giữ khoảng cách. Yeonjun khác với lần trước Hyunmin gặp, cũng không tỏ vẻ ghét bỏ gì.

Mà Yeonjun thế này, Hyunmin lại càng không đành lòng. 

“Bây giờ chúng ta đều đã ra mắt cả rồi. Em cũng chưa có người mới. Em không thể cho chúng ta một cơ hội khác sao?”

“Ai bảo với anh là tôi chưa có người mới?”

Hyunmin hoàn toàn không ngờ được Yeonjun sẽ ngắt lời mình. Tâm trí có phần mơ hồ của hắn dần tỉnh táo lại. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào Yeonjun, như muốn tìm kiếm một dấu hiệu gì cho hắn thấy người kia đang giả vờ. Những ngày mà cả hai còn bên nhau, Choi Yeonjun vẫn luôn là một quyển sách để mở, Hyunmin chẳng bao giờ phải phí công đoán ý của người kia cả. Yeonjun yêu cuồng nhiệt, bọn họ đã có một khoảng thời gian bên nhau say đắm. Hyunmin ngày ấy đi theo tiếng gọi của sự nghiệp, hắn vẫn cho đó là một quyết định đúng, những mối tình như thế này rồi sẽ nhanh phai mà thôi. Nhưng sau này, vẫn chưa có ai mang lại cho hắn cái cảm giác cuồng dại đến như vậy. 

Yeonjun của ngày hôm ấy không khóc, cũng không trách móc, nhưng Hyunmin vẫn nhớ được nỗi thất vọng tận cùng trong đôi mắt kia. 

Hyunmin nghĩ hắn sẽ không bao giờ quên được lúc đó, ngay tại khoảnh khắc mà hắn nói ra câu chia tay ấy - đôi mắt của Yeonjun đã khiến hắn chỉ muốn rút lại lời nói của mình. Nhưng đến cuối cùng, Hyunmin cũng chẳng chọn Yeonjun. 

Để rồi khi đối diện với cậu của hiện tại, Hyunmin ước, giá mà Yeonjun hiện giờ cũng nhìn hắn với vẻ mặt buồn bã kia. Ít ra như thế có nghĩa là Yeonjun vẫn còn có chút tình cảm với hắn, vẫn tốt hơn nhiều so với vẻ thờ ơ chán ghét hiện giờ.

Yeonjun không thấy người kia nói gì, chỉ tặc lưỡi thở dài, “Thôi đi, anh say rồi. Ai lại chấp người say kia chứ.” 

“Em vẫn còn giận anh à?”

Thành thật mà nói, khi biết Hyunmin còn tình cảm với mình, không phải Yeonjun chưa từng nghĩ đến việc sẽ cho Hyunmin biết mình cũng giống như anh ta, đã quên rồi, thâm chí còn có người mới, muốn nhìn thấy vẻ hối hận của anh ta. Nhưng từ lâu rồi, ý nghĩ kia không còn tồn tại trong đầu Yeonjun nữa. Thật ra anh vừa rồi cũng không định nói về chuyện này, chỉ là nhất thời nóng giận buộc miệng.

“Không có.” Yeonjun thở dài. “Có thể hồi trước thì có một chút, nhưng em hiểu quyết định của hyung ngày đó, em sẽ không trách hyung. Bây giờ anh vẫn là hyung mà em kính trọng nhất, chúng ta không thể đến với nhau, nhưng em hi vọng anh vẫn có thể xem em như một hậu bối của anh.”

Hyunmin có rất nhiều điều muốn nói, như việc hắn không muốn làm quan hệ tiền bối hậu bối với Yeonjun, rằng có đôi lúc hắn hối hận với lựa chọn của chính mình ngày xưa.

Hay là, người mới của Yeonjun là ai? Hắn thật sự không còn cơ hội nào sao?

Nhưng mãi đến khi lên xe rồi, Hyunmin vẫn chẳng thể nào nói lên những câu hỏi trong đầu, ngoại trừ một điều duy nhất.

“Em có đang hạnh phúc không?”

“Em đang cực kì hạnh phúc. Mong là anh cũng thế, hyung.”

Sau khi Hyunmin lên xe, Yeonjun mới nhẹ thở ra một chút. 

Trong bỗng chốc, anh cảm thấy thật nhẹ nhõm. Về mối quan hệ với Hyunmin, Yeonjun vẫn cứ canh cánh trong lòng. Anh luôn có cảm giác giữa hai bọn họ chưa từng có một kết thúc thực sự. Nhưng, sau ngày hôm nay, Yeonjun cảm thấy bọn họ đã có thể gác lại câu chuyện đó lại phía sau rồi. 

Yeonjun cứ mải suy nghĩ, cho đến khi giọng của Wooyoung vang lên.

“Vẫn biết giữa hai người có gì đó mà.”

Yeonjun quay sang, Wooyoung đã đưa đến đám bạn của cậu ta về rồi. Trên phố cũng dần vắng người, đoạn đường này chỉ còn có hai người bọn họ. Quen nhau đã lâu rồi, Yeonjun biết có muốn giấu Wooyoung cũng vô ích. 

“Bây giờ thật sự không có gì cả.”

“Hai người giấu kĩ phết đấy, hồi đấy chẳng ai nhìn ra cả. Mãi gần đây đi uống rượu tâm sự ông ấy say xỉn gọi tên mày tao mới thấy nghi ngờ, sau đó thì ngờ ngợ đoán ra.”

Yeonjun cười khổ, “Đó là lí do mày gọi tao tới à?”

“Không, tao gọi mày tới để ăn mừng với tao,” Wooyoung đấm nhẹ lên vai Yeonjun, “nhưng thấy hai người cũng đã chịu ngồi lại nói chuyện nhau, như vậy cũng tốt. Thật là, chắc là tao nhiều chuyện quá rồi, nhưng thật lòng tao nhớ đến ngày trước, ngày mà tụi mình còn thực tập chung ấy.”

Yeonjun không chắc chuyện giữa mình và Hyunmin đã được xem là giải quyết chưa, nhưng nghe tâm sự của Wooyoung, Yeonjun bỗng cảm thấy có lỗi. Là người đứng giữa cả hai, hẳn rằng Wooyoung cũng cảm thấy khó xử, nhưng Yeonjun không biết nói gì, chỉ gật đầu phụ họa.

“Ừ, tao cũng nhớ ngày xưa.”

Wooyoung nhìn Yeonjun một lúc lâu, biểu cảm trên gương mặt không rõ ràng, khiến Yeonjun tự hỏi không biết cậu bạn mình có phải đã say rồi không. Đột nhiên, Wooyoung lên tiếng.

“Có phải mày đang quen với em Soobin không?”

Yeonjun có cảm giác không tin vào tai mình. Nhưng Wooyoung không đợi Yeonjun trả lời, cậu ta nói tiếp.

Trong phút chốc, Yeonjun có cảm giác như tất cả ngôn từ dường như đã rời khỏi mình. Yeonjun chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc một ngày nọ, sẽ có người biết được bí mật của mình. 

Wooyoung nhướn mày, “Nói trúng tim đen của mày rồi à? Còn không cãi câu nào.”

“Sao mày lại biết?”

Wooyoung biết Yeonjun đang sợ, cũng không vòng vo mà vào thẳng vấn đề.

“Có lần tình cờ thấy em ấy nhắn tin cho mày. Nên hôm đại hội có thử giới thiệu người cho mày. Hôm ấy thấy mày với em ấy ôm nhau thì không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa.”

Yeonjun im lặng, cảm thấy trống ngực đập thình thịch. Anh không quan tâm người khác biết chuyện mình và Hyunmin, dù gì cả hai cũng đã chia tay, chẳng còn dính líu gì đến nhau nữa, nhưng Soobin thì khác. Lỡ như chuyện này đổ bể ra, Yeonjun không biết phải làm sao.

Wooyoung không hay biết những suy nghĩ trong đầu Yeonjun, có lẽ do có chút hơi men trong người, cậu không kiềm được. “Mày đó, đó giờ đã vậy, không chơi thì thôi. Đã chơi là chơi lớn, còn cặp với thành viên cùng nhóm luôn. Tình cảm tuổi này không bền lâu, yêu nhau hôm nay rồi ngày hôm sau lại chia tay. Mấy ai bên nhau được mãi. Sau này hai đứa chia tay thì banh nhóm à… chưa kể lộ ra thì truyền thông đì chết tụi bây.” Wooyoung nói đến đây, nhìn gương mặt cắt không còn giọt máu của Yeonjun, cậu ngập ngừng, giơ tay xoa đầu bạn mình. Wooyoung trước giờ quen với vẻ tự tin sáng chói của Yeonjun, hiếm khi nào thấy thằng bạn bất an sợ hãi đến mức này, lòng bỗng nhiên thấy tội nghiệp. 

“Mày thật sự thích em ấy, đúng không?”

Yeonjun chạm mắt với Wooyoung, lòng ngổn ngang suy nghĩ. Thật ra anh biết câu trả lời của mình là gì từ lâu rồi, câu trả lời mà Yeonjun vẫn chưa thể nói cho Soobin nghe. 

Wooyoung cũng không hỏi gặng. 

“Tao thật sự muốn mày hạnh phúc, mày biết mà. Ây dà, kệ tao đi, coi như tao chưa nói gì. Mày tự biết cân nhắc mà.” Wooyoung mỉm cười trấn an Yeonjun, nhưng anh không phản ứng gì cả. Cả hai cứ thế chìm trong sự im lặng. Sau đó thì xe của Wooyoung đến đón cậu về. Qua gương chiếu hậu, Wooyoung thấy Yeonjun vẫn đứng yên tại góc phố đó, mãi cho đến khi xe cậu đi xa. Trong ánh đèn đường vàng vọt, Wooyoung nghĩ hình bóng Yeonjun đứng đó trông thật đáng thương.

Thật ra trong lúc ấy, Yeonjun cũng không chắc nữa. 

Đáp án kia, anh có nên nói cho Soobin biết hay không? 

\--

Đến khi Soobin gặp lại Yeonjun thì cũng là ngày hôm sau. Cậu đang ngồi một mình trong studio thì Yeonjun đẩy cửa bước vào. Có lẽ Yeonjun về trước lúc trời sáng, khi Soobin sang phòng anh trước khi đến công ty thì Yeonjun đã về từ lâu, đang ngủ vùi trên giường, ngay cả quần áo cũng chưa kịp thay. Ngay cả hiện tại thì trông Yeonjun cũng có phần mệt mỏi. Yeonjun chỉ mặc một chiếc thun đen cùng quần tập, mũ lưỡi trai che khuất vầng trán. Soobin biết, chỉ có những khi thật sự mệt mỏi hay chán nản gì đấy thì Yeonjun mới không quá để tâm đến vẻ bề ngoài của mình mà vớ đại những thứ gần tay nhất mà kết hợp lại với nhau mà không cân nhắc ngắm nghía như hiện tại. Yeonjun tựa vào thành cửa studio, khoanh tay mỉm cười, “Ai mua cho em cái cardigan mà xinh thế?”

Soobin nhìn lại chiếc áo len mỏng đang khoác trên người, khi ngẩng lên, Yeonjun đã ào vào lòng cậu, còn Soobin gấp gáp đón lấy anh. 

“Mặc nhiều quá, sắp sờn rồi này.” Yeonjun ngồi lên đùi Soobin, mân mê lớp len trước vạt áo cậu. Dù vậy, nét cười của anh rõ rệt vẻ tự mãn. Yeonjun biết Soobin thích sự thoải mái, cũng không bảo cậu phải mặc đồ thế nào. Nhưng Soobin biết Yeonjun thích những lúc cậu mặc đồ của anh mua cho. Đối với Yeonjun, mua quần áo là một trong những cách mà anh quan tâm đến người khác.

“Đồ anh tặng em mà.”

“Này nhé, không phải là anh ngại mua đồ cho em. Anh ngại là mua cho em rồi em chỉ mặc đúng một món đó suốt mấy năm thôi.” Yeonjun bĩu môi, tay vẫn vuốt ve vạt áo của Soobin, nơi cổ áo đã hơi xù bông lên. “Anh sợ có ngày anh phải xin em buông tha cho cái áo này mất.”

Soobin đánh mắt nhìn xuống vạt áo của mình, giọng cậu vang lên nhẹ nhàng, “Nhưng em thích mà, thật sự phải bỏ sao?”

Bấy giờ, Yeonjun mới quan sát Soobin kĩ hơn một chút, Yeonjun có cảm giác gì đó không đúng, nhưng anh không chỉ rõ ra được không đúng ở chỗ nào. Lời nói của Soobin như có mang một ý nghĩa khác, làm Yeonjun thoáng bỗng thấy hơi bất an. 

Ngày trước khi vừa thân nhau, Yeonjun rất thích trêu Soobin. Cậu nhóc ngày xưa dễ xấu hổ, không biết phải cư xử với sự nồng nhiệt của Yeonjun như thế nào, phản ứng đáng yêu kia làm Yeonjun rất thích thú, cứ muốn trêu mãi thôi. Thời gian dần trôi đi, Soobin trưởng thành, vứt bỏ ánh mắt sợ sệt hoang mang nhìn mọi thứ xung quanh, khoác lên mình một tấm áo có phần rộng hơn dáng người của cậu. Có những lúc Yeonjun không thể nhìn thấu được qua biểu tình nhàn nhạt kia của đứa trẻ kia nữa. Yeonjun lại thấy bản thân lại là người hay bối rối trước Soobin hơn cả. Cứ như vai trò của cả hai đã đảo ngược, Soobin bạo dạn hơn, biết nắm thế chủ động, nhưng lại sẵn sàng lùi lại để hòa hợp với Yeonjun, còn Yeonjun lại trở nên dễ ngượng ngùng trước một Soobin như vậy.

Gương mặt của Soobin ngang tầm mắt Yeonjun, nhưng cậu cứ cúi đầu xuống, khiến Yeonjun không thể nhìn rõ biểu cảm trên gương mặt cậu như thế nào. Yeonjun cứ nhìn cậu, đến khi Soobin đột nhiên ngước lên. Đôi mắt như xoáy sâu vào mắt anh, có lẽ nào Yeonjun suy nghĩ nhiều quá hay chăng? Hay chính bản thân anh cũng thấy tội lỗi trong lòng, nên anh thấy trong đôi mắt của Soobin có một nỗi thất vọng. 

“Đương nhiên là không bỏ rồi.” Yeonjun gượng cười, chuyển cuộc nói chuyện sang một chủ đề khác. “Hôm qua em đi quay quảng cáo thấy thế nào? Anh vẫn còn chưa hỏi em nữa.”

Soobin cụp mắt xuống, mỉm cười, “Cũng không có gì đặc biệt cả.”

“Không có gì hay sao? Chanwoo có chăm sóc em tốt không? Anh bảo cậu ấy phải giúp đỡ em đó.”

“Có chứ.” Soobin cười. “Anh ấy có kinh nghiệm nên giúp em rất nhiều. Ngoài ra thì không có gì cả. Anh biết mà, cũng chỉ tạo đi tạo lại vài dáng, nói mấy câu thoại sến súa thôi.”

“À vậy à…” Yeonjun còn muốn hỏi thêm mấy câu nữa, nhưng chẳng biết phải hỏi gì. Soobin có vẻ né tránh chuyện hôm qua. 

Căn phòng dần chìm trong im lặng, Yeonjun vẫn dựa vào người Soobin, tay không có gì làm lại vươn đến mân mê vạt áo len của cậu. Giọng Soobin vang lên nhẹ hẫng. 

“Hôm qua anh không về kí túc xá, có chuyện gì không?”

Yeonjun hơi chột dạ một chút, “Cũng không có gì, đi với bạn cũ một chút.”

“Bạn nào? Em có biết không?”

“Em đang tra hỏi anh đấy à?” Yeonjun thốt ra đầy khó chịu. Soobin có hơi bất ngờ. Cậu không nghĩ Yeonjun sẽ phản ứng mạnh như vậy. 

Soobin khẽ cau mày, trả lời ngay lập tức. “Không, hyung. Em chỉ hỏi thôi, nếu anh không thích thì em sẽ không hỏi nữa.”

Yeonjun cũng nhận ra mình hơi lớn tiếng. Anh dịu giọng.

“Em giận anh hôm qua không chờ em về à?”

“Không có,” Soobin lắc đầu. “Hyung không hay về trễ như vậy, em chỉ lo có chuyện gì.”

Yeonjun nặng nề thở ra, đến bây giờ anh mới nhận ra nãy giờ mình chẳng thể hô hấp một cách bình thường. Yeonjun nghĩ mình có nên kể chuyện đêm qua với Soobin hay không, nhưng một Hyunmin đã đủ nhức đầu, bây giờ còn có thêm Wooyoung biết chuyện của cả hai người. Yeonjun suy nghĩ một hồi, rốt cuộc quyết định chỉ kể qua loa. 

“Hôm qua sinh nhật Wooyoung, bọn anh đi ăn chúc mừng sinh nhật cậu ấy.”

Soobin không nói gì, chỉ ngước lên nhìn anh. Cậu cảm thấy Yeonjun có vẻ như đang trốn tránh gì đó, nhưng Soobin không hỏi, cậu bỗng nhiên cảm thấy mệt mỏi, cứ như buổi quay muộn hôm qua đã rút cạn hết tất cả sức lực của mình. Thế nên, Soobin chỉ ôm lấy Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun tựa cằm lên vai cậu, cả hai cùng chìm trong sự im lặng khó diễn tả. Bọn họ vẫn thường gây gổ, nhưng những lần trước đều rùm beng ồn ào. Lần này không hẳn là cãi nhau, nhưng Yeonjun thà rằng anh cãi nhau với Soobin còn hơn là kẹt trong sự im lặng đến nghẹt thở này.

Một lúc sau, Soobin nới lỏng vòng tay, bảo rằng sắp đến giờ tập rồi, bọn họ nên bắt đầu đi kẻo muộn. Trước khi rời phòng, Soobin hôn lên trán anh, Yeonjun nhắm mắt, nghe tơ lòng mình từng sợi kéo căng.

Yeonjun thấy đôi môi mềm mại của Soobin nhẹ phớt trên da thịt mình. Còn chưa kịp cảm nhận hơi ấm của nó thì Soobin đã quay người đi về phía cửa. Đột nhiên, trong ngực Yeonjun bỗng có gì đó cồn cào, lòng anh chợt dâng lên một nỗi sợ, anh hốt hoảng níu lấy tay của Soobin lại. Cứ như nếu như Yeonjun để cậu đi khỏi cánh cửa kia thì anh sẽ đánh mất Soobin vậy.

“Vẫn còn mười phút mà, ở đây với anh một lúc đi.”

Soobin khẽ quay lại, hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn Yeonjun. Nét mặt hơi khó hiểu, nhưng vẫn để Yeonjun kéo ngược lại vào phòng. Yeonjun tự cảm thấy bản thân phản ứng có hơi thái quá, anh biết hẳn là Soobin cũng nhận ra điều đó, nhưng cậu không lên tiếng, như thể cậu đang chờ anh vậy.

Soobin quả thật có rất nhiều câu hỏi.  _ Sao anh không chờ em?  _ Những câu hỏi mà cậu không dám hỏi.  _ Anh vẫn còn nghĩ đến anh ta sao?  _ Hay những câu hỏi mà Yeonjun không thể trả lời.  _ Anh đã thích em chưa? _ Thế nhưng, chúng bị mắc kẹt giữa những suy nghĩ hỗn loạn trong đầu Soobin. Cậu có cảm giác bản thân đang đi trên một miếng băng mỏng, chỉ cần sảy chân một chút sẽ chìm xuống đáy sâu. Soobin muốn một đáp án rõ ràng, để cho bản thân mình được giải thoát, nhưng cũng e ngại nó, e ngại hạnh phúc tạm bợ hiện tại sẽ biến mất. Cậu muốn giữ lấy Yeonjun bên cạnh, muốn Yeonjun chỉ dành riêng cho mình cậu thôi, cũng sợ sẽ kéo anh xuống cùng với mình.

_ Em yêu anh nhiều như vậy, sao anh vẫn chưa thể yêu em? _

Rốt cuộc, Soobin vẫn chọn không nói, Yeonjun trước mặt khiến cậu không nỡ trách móc. Rõ ràng tâm trạng của Yeonjun hôm nay không ổn. Soobin không biết phải diễn tả như thế nào? Trông Yeonjun trước mặt Soobin hiện tại. Tóc anh rối bù, mất trật tự đâm chỉa khắp nơi, vành mắt hơi đỏ, có lẽ do ngủ không đủ giấc, níu lấy tay Soobin bảo cậu đừng đi, không hiểu sao làm người khác có cảm giác xót xa. Có gì đó nhói lên trong lòng Soobin mỗi khi nhìn thấy vẻ yếu đuối này của Yeonjun, cậu phân vân một lúc, thay vào đó chỉ buông lời đùa giỡn.

“Sao thế? Mới xa em một ngày đã không chịu nổi rồi à?”

“...” Yeonjun nghệt mặt ra, để bàn tay to lớn của người nhỏ hơn xoa loạn trên đầu, sau đó vuốt lại thẳng thóm những lọn tóc mất trật tự. Sau khi cảm thấy hài lòng rồi, Soobin mới đội lại mũ cho Yeonjun.

“Coi anh này, sau này không được bảo em lôi thôi nữa nhé.”

Yeonjun ngước lên, đôi mắt lấp lánh nhìn Soobin như chứa đựng gì đó. Soobin đột nhiên có cảm giác, chỉ vài giây tiếp theo thôi, Yeonjun sẽ nói ra một điều gì đó mà cậu luôn sợ hãi, giấc mộng chấm dứt, và phán quyết của Soobin sẽ đến. Cảm ơn đã dành tình cảm cho anh, nhưng anh không thể. Xin lỗi, anh không thể yêu em. Chúng ta chấm dứt đi.

Trong nỗi sợ mơ hồ của Soobin, Yeonjun sau đó chỉ nói, “Lần sau anh nhất định sẽ chờ em, nhé?”


	18. tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khi Soobin trở về nhà, Yeonjun đang xem một bộ phim dài tập mà dạo gần đây anh rất thích. Seoul hôm nay đón một đợt gió nên không khí có hơi se lạnh, Yeonjun mặc một chiếc hoodie lớn, người cuộn tròn trên ghế sofa phòng khách, tay ôm một con thỏ bông hình như là của Kai. Thấy có người trở về, Yeonjun hơi ngước lên, thấy người vừa vào là ai, anh mỉm cười.

Buổi sáng hôm ấy, Soobin thức dậy thấy rộn ràng trong lòng. 

“Lần sau anh nhất định sẽ chờ em, nhé?”

Mặc cho con tim không vâng lời run rẩy nện vào lồng ngực, Soobin cố gắng không để bản thân đặt nặng câu nói kia của Yeonjun quá. _Chỉ là một lời hứa bâng quơ thôi._ Soobin tự nhủ trong lòng. _Anh ấy chỉ nói thế vì hôm qua lỡ hẹn với mình. Đừng suy nghĩ nhiều quá. Mình không thể cứ bắt anh ấy phải chờ mình mỗi ngày được._

Thế nhưng, con quái vật trong Soobin lên tiếng. Chẳng phải nếu như mỗi lần về nhà Soobin đều có thể thấy Yeonjun thì mày sẽ rất vui sao? Không phải mày muốn anh ấy chỉ dành cho mày sao?

Thật là thảm hại, vì dù đã dặn lòng biết bao nhiêu lần, Soobin vẫn là một người tham lam. Cậu cứ tự nhủ rằng mình sẽ có đủ kiên nhẫn để chờ anh. Nhưng mỗi ngày trôi qua, Soobin lại khát cầu nhiều hơn nữa. Nỗi sợ trong lòng cũng như một con quái vật càng ngày càng lớn lên.

Nếu Yeonjun biết được con quái vật ham muốn trong Soobin, anh sẽ nghĩ như thế nào. 

Sẽ thấy thương hại hay… ghê sợ hay chăng?

Soobin cố gắng không nghĩ nhiều về chuyện này. 

Khi Soobin trở về nhà cũng đã quá nửa đêm. Từ Busan về lại Seoul chỉ mất 3 tiếng đồng hồ, nhưng vì kẹt xe nên đoạn đường bất đắc dĩ bị kéo dài thêm một tiếng rưỡi. Đôi khi Music Bank đổi địa điểm đến một thành phố khác cũng có chút thú vị, Soobin khá thích buổi diễn ngày hôm nay ở Busan, mặc dù cậu chỉ làm MC. Giá mà đường về không kẹt xe thì cậu chẳng có gì phàn nàn cả. 

Khi Soobin trở về nhà, Yeonjun đang xem một bộ phim dài tập mà dạo gần đây anh rất thích. Seoul hôm nay đón một đợt gió nên không khí có hơi se lạnh, Yeonjun mặc một chiếc hoodie lớn, người cuộn tròn trên ghế sofa phòng khách, tay ôm một con thỏ bông hình như là của Kai. Thấy có người trở về, Yeonjun hơi ngước lên, thấy người vừa vào là ai, anh mỉm cười. 

“Về rồi à? Anh đợi em mãi.”

Trong căn nhà này, nơi bọn họ đã cùng nhau trải qua nhiều sự kiện lớn trong đời, nhìn thấy hình bóng thân thuộc của Yeonjun phía sau cánh cửa, Soobin cảm giác mình có thể khóc lớn lên.

Soobin khuỵu xuống tháo giày, trái tim đập rộn ràng trong lồng ngực khiến tay cậu cũng có cảm giác như đang run lên.

“Vâng, anh đợi em có lâu không?”

“Cũng không lâu lắm, em đã ăn tối chưa?” Yeonjun lơ đãng hỏi, thấy Soobin gật đầu, anh nói tiếp, “Đợi anh một tí, để anh xem hết đoạn này đã.” Sau đó nhanh chóng quay về diễn biến chính trên màn hình, tay vẫn vẫy ra hiệu cho Soobin lại ngồi bên cạnh mình.

Yeonjun trước mặt mang một vẻ háo hức trẻ con. Anh mặc một chiếc hoodie lớn đã sờn, mái tóc bù xù giấu trong chiếc mũ len, miệng há hốc mải chăm chú vào bộ phim trước mặt.

Nhân vật chính dường như đang bị ai đó truy đuổi, đến nhạc phim cũng tạo cảm giác hồi hộp. Bên cạnh cậu, Yeonjun bị hút theo những diễn biến của bộ phim, miệng khẽ hé ra vì căng thẳng. Soobin cũng cố gắng theo dõi những diễn biến trên màn hình, nhưng chút thời gian ngắn ngủi một mình không đủ để xoa dịu những suy nghĩ hỗn loạn trong đầu cậu. Cậu cứ ngồi đó, để cho sự hiện diện của Yeonjun làm lòng mình dịu lại. Cứ thế, sự chú ý của Soobin dần chuyển sang người cạnh mình. Yeonjun luôn có vẻ mặt háo hức và chăm chú như thế này khi xem phim. Đôi khi, Soobin nghĩ, vẻ mặt của Yeonjun còn thú vị hơn chính bộ phim mà anh đang xem nữa. Cái cách anh đưa tay lên miệng ở mỗi cảnh hành động, hay cánh mũi phập phồng sụt sịt vào những khung cảnh bi thương, khuôn miệng cứ vô thức hé ra khi tập trung, hay cái cách anh bĩu môi giận dỗi khi có người tiết lộ tình tiết bộ phim mà anh chưa kịp theo dõi.

Soobin lẳng lặng đến chỗ trống bên cạnh Yeonjun. Yeonjun hơi nhích người qua để chỗ cho cậu, rồi theo thói quen tìm đến tay Soobin mà đan vào tay cậu sau khi Soobin đã ngồi xuống.

Hơi ấm trong bàn tay làm tim Soobin nhói lên một chút, nhưng cậu vẫn để tay mình đan lấy tay Yeonjun, muốn níu giữ cảm giác này lâu hơn một chút. 

_Đừng suy nghĩ nhiều quá._ Soobin tự nhủ. _Mình vui đến chết mất._ _Đừng hi vọng quá nhiều._

Cảm giác rộn ràng đi theo Yeonjun những ngày sau đó. Cậu suy nghĩ rất nhiều, về buổi bình minh trên đỉnh núi, lời hứa trên nóc tầng thượng, về một buổi chiều trong bãi đỗ xe.

Ngay từ lúc bắt đầu, Soobin chưa bao giờ dám nghĩ về một kết thúc cho chuyện của cậu và Yeonjun. 

Cậu biết bản thân mình có chút cực đoan, nên không dám suy nghĩ về một kết cục thật hoàn mỹ. Nếu như vậy, sau khi tỉnh khỏi cơn mê, khi khoảnh khắc quyết định đến, mối quan hệ giữa cậu và Yeonjun có thể sẽ không vãn hồi được nữa. Thế nên Soobin đặt cho mình một đường lui, cậu không muốn nghe câu trả lời của Yeonjun khi anh vẫn còn chưa chắc chắn.

Nếu bọn họ thực sự phải dừng lại, nếu có một ngày, Yeonjun nhận ra rằng anh chẳng có cảm xúc nào với Soobin cả, rằng Soobin chẳng thể nào thay thế được bóng hình cũ trong tim anh, Soobin nghĩ cậu cũng có thể chấp nhận mà rút lui, vì từ đầu Soobin đã tự nguyện đánh một ván bài lớn. Cậu sẽ không trách anh, vì ngay từ đầu, Soobin đã không muốn Yeonjun hứa hẹn điều gì với mình.

Thế nhưng, sau khi đã chuẩn bị tinh thần cho mọi kết quả có thể xảy ra, điều Soobin không ngờ là chính cậu mới là người lên tiếng muốn chấm dứt mọi thứ. 

Lần đầu tiên Soobin cảm thấy tức giận đến như vậy, nó không giống cái giận mỗi khi bọn họ cãi nhau vì những chuyện trong nhà hay trong công việc. Soobin biết, cơn giận này đến từ nỗi bất an những ngày qua. Nó như một con rắn, chậm rãi gieo nọc giận dữ vào tim Soobin, rồi đi khắp cơ thể. Tay cậu run run nắm chặt điện thoại trong tay, gần như muốn đập nát nó. 

Sau khi Jaemo vào phòng tập, gọi cả Yeonjun và Soobin ra hỏi chuyện riêng. Trên Twitter có một bài viết, có lẽ là hình của sasaeng chụp. Người chụp đứng xa, phải zoom nhiều nên hình ảnh không được rõ nét, nhưng vẫn có thể nhìn được trong ảnh là Yeonjun cùng Hyunmin và Wooyoung nói chuyện trên một con phố ở Itaewon. 

Cũng không phải là scandal lớn hay gì, Jaemo chỉ muốn hỏi Yeonjun hôm này đi với bạn có chuyện gì đáng lưu ý không? Dù gì cũng là một đám con trai đi uống rượu, anh nghĩ rằng trưởng nhóm cũng nên biết chuyện, nên gọi Soobin ra theo. 

Yeonjun nhìn ảnh trên màn hình điện thoại, bất giác quay sang nhìn Soobin. Như điều anh lo sợ, ánh mắt Soobin vừa lướt qua những tấm hình trên điện thoại Jaemo, mặt cậu bỗng chốc tối đi, ánh nhìn xoáy vào Yeonjun như buộc tội. 

Sau khi hỏi rõ mọi việc, Yeonjun giải thích rằng bọn họ chỉ đi ăn sinh nhật, một số người uống say quá nên anh gọi xe cho bọn họ về. Jaemo nghe giải thích cũng không thấy có gì đáng lo thì bỏ đi không hỏi thêm nữa. 

Sau khi Jaemo đi rồi, Soobin mở điện thoại tự mình xem những tấm hình kia. Càng xem, lòng cậu càng ngập tràn thất vọng. Cậu nhìn Yeonjun, tay nắm chặt điện thoại đến trắng bệch, phần vì tức giận, phần vì đau lòng quá.

Yeonjun muốn ngăn cản, nhưng anh không dám giật điện thoại trên tay Soobin. Anh kéo Soobin vào một studio trống gần đấy. Soobin đi theo, nhưng vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào điện thoại. Yeonjun chỉ có thể nhẹ giọng nài nỉ. 

“Soobin, nghe anh giải thích được không?”

“Anh nói dối em.” Soobin cứ như không nghe thấy, chỉ nói như thế.

“Anh không có nói dối em,” Yeonjun phân trần, “thật sự hôm ấy là sinh nhật của Wooyoung.”

“Nhưng anh không kể với em rằng anh ta cũng đến.”

“Anh không muốn em lo lắng.”

Soobin lắc đầu. Lời biện hộ của Yeonjun không hề thỏa đáng chút nào. Soobin thật sự rất muốn tin tưởng lời Yeonjun nói, rằng anh chẳng còn cảm xúc gì với người cũ cả. Nhưng anh năm lần bảy lượt đều giấu cậu chuyện bọn họ gặp nhau. Cậu khó chịu đến không thở nổi. Giữa Yeonjun và người kia có một khoảng thời gian mà Soobin không thể xen vào được. Chuyện cũ Soobin có thể cố gắng bỏ qua, nhưng giới hạn của cậu chỉ đến mức đó thôi. Cậu không thể chấp nhận được chuyện hiện tại khi cả hai ở bên nhau rồi mà Yeonjun và người kia vẫn có những chuyện mà cậu phải đứng bên lề được. Lúc này, lời nói của Chanwoo cứ như một hồi chuông vang vọng trong đầu cậu. 

Yeonjun quả thực vẫn chưa thể quên được người kia. Soobin cay đắng nghĩ.

Cơn giận trong cậu chẳng những vơi bớt mà còn dữ dội hơn, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy người trước mặt thật đáng ghét. Soobin đau lòng đến muốn chết đi, Yeonjun còn bảo rằng anh làm thế vì cậu.

“Anh không muốn em lo lắng? Em có bảo không cho anh gặp lại anh ta sao? Thế sao lần nào gặp anh ta anh cũng để cho em biết?” 

“Tại vì anh không muốn em suy nghĩ nhiều.”

“Làm sao em lại không suy nghĩ nhiều khi lúc nào anh cũng giấu em?” Xung quanh không còn ai, Soobin bắt đầu lớn giọng, cậu không giữ được bình tĩnh nữa. 

Yeonjun thấy mặt mình nóng lên. Soobin chưa bao giờ lớn tiếng với anh như vậy. Anh vốn dĩ còn không cố tình đi gặp Hyunmin. Anh vốn dĩ đã khó chịu từ hôm trước khi Wooyoung biết được chuyện của bọn họ. Bây giờ, anh nghe bất cứ thứ gì thoát ra từ miệng Soobin cũng giống như hỏi cung. Yeonjun cảm thấy mình chỉ ra ngoài đi gặp bạn bè, không đáng phải bị Soobin chất vấn như thế.

“Anh không có nghĩa vụ phải báo cáo với em tất cả mọi thứ. Tại sao lúc nào anh cũng phải giải thích cho em về Hyunmin? Em có bao giờ nói cho anh nghe về người cũ của anh đâu?” Nghĩ đến chuyện Soobin vốn dĩ cũng giống anh, bọn họ dùng nhau để quên đi người yêu cũ, Yeonjun bỗng cảm thấy một vị chua chát trên đầu lưỡi. Anh không giữ được bình tĩnh. “Em là gì của anh mà đòi anh đi đâu gặp ai cũng phải nói cho em nghe?” 

Ngay lập tức, anh liền cảm thấy hối hận. Soobin giống như bị tạt một gáo nước lạnh. Ánh mắt thẫn thờ nhìn Yeonjun như không thể tin được. Rồi, cậu bật ra một nụ cười nhàn nhạt, nhét điện thoại vào túi quần.

“Ừ nhỉ, em có là cái gì của anh đâu.”

Yeonjun nhìn nụ cười tự giễu của Soobin, bỗng dưng thấy đau lòng. Anh hoảng hốt nắm lấy tay cậu, nhỏ giọng giãi bày, “Anh xin lỗi, anh không có ý đó.”

Soobin để yên cho anh nắm, chỉ lắc đầu cười khổ. “Không sao, thời gian lâu quá nên em quên mất. Tới đây thôi, khi em còn có thể kết thúc một cách tốt đẹp. Cũng đã đến lúc rồi, nếu không sau này em sẽ không buông tay được, sợ em sẽ đem lòng hận anh mất.” 

Yeonjun ngẩn người, nghĩ mình nghe nhầm, trong phút chốc chẳng thể nói nên lời.

Sự im lặng của Yeonjun giống như một nhát dao đâm vào tim Soobin. Cậu cúi đầu, không muốn nhìn vào mắt anh, dùng tay còn lại gỡ tay Yeonjun đang nắm chặt lấy tay mình ra. 

“Cứ coi như em không giữ lời hứa, em không chờ anh được. Chúng ta kết thúc thôi.”

Giọng Soobin cứ đều đều, thanh âm trầm thấp cứ như tự sự chứ không phải nói cho Yeonjun nghe. Soobin ít khi lớn tiếng khi nổi nóng, cậu chỉ lên giọng khi cao hứng. Khi Soobin trầm giọng hẳn xuống như hiện tại là khi cậu đang cực kì tức giận. 

Hoặc là thất vọng.

Soobin trước mặt, Yeonjun không rõ là đang buồn bã hay tức giận, cả nét mặt lẫn thanh âm đều mang nét lạnh lùng. Yeonjun không quen với một Soobin như vậy. Sự lạnh lẽo của người trước mặt này làm Yeonjun run rẩy. 

Mãi một lúc sau, Yeonjun mới tìm lại được thanh âm của mình. “Em nói cái gì vậy?”

Trong khoảnh khắc đó, Yeonjun chợt nhận ra một điều. Anh đã quá chìm đắm trong hiện tại mà quên mất mối quan hệ này có thể kết thúc bất cứ lúc nào. Soobin biết rõ điều đó, đó chính là lí do cậu chưa muốn nghe câu trả lời của anh. 

Thế nhưng, Yeonjun vẫn không tin được rằng khi khoảnh khắc kia đến, Soobin lại là người muốn kết thúc tất cả. 

Lúc này, trong lòng Yeonjun bỗng dâng lên một nỗi sợ. Mọi chuyện thật sự sẽ kết thúc, nhưng anh không đành lòng.

“Soobin, em bình tĩnh lại nghe anh nói đã. Nếu sau này em muốn anh kể cho em nghe thì anh sẽ kể. Chuyện này chẳng có gì lớn, sao em phải làm quá lên?”

Soobin hơi ngước lên, vành mắt đỏ hồng chạm phải ánh nhìn của Yeonjun, môi gượng nở một nụ cười. Đến bây giờ Yeonjun mới nhìn rõ gương mặt của Soobin, tự dưng cảm thấy lồng ngực đau nhói. 

Soobin không khóc. Trong ấn tượng của Yeonjun, Soobin chẳng có mấy khi khóc. Khi vừa vào công ty, Soobin hãy còn là một đứa trẻ trung học, Yeonjun biết cậu đã gặp rất nhiều khó khăn, nhưng Yeonjun vẫn nhớ cậu bé này vẫn luôn là một người mạnh mẽ, hiếm khi nào để cảm xúc chi phối. Thậm chí còn có hơi lạnh lùng. Có lẽ vì thế, những lần hiếm hoi mà Yeonjun thấy Soobin rơi nước mắt đều mang cảm giác rất đau lòng.

Nhưng hiện giờ, Yeonjun thà là nhìn Soobin khóc còn hơn chứng kiến cậu cố gắng kiềm nén như vậy. 

“Hyung. Em biết bây giờ em rất giống như một đứa con nít không được như ý liền gây chuyện sinh sự.” Giọng Soobin nhẹ nhàng cười.“Những chuyện hai người đã từng trải qua, em không có lí do gì để hạch sách anh cả. Nhưng em không biết là em không tin tưởng anh, hay là anh không tin tưởng em, nên phải giấu em chuyện này.”

“Anh có mà.”

“Em vẫn chưa kể cho anh nghe nhỉ? Về mối tình đầu của em nhỉ?” Yeonjun nghe tim mình hẫng đi một nhịp. Anh vẫn luôn tò mò về chuyện này, nhưng anh vẫn luôn không dám hỏi. Chẳng hiểu sao, bây giờ anh lại cảm giác mình không dám nghe những lời sắp tới của Soobin. 

“Thật ra, ban đầu em không có ấn tượng tốt với anh ấy. Ban đầu em thấy người ta rất đáng sợ, còn trông hợm hĩnh thế nào. Sau đó em lại tự hỏi tại sao trên đời lại có người hoàn hảo đến như vậy, không có việc gì là không làm được.

Nhưng rồi em phát hiện ra, thì ra anh ấy không phải hoàn hảo như em nghĩ. Anh ấy cũng có nhiều nỗi sợ. Anh ấy cũng phải cố gắng rất nhiều. Anh ấy có ấn tượng đầu tiên hơi dữ dằn trong mắt em, nhưng thật ra lại à người rất tốt bụng. Mặc dù ban đầu em sợ nên không đến gần anh ấy, anh ấy cũng không ghét em, vẫn rất quan tâm tới em. Quen biết lâu rồi mới biết anh ấy chỉ là một tên ngốc thôi, không có định kiến gì với ai cả, có thể san đều tình cảm của mình cho những người xung quanh. Chẳng biết từ bao giờ, em tự nói với mình là phải đuổi kịp anh ấy, nhất định phải có thể chung bước với anh ấy, dù là một đoạn đường ngắn trong tương lai rực rỡ của anh ấy.

Thật lòng em vẫn luôn mong tình cảm của anh ấy chỉ dành cho một mình em thôi. Nhưng em biết em không thể ích kỉ như vậy được, không thể độc chiếm anh ấy cho riêng mình được. Em chỉ cần có thể bước lại càng ngày càng gần với anh ấy. Em giành được hạng nhất, người đầu tiên mà em muốn khoe là anh ấy.”

Soobin hơi khựng lại, ngập ngừng nhìn Yeonjun. “Sau đó em mới biết anh ấy… có người khác rồi. Em buồn lắm, nhưng mà, em chỉ cần được đi cạnh anh ấy thôi.”

Yeonjun nghe hơi thở của mình kẹt trong cuống họng. Soobin thấy anh không nói gì, chỉ đành tiếp tục.

“Nhưng mà sau đó anh… chia tay. Em cũng không quá vui vẻ. Không, em nói dối đấy, em đã mừng thầm khi biết hai người chia tay. Nhưng mà, em không ngây thơ đến mức nghĩ rằng em có cơ hội. Vốn dĩ khi biết mình sẽ được debut, em đã rất mãn nguyện rồi, em nghĩ nếu như có thể ở cạnh anh ấy với tư cách này là đã đủ rồi, em sẽ không dám mơ mộng hão huyền gì nữa. Nhưng mà, thì ra em còn ích kỉ hơn em nghĩ. Em nhân lúc anh ấy đang yếu đuối nhất, bảo anh ấy làm người yêu của em. Em tự nhủ với bản thân là em có nhiều thời gian, em sẽ chờ được anh yêu em, nhưng càng ngày em càng muốn nhiều hơn. Em biết anh vẫn luôn cố gắng để… thích em. Em sẵn sàng chờ anh, nhưng em không biết anh có sẵn sàng cùng chờ với em hay không?”

Nghe đến đây, Yeonjun luống cuống không biết phải phản ứng như thế nào. Ánh mắt buồn bã của cậu làm Yeonjun bỗng nhớ đến một ngày từ rất lâu trong căn kí túc xá cũ, một ngày mùa xuân, Yeonjun nhận ra rằng anh chẳng thể đến dự lễ tốt nghiệp của Soobin nữa. 

Khi đó, Yeonjun lờ mờ nhận ra có gì đó đã thay đổi, nhưng anh đơn giản chỉ nghĩ là do Soobin đang trưởng thành mà thôi.

Thì ra Yeonjun vốn dĩ chẳng hề biết tâm tư của Soobin, chẳng hề biết nỗi cô đơn của cậu trong suốt nhiều năm.

Bắt đầu từ lúc nào nhỉ? Yeonjun cố gắng nhớ lại bắt đầu từ lúc nào mà anh bắt đầu không thể nắm bắt được Soobin nữa. Có những thứ Soobin để người khác nhìn thấy. Có những lúc Yeonjun thấy đứa kia ngồi một mình mênh mang nhìn vào khoảng không, đến khi nhận ra sự xuất hiện của người khác bên cạnh thì lại dùng thái độ cợt nhả bông đùa như không có việc gì xảy ra. Lúc trước, Taehyun luôn quả quyết rằng Soobin phải làm đội trưởng. Không cần phải tranh cãi quá nhiều, tất cả bọn họ đều thấy Soobin là người phù hợp nhất. Yeonjun đã tự hứa với lòng rằng Soobin đã làm chỗ dựa cho tất cả những người khác rồi, vậy thì anh sẽ trở thành chỗ dựa cho cậu. Yeonjun không thể thay thế tất cả những trách nhiệm trên vai Soobin, nhưng anh sẽ trở thành người mà Soobin tìm đến khi cậu mệt mỏi hay chán nản. 

Nhưng bắt đầu từ một lúc nào đó, anh đã bắt đầu không nhận ra những bất an trong lòng Soobin nữa. 

Rốt cuộc là từ lúc nào nhỉ? Lúc Soobin quyết định nghỉ học? Lúc bọn họ debut? Lúc Soobin bảo muốn hôn anh? 

Hoặc là ngay từ đầu, Yeonjun vốn đã không biết Soobin nghĩ gì. Yeonjun bảo anh sẽ là chỗ dựa cho Soobin khi cậu gặp khó khăn, nhưng anh lại chính là lí do cho nỗi khổ của cậu. Dù Yeonjun không biết, nhưng anh cứ vô tâm nhận lấy tình cảm của Soobin mà thờ ơ với cảm xúc của cậu. Anh không nhận ra Soobin đã khổ sở một khoảng thời gian dài đến vậy.

Yeonjun vẫn luôn cảm thấy Soobin chỉ là một đứa nhỏ thích ai là thể hiện ra bằng cách dính chặt lấy người đó, giờ anh mới muộn màng nhận ra rằng Soobin thích anh lâu như vậy, nhưng cậu vẫn luôn không có đủ cảm giác an toàn. Thời gian đầu quen nhau, nhóc con này lúc nào cũng đeo theo anh như muốn lấy lòng, như một chú chó nhỏ sợ người khác bỏ rơi. Soobin trước mặt Yeonjun vẫn luôn bày ra bộ dạng vui vẻ mạnh mẽ, mà Yeonjun cũng không nhận ra rằng vốn dĩ đứa kia có nhiều lo lắng sợ hãi đến như vậy.

Mãi một lúc sau, Yeonjun mới có thể bật ra. “Anh thật sự đối xử không tốt với em.”

Soobin lắc đầu, “Không có, anh đối với em rất tốt. Anh là người rất quan trọng với em. Em không muốn vì bất cứ lí do gì mà ghét anh. Em không muốn tiếp tục nữa. Chúng ta trở lại như trước kia đi.”

Yeonjun biết Soobin đã mệt mỏi rồi. Nếu phải chạy theo một người suốt từng ấy năm, có lẽ anh sẽ không được kiên trì như Soobin đâu. Thế nhưng, Yeonjun vẫn cảm thấy không đành lòng.

“Muộn rồi, chúng ta không thể quay về như trước kia được đâu.”

Soobin nhíu mày, nhìn Yeonjun đầy hoang mang. 

“Anh xin lỗi. Chuyện này là lỗi của anh, đáng lẽ ra không nên giấu diếm em. Hôm ấy anh không biết hyung đến, nhưng sau đó bọn anh có nói chuyện để chấm dứt mọi chuyện. Anh nói rằng, anh có người mình thích rồi.”

Soobin định nói gì đó, nhưng Yeonjun đã ngăn lại. Anh bước lên một bước, giữ lấy tay Soobin.

“Em đừng lên tiếng, cũng đừng nói là anh chưa sẵn sàng. Anh sẵn sàng từ lâu rồi. Anh cũng thích em.”

Soobin giống như bị điện giật, vành mắt lại đỏ lên. Giọng cậu nghẹn lại, “Anh đừng nói như vậy chỉ vì thương hại em.”

“Anh chưa từng nghi ngờ. Trừ lúc bắt đầu ra anh chưa từng nghi ngờ. Chẳng phải ai đã nói rồi sao?” Yeonjun cười, nụ cười mà Soobin thích nhất, “Soobin của anh tốt như vậy, sao có thể không thích em?”

Có gì đó như vỡ òa bên trong Soobin, cậu luôn cố gắng khống chế cảm xúc của mình, nhưng nghe những lời này của Yeonjun, Soobin cảm thấy mình không thể giữ được những giọt nước mắt ngu ngốc kia nữa. Cậu thấy người trước mặt như mờ dần đi, bàn tay nắm chặt tay cậu giờ buông ra, dịu dàng lau đi nước mắt nhòe nhoẹt trên mặt cậu.

“Nhưng mà đến khi anh thích em rồi thì em lại muốn chia tay. Kết thúc như thế này thật không công bằng với anh. Em thích thì bắt đầu, bây giờ em thích thì kết thúc. Em bảo rằng em thích anh, nhưng lại không cho anh nói là anh thích em, em không thấy bất công với anh sao?”

Soobin chẳng thể nghĩ được gì nữa, cậu lắc đầu, sau đó gật đầu, sau đó lại khe khẽ nói, “Em không biết.”

“Cho anh một cơ hội đi.” Yeonjun nhìn sâu vào mắt Soobin. “Người em thích đã thích em rồi, xin em đừng để người anh thích không thích anh nữa, được không?”


End file.
